InuQuest
by HorsesRain
Summary: Summary:Ok, me and my two friends fall in a well, or more less, I fall and they follow me. This is seemingly like alot of other finfics, right? Well, we didn't exactly get to Fuedal Japan... How will a manga freak, a half goth, and a tuff tomboy fair?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ok! This is my first story! This'll be really fun for me! Write me and tell me if you like me and my two friends 'escapades' in the Inu-world! How will a manga freak, a half goth, and a tuff tomboy fair? There's only one way to find out!

Bios:

Haylie: Brown shoulder length hair and green eyes.

Personality: A little ditzy but she is smarter than she looks and is and ok stratigist as well as a good friend.

2 Main Essentials: Backpack and a sweatshirt.

Eden: Long brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes.

Personality: A little gutter minded, but one of the best people you can meet, she can also be great at settling an arguement...Unless she's in it.

2 Main Essentials: Sweatshirt and a sling on your shoulder backpack.

Becca: Short brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.

Personality: The tuff girl in the trio, she'll start a fight just for fun if she's bored. And that's as in PHYSICAL fight! She's also a friend who'd always (or most always) be there to help you, even if it's to the death.

2 Main Essentials: Leather jacket and her army boots.

Intro: My friend Eden and her family just bought a new house:D Me and my other friend Becca are helping them move in. Then I spot something outside...

Haylie: (Pushing through some tall weeds) Eden! You didn't tell us there was a well at your new house!

Eden: (Looks over) Shut up! How WOULD I know! (Puts down a box and walks outside to where Haylie is)

Becca: (Also puts down a box) Of all the things you notice! You should be helpi----Hey! Look how old that thing is! I can SEE why it's covered in weeds!

Eden: Well it IS a really old house. T.T

Haylie: Hey! It's not that deep! I can see the bottom, why is that? O.o

Becca: Ya, BARELY. But it's dried up by the looks of it..

Haylie: It would have to be deeper to get water! I read it out of a book!

(Haylie leans over the side of the well to get a better look)

Eden+Becca: You read too much. ToT

Haylie: I DO not!

Becca: (Fake coughs) Do--To!

(Becca and Eden laughs as Haylie glares at them)

(Haylie then somehow looses her footing and falls into the well she was still leaning on)

Haylie: HOLLY SHIIIIITT! OoO!

Eden: HOLLY---! OoO

Becca: Hold on Haylie!

(Becca jumps in the well, followed closely by Eden)

Later (**_We're _**just starting to come back to conciousness)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haylie: Ugg...That smarts... . '

(Haylie looks over, only to see Eden and Becca, who are also just coming to)

Eden: Ouch... Haylie! You're OK!

Haylie: Nice. I take it you guys jumped in without even thinking. T.T'

Becca: Well, in a way, so did you. .'

Eden: (Starts laughing at Becca's comment)

Haylie: (Looks up) Um, hey Eden? Wasn't it turning dusk when we fell in?

Eden+Becca: HUH? O.o (Looks up)

Haylie: I think it's about midday out there right now...

Becca: Nuh-uh, we couldn't have been out THAT long, could we!

Eden: I guess so...

Haylie: Well now that we're here, how do we get out? O.o

Eden: Hmmm... Haylie, go stand by the wall over there, I have an idea...

Haylie+Becca:Huh?

(Haylie, a bit scratched up from the fall and confused, goes and stands as directed)

Eden: Now Haylie, this will be hard, but can you hold me and Becca up?

Haylie: ... I can try... Why? O.o

Eden: Ok, Becca, get up on Haylie's shoulders..

(Becca shrugs and does as Eden says)

Eden: Ok, now me..

(Both Haylie and Becca look reluctant. As Eden climbs up, Haylies legs shake a little, but stand firm enough on the ground to keep balance)

Eden: (At top) Ok, Haylie, hold on just a little bit longer ok?

(Eden then reaches into her bag slowly and pulls out a large rope and Gaftling hook and ties them together)

Eden: One...Two...THREE!

(She throws it, and it snags on the side of the well, not far from the top)

(Haylie's legs give way, and Eden, in her triumphant pose, notices she's plummiting towards the ground)

Eden: AAAAHHHH!

(CRASH! In a cloud of smoke the trio are laying in a stacked pile.With Eden on top, Becca krammed in the center, and Haylie on the bottom)

Haylie: (From bottom) Where did you...(Cough)..Get a rope!

Becca: (Cough cough) Not to mention that Gaftling hook!

Eden: ...Believe this or not, (Cough) I found those around the house and put them in my bag to look at later!

Haylie+Becca: O.O...

Haylie: (Snaps out of the amazement) And when were you (Cough) planning to tell us? TT'

Eden: Well, the way I figured it... Becca is good at using anything as a weapon, and you would just start asking questions I wouldn't know the answer to. So I figured I'd tell you later! .

Haylie+Becca: ...TT...

Becca: Should we kill her now?

Haylie: No, she's still valuable.

(Becca and Haylie both start laughing)

Eden: ...Thaaannnkss...TT

Unknown Voice: Who be down there?

Haylie: O.O!

Eden: What the fuck! Get offa my property!

(THUNK! An arrow zooms by, just missing Becca)

Haylie: ARROWS? What a cheep shot! We're stuck down here dip-shit! Get us the HELL outta here! o 

Unknown Voice: ...

Eden: You heard the woman! Throw down a rope will ya!

(After a few moments, a rope hits the bottom)

(Becca and Eden climb the rope while trying to teach Haylie how to climb. As you can probably imagine, this took a while)

Haylie: I'm free! Fresh air at last!

(Authors Note: Oh! By the way, they were fighting in the well so long, it's now nightfall!)

Unknown Man: Who are you? I'm a preist, and can defend myself!

(A guy with black hair stands ready for a fight)

Becca: Hey Eden? Where's your house?

Haylie: And why is that guy dressed like that? And did he just say **_preist _**?

Eden: (Hits Haylie on the back of the head) There you go with those questions again!

(SWISH! An arrow engulfed in blue light zooms past Haylie, grazing her arm)

Haylie: OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?

Eden: Why'd you do that!

Becca: How'd you learn to shoot like that!

Preist: ...You're obviously human, for you comrade is bleedind and not healing..

Haylie: Of course I'm bleeding you asshole! You shot me! o 

Preist: My appalogies miss, I'll help you..

(Takes out a needle and thread)

Haylie: EDEN! THAT FUCKIN' LOONIES GOT A NEEDLE!

(Jumps behind Eden)

Eden: Thanks for the help, but how can we be sure _you're_ human?

Haylie: (Looks at preist guy)

Preist:...Oh! I'm sorry, see..?

(He takes out a small knife and cuts his finger till you can see blood dripping down, he then holds it out presentably)

Haylie: He's suicidal too!

Becca: Ok, you've prooved it. My name's Becca, this... (Gestures towards Eden) is Eden, and this.. (Gestures) is Haylie. And please note, she really hates needles.

Priest: Oh, so that's why--? I'm sorry Miss Haylie..

(Puts needle and thread away)

(Eden, then walks up to him and pulls out a tissue and a rubberband, she then straps the tissue to his finger with the rubberband)

Priest: (Looks at the bandaid-like contraption now on his finger) What manner of cloth is this?

Becca: Um... _Tissues_...T.T'

Eden: (Looks the Priest up and down) Wait a minute, Haylie gimme one of your Inu-yasha books...

(Haylie, looking confused, digs through her backpack and hands her a book with the big red title on it _'**INUYASHA**'_.)

Eden: Hmmm...Just as I thought! Preist-dude! What year is it?

Priest: It's--

Haylie: (Cuts him off) It's in the _Fuedal Era_! OoO

Eden: Presicely. '

Becca: GREAT! Hey preist-dude you got any swords!

Priest: Yes, but why would a girl--?

Becca: Can I see it?

Priest: Yes, but it's heavy mind you..

(Pulls a sword out of it's sheath at his waist and gives it to an energized Becca)

Becca: Sweet! Look at the craftsmanship on this thing!

(Becca begins swinging the sword around with skill like it was nothing)

Preist: By the way, my names Kyoshi.

Eden: At least these guys speak english.

(Becca finally sits down after an hour of showing Haylie how many different sword stances she knew and what each one did)

Becca: Or are we just understanding and speaking Japanese?

Haylie: What! Ya right! I'm taking Spanish in school right now, and I can't even learn THAT!

Eden: Unless something happened when we fell through the well..

Haylie: Oh ya! I almost forgot! How are we gonna get back!

Becca: Maybe it's the same as in the book.

Eden: But this is fun! Lets stay here, at least for the night! It's Spring Break for cryin' out loud! Enjoy it!

Haylie: ...Ok:)

Becca: That was easy perswaysion! ':D

The Next Day...(We camped close to the well)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haylie: (In whispers) Eden! Becca! Get up! (Shakes Eden)

Eden: ...Nng...I don' wanna go to school today..

(Haylie then shakes Becca)

Becca: ... (She's more of a 'not morning' person than Eden)

(Becca tries to punch Haylie in a sleepy rage, but, showing she's used to this reaction, Haylie dodges in time and punches Becca in the stomache. Luckly, Haylie can't punch hard, so all the good it did was wake her up)

Becca: (Quietly) What!

Haylie: That guys still here, we should leave before he gets up..

Eden: (Finally half awake) If you're so worried you go..

Haylie: Not without you guys!..

Becca: Then it looks like we're staying..

Haylie: Well, I went out there a little while ago...(Motioned towards the trees behind her) And there's guys sleeping out there too!

Eden: Why'd you go out there?

Haylie: I...uh...I had to go to the bathroom! o '

Becca+Eden:_LOLZ_!

Haylie: T/T

Becca: (Smirking) Well, lets go see, _shall_ we? :)

(Haylie leads them to a hoard of sleeping men, not far from where the they themselves were sleeping)

Haylie: (Whispering) _See_?

Eden: Whoa! Must be his back up or something!

(They sneak past the hoard and go into the woods farther,they keep walking until they reach a valley with a huge tree towards the Northeastern side of it)

Haylie: Maybe this is one of those SACRED trees?

Eden: Maybe, but I don't see an Inu-yasha attached to it! (She gives a sorrowful sigh)

Becca: Hey... Couldn't we have just jumped back into the WELL?

Eden+Haylie: DOW!

(They all climb into the tree to think)

(They sit for about three minutes until Eden notices something coming through the trees)

Eden: Uh-oh! Looks like the cronies are here! Everyone, be _very_ quiet!

Haylie: (Gulp)

Below The Tree

Kyoshi: Find those three girls! They must have figured us out!

Man with a scar on his face: But they didn't kill us, so they must have been human! They are no threat to a hoard of demons!

Weird skinny dude: Yessss... And they were vvverry odd looking in thossse closssse! No one would give freaksss like them the time offff day..

Kyoshi: Hush your mouths you fools! If they know we are planning a war against the humans they could tell the villagers, who can, in turn, tell the demon slayers!

Haylie: (Thinking) That's what Songo was in the story! If we can get their help, these guys will be dead meat!

Eden: (Also thinking) Luckily we kept falling in the forrest and got covered in mud! They can't smell us!

(Note, This is compared to Inuyasha's and Sessomaru's accute sense of smell, hearing, and (I think) sight.)

Back In The Tree

(Becca, Eden, and Haylie are all just staring at each other, totally scared, as you might imagine. They waited untill the demons left the clearing and, in any case, were out of sight, earshot, the works. And began to talk in hushed, whispered voices)

Haylie: We need to go find the Demon Slayers!

Becca: Are you nuts! We can't even get out of this tree!

Eden: Becca, you and Haylie are both right. So, to start, we need to find a way out of this tree without getting caught.

(Suddenly, both Becca and Haylie look at Eden, in shock)

Eden: What! I can say something smart every now and then can't I?

Little girl's voice: Who is up there?

Becca+Eden+Haylie: O.O!

Haylie: Ummm...No one...?

(Becca and Eden slap themselves in the head)

Little girl: I can tell your human. You smell it. Come on down!

Becca+Eden+Haylie: You SMELL it!

(The three peak out of the tree)

(A little person, who looks alot like a lepord with human hands and feet is standing there staring at them)

Haylie: A DEMON!

Little Lepord girl: (Giggles at the three shocked faces) I'm one of the good demons silly! We help Conaway Village as well as help the Demon Slayers fight off the bad guys! May I ask what you are doing in a tree?

(They all just sit there, flabbergasted)

Eden: We're hiding from a buncha demons who just recently tried to kill us!

Little Lepord girl: Oh.. THEM. They're just a buncha misfit nusinces that tries fighting our town constantly! They just cause trouble, and they HATE humans.

Eden: Oh, that's reasurring.

Little Lepord girl: Come to the village with me! You three look like something the village elder, Sakuya, told me about!

(She starts to walk off but looks back to see them remaining hesitantly in the tree)

Little Lepord girl: Don't worry! (Sticks her nose in the air) They are long gone! There's no sent of them! Come on!

(Haylie then slowly climbs down the tree and steps with caution up to the girl who smiles and holds out her hand for acception)

(Haylie takes it and is observing the little girl in the process)

(Eden and Becca then climb down inching towards Haylie and the little girl)

Haylie: This is Eden!(She points towards Eden) And this is Becca! (Points at Becca with the opposite hand) And I'm Haylie!

Little Lepord girl: Well, I'm Kira! Nice to meet you/// What weird names you all have!

Eden: Well, yours is weird to us! (Laughs)

The Village (We're just getting there)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(As the three get to the village, tons of people begin stare at them, but say nothing and go about their bussiness)

Haylie: Hey! Where's your house?

Kira(Lepord girl): Oh it's just a little house on the edge of town, I live alone, so I can't afford much! -

Eden: We'll have to take care of that, won't we guys?

Kira: What do you mean?

Haylie: (Has a happy smile) You'll see!...

(They continue to walk untill they reach what looks like the biggest hut in the center of the town)

(They walk in, and see a guy they all recognize on contact)

Haylie+Becca+Eden: Mi...MIROKU!

(A guy with a small ponytail and a cool looking staff looks over suprised)

Miroku: ...Um.. Do I know you?

(Haylie, Becca, and Edens mouths drop. They then huddle up)

Eden: Wait a minute... You mean that Inuyasha story was REAL!

Haylie: (Shaking with exitement) This... Is...SO...COOL!

Becca: Why can't I be a demon in this?

(Miroku buts in)

Miroku: Um.. How do you know Inuyasha? He's not on the Continent.

Eden: Wait, we're on the _Continent_! O.O!

Haylie: Hm..Oh! Of course! It's only right that way because we went through a time dimention in America!

Becca: This is so friggin' confusing!

Haylie: ...Wait. But Miroku, how did you get here? O.o

Miroku: I'm on something of a releif mission because demons are over populating the Continent. So me and Sango took a ship here to help!

Haylie: You _and_ Sango? But why?... Oooohh, never mind!

Eden: She couldn't leave you alone for ten seconds could she?

Miroku: Um... How do you know about me and Sango? O.o

(Haylie sighs and pulls out her Inuyasha book)

Haylie: You probably can't read this, but this is the stories about Inuyasha, Kagome, shippo, and you guys..

(Miroku flips through the pages, and actually seems to understand what he's looking at)

Miroku: Who has been writing about us? And I haven't seen Kagome or Inuyasha for a few years since we defeated Naraku..

Haylie: Wait, how much time passes between the two worlds?

Eden: I don't know, why? O.o

(Haylie flips back to where the authors picture is in the Inuyasha book and points at it)

Haylie: It's just a hunch, but I think this may be Kagome. .'

Becca: What! Really! That's so COOL!

Haylie: Isn't it? -

Eden: Hey, would you two groupies get over here and help me explain to Miroku who we are and where we're from?

Haylie+Becca: Oh. Ok!

That's all for now! Tell me what you think of it! After a certain number of responses(Reveiws) I'll add to my story for you!

Thanks for reading! (Tip: Later on there may be some lemons (I think that's what it's called!) but it's not a gauruntee! (In otherwards, I haven't decided yet!) And, I like doing this, if you have any ideas for a future part of this story, give me a suggestion! I consider most of them greatly!


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie: I do not own Inuyasha. This is chapter 2, and I am having a ton of fun on this!

Eden: But don't you wish we could own it?

Becca: That'd be so friggin' awesome!

Haylie: Of course I wish, but don't we all?

Eden: Haylie tell them what I told you! :o

Hayile: Ya ok, I'm putting up the second chapter without any revews being posted because my friend Eden said that it wouldn't let her get to my account to give me a reveiw. She read my story prior but didn't have time to reveiw, so ya!

Becca: Ok, ok, we should continue with the story now.

Haylie: Ok, back to the story!

Intro: We are continuing from where we found Miroku and how we are figuring out what's been going on since Kagome being in the Inuworld...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eden: Hey, would you two groupies get over here and help me explain to Miroku who we are and where we're from?

Haylie+Becca: Oh. Ok!

(So the weird, complicated explainations comenced. Untill we finished and the little lepord girl Kira finally spoke up)

Kira: Um... Sorry to stop you, but the elder should see you before dusk.. (Looks out at the now starting to set sun)

Haylie: Oh! I'm so sorry! We were going with you first! You should have said something!

Kira: Um... But you seemed to be enjoying yourself! '

Eden: No excuse! Come on, to the elder!

Becca+Haylie: Ya!

(They all say goodbye to Miroku, who said he'd meet back up with them later after the meeting)

In the Farthest Back Section of the Hut

Kira: Here we are! Miss Sakuya! I have a suprise for you!

Voice: Really Kira? Come on back.

Kira: Yes maam!

(Motions for them to follow and walks through a wooden door off to the right)

(The three shrug but follow obediently, as they get in the room, they see an old woman sitting in the middle of the enormous Almost too enormous for the size of the huge hut room)

Elder Sakuya: Why Kira, bring your friends out of the shadows, I want to see them..

Kira: Yes maam!

(She pushes Haylie, Eden, and Becca up until they are directly in front of the old women, who as soon as she sees the three's faces, tears well up in her eyes)

Elder Sakuya: Oh! Thank the heavens! Our three gaudian angels have returned!

(Haylie, Becca, and Eden all glance at each other confusedly then look back to the elder)

Becca: Um, maam? I think you have us mixed up with someone else..

Elder Sakuya: No, no! You three are the very image of our three greatest warriors! They died when I was but 34, I knew them well.

Haylie: But..

Eden: That can't be! We're from the future! We came through a well like Kagome did!

Elder Sakuya: So I take it you know of Kagome? Miroku tells me many stories about them.

Haylie: Well... Um... I kinda read about them... /

Elder Sakuya: Just like her all right, reading constantly... I bet you also analize multiple things even when it is not needed?

Eden: Yes! We can't get her to stop doing it either. She acts like a friggin' worry wort sometimes!

Becca: She's good to have around when you have homework or are playing videogames though!

Eden: Ya, remember that one last week? Ironically it was an Inuyasha videogame and we couldn't kill the rampaging demon Inu, well she was watching the whole time and asked if she could play, well, she got him down to his last life before dying twice, then on the third try she still had full health and completely mutilated him!

Becca: Like I said, handy:D

Elder Sakuya: What, may I ask is a 'videogame'?

Becca: Hmm... How to explain...

Eden: We'll bring one next time we go back to our time and then show it to you ok?

Elder Sakuya: You are like your past-self as well, always good at figuring a plan of action out quickly, which may be why you three have always been good friends, in past-life as well as in present! Though in that time, you were all powerful sorceresses (A/N: This is like a priestess only they're not as _pure_. They also use many different kinds of weapons) You protected people from dangerous demons but wanted nothing in return. I must say, it's awkward not seeing you three out of your old clothes.

Eden+Becca+Haylie: Wha? O.o

Elder Sakuya: Three preistesses.One that analizes all the ways to deal with a situation, one that figures the best plan of action from what is analized, and one that is both smart and strong to lead the carryout of the plan of action.

Becca: Hey, that **_is_** like us!

Kira: So maam, they are indeed who you were in desperate search of?

Elder Sakuya: Yes Kira! You are such a good child!

(She pats her on the head kindly)

Elder Sakuya: Oh, forgive my rudeness! What are your names children?

Eden: We're not children, we're all almost 16.

Haylie: I'm Haylie! Nice to meet you Miss Sakuya!

(Haylie shakes Sakuya's hand, as Sakuya was about to bow. Sakuya looks at Haylie confusedly)

(Becca then walks up and shakes her hand, Sakuya now gets that this is a greeting and shakes back)

Becca: I'm Rebecca! But call me Becca!

Eden: I'm Eden! It's a pleasure!

Elder Sakuya: It is good to see you again Eden, Becca, and Haylie. But I'm afraid your individual weapons are scattered to three different places on the continent. They were made specially by you three yourselves. You should find them if you plan to stay here over periods of time with all these demons around!

Haylie: Cool! We've got our first mission! Should we split to get them or stay together?

Eden: Uh, none of us would make it long out there if we split up so we'll stay together.

Becca: Ya!

Elder Sakuya: Then it's settled, you must find Domefi Village. In that village is Becca's weapon, Haylie's is within Mount Wahala, and Eden's in the temple in the Forrest of Sungan.

(Haylie pulls a notebook out of her bag and begins to write down their names and the places to find their specific items. She then stops and looks at Elder Sakuya)

Haylie: What about direction, Miss Sakuya?

Elder Sakuya: Sharp as ever I see! Haylie, yours is to the southwest! Becca's is the southeast and Eden's is west of Haylie's item's destination! Did you get that all down dear?

Haylie: ...West of Mount Wahala or my item... got it!

Elder Sakuya: Good! I wish you luck on your journey!

Haylie: I have one question to ask Kira first!

Kira: M-me? Yes what is it?

Haylie: Would you be so kind as to accompany us on our journey?

Kira: You want me to come along with you? Well, I need to get out a little from my hut... Ok, I'll go..

Haylie: That's why I told you you'll see! We were planning to repay you for helping us anyway! When we get back, we'll help build you a new, bigger house!

Kira: O.O! No! I-I couldn't impose upon you like that!

Haylie+Becca+Eden: We're gonna do it wether you like it or not.

Haylie: You deserve better! and we'll be your sisters!

Eden: So you'll have a bigger house and a family now!

Kira:(Almost in tears) Th-thanks...

Becca: No problem, we need someone to count on in this world other then the elder and Miroku anyway! Besides, I've never had a sister!

Kira: Hehheh...

(Kira hugs the three tightly)

Kira:(Whispers) Thanks.. I'll never forget this... I now have my very own family! -

Haylie+Becca+Eden: Yup:D

(They walk out the door, Kira needs to pack a few things before they leave so they head for her house)

At Kira's House

Kira: This is my hut, it's small, but cosey!

Haylie: It's adorable for how small it is!

Kira: Thankyou, my parents built it!

(Kira walks into the house while our three heroes remain talking outside for the moment)

Haylie: Hey! In a way, we now have our Shippo!

Becca: You're right!

Eden: But we still don't have our Inuyasha! (Pout)

Haylie: But we have our Miroku and Sango! I asked them and they said they'd join us.

Becca: I think that might just be because us three're like the Kagomes of this one!

Eden: Ya, I agree! Guess what? That evil monk Kyoshi wasn't that bad looking!

Haylie+Becca: TT' ... And where did **_that _**come from?

Eden: Oh, it just popped into my head!

Becca: Eden, no corresponding with the enemy!

Eden: I'M NOT...yet...

Haylie: Geez! TT'

(They walk into the house and help Kira pack some stuff and hide any items she absolutely didn't want stolen in the hidden basement. They then went on there way, met up with Miroku and Sango and headed out for Domefi Village)

In the Forrest

Miroku: Lady Haylie, how is it that you guys came threw the well? I mean Kagome was a preistess but you--?

Haylie: We are reincarnations of sorceress warriors that fought for this village. We were the first to protect people in that village without wanting anything from them.

Eden: Man, we were cheep! But it was still a good thing to do at least!

Becca: I have a comment/question guys..

Haylie+Becca+Miroku+Sango+Kira: What?

Becca: Does this mean we're still sorceresses?

Eden: I don't think so. In present world we were born completely human.

Haylie: But in order to be able to pass through the well we must still have some of that in us right?

Eden: I don't know! Your asking those questions again!

Miroku: Calm down ladys! Why don't you go take a bath? There's a lake over that way.

(Points off to the far left)

Haylie:... Your right! I do need a bath! I haven't taken one since we fell in the well! (Starts to walk in the direction Miroku pointed)

Eden: Wait... We need to hop in the stream **_together_**! O.o

Becca: You're right! I don't like the sound of that!

Kira: But it is a good method of protection! I always had to go with someone too!

Becca: The only ones who would probably need pretection is Haylie and Kira.

Haylie:Hey... TT'

(They bicker a bit more then walk down to the lake, they jump in quickly, finish their baths and quickly jump back out of the icey cold water)

Haylie: Luckily Kagome gave Sango towels before she left!

Eden: Ya, I refuse to air-dry for the whole world to see! :o

(They hear a loud, angry sounding yell, and a sound of snapping twigs coming their way. They hide off in the trees farther away and quickly get dressed. All the while remaining silent)

(A man now stood where the girls _were_ standing, he's sniffing all around him, he has pale grey-black short hair, grey-black dog ears, a tail, and bronze colored eyes. His eyes darting back and forth, he yells aggitatedly at the trees)

Grey haired guy: Come out of there! I can smell you, you filthy humans!

Haylie:(Thinking?) Oh great! We're gonna get our asses kicked! Well, I should see what we're up against!

(Haylie climbs quietly out of a tree not far from this guy, she then walks out farther silently and throws a rock at the back of his head. He snatches it before it gets close to it's destination and hurls it back the exact way it came. Haylie tries to dodge, but it still hits her in the shoulder.)

Haylie:(Clutching a now slightly bleeding shoulder) Ouch! That hurt you dipshit!

Grey haired guy: Well, it coulda hurt me if I hadn't caught it!

Haylie: (Steps out from hiding) Oh shut up!

G.H.G.: No! You started it!

Haylie: TT

G.H.G.: Don't look at me like that _human_!

Haylie: And by the looks of you, I'd say you're a half demon. So don't address me as '_human' _by that you're only degrading yourself!

G.H.G.: Humans like you don't live long in this area.

Haylie: And yet I remain breathing, hmm? Maybe this area just likes me?

G.H.G.: What the fuck is wrong with you?... Oh I get it, you're not from around here are you?

Haylie: Nope!

G.H.G: Well in that case, no one will care that you're dead. :)

Haylie: Ya huh, you would!

G.H.G: What!

Haylie: Nothing! I'm just from the future! Where everyone has a comeback to everything:)

G.H.G: TT' _Whaaat_?

Becca: (jumps out of a tree) Haylie there is something wrong with you, I just don't think you know it!

Eden: (Comes out of a bush) Haylie, stop doing that to the poor demon guy, and anyway, you stole my comeback line!

Haylie: Well, that's what popped into my head at the time!

G.H.G: How many of you are there!

Haylie: SAAANGOO! KIIIRRAAAA! COME ON OUT! THIS GUYS COOL!

(They jump out of a nearby tree and walk up)

Sango: You look a little like Inuyasha. Exept colors are off and you have short hair...

G.H.G: T.T' What...the...hell...

Eden: **I **. **I**...You're RIGHT! He does! Exept he seems a little... _Calmer_?

Becca: Hey, dude, what's your name?

G.H.G.: You think I'm gonna tell you?

Eden: Actually, we thought you'd tell Haylie, but it was taking too long.

G.H.G: What?

Becca: Nevermind! We need to get going! Remember, our **weapons**?

Sango: Oh yes, you're right! We must get going!

Haylie: See ya, dude! (Waves at G.H.G.)

Eden+Becca: It's been hella fun!

G.H.G: What the...? O.o?

(This guys thoughts are now going every which way as you all might imagine. Well, if not here's three of the main ones: ' What the... Who were they?' ' Why are they wondering around in this forrest anyway?' ' What's this about _weapons_?' So ya, this guy is all bumfuddled so he decided to get his answer by tailing our three heroes. Now the story commences...)

On the Road Again

Haylie+Sango: Hey, we're back!

Miroku: Hello! What took you five so long?

Haylie: Oh, we were just pickin' on a demon. .

Miroku: You're lucky to alive then! All the demons in these parts are pretty strong, much stronger then even Yura of the Hair! Surely you've read about her..?

Haylie: Of course we have!... Wait, you weren't there when Inu and Kag fought her, how would _you_ know?

Miroku: Before Inuyasha and Kagome fought her, I've seen the damage she can cause. Who do you think kept her under controll? ( A/N: Not a very good job I guess 'cause she attacked Inu's village in the story pretty brutally untill Inu finally killed her!)

Eden: Oh, ok but in the story she was a weak demon.

Miroku: Ya, to other _demons_.

Eden: Oh. O.O

Haylie: Uh... Lets go fishing! o

Everyone: T.T...?

Haylie: It will lighten the mood and it's a ton of fun!

Becca: Ya, all Haylie ever manages to catch is carp! It is soo funny, lets go!

(They head to a nearby stream and sure enough, after about five minutes, everyone's having a blast, and to make it funnier Haylie really does catch nothing but carp the whole time, but she's still enjoying it!)

Eden: Look! What should we name this one! (She holds up Haylie's most recent 'Carp Pull-in')

Kira: Hm.. What about Kami?

Haylie: (Grabs the fish) You're right! He does look like a Kami!

(While this is going on, Miroku had already caught more than enough fish (Edible that is!) and was cooking them while Becca helped him)

(A/N: Oh! And our tailer demon is in the trees, trying to resist going down and eating all our heroes fish. The aroma was getting to him like, lets say for fun, fish in a fish tank to their fishflakes)

Haylie: (Walks up and grabs a cooked fish) That was tiring! Now we feast on the fruits of my labor! :D

Miroku+Kira+Sango: ( They're all anime tear drop)

Eden: (Takes Haylie's fish right before she could take a bite out of it) You may have labored, but _your_ fruits died early.

Becca: (Grabs another fish and hands it to a shocked Haylie, then takes Edens) Ya, but_ you _refused to fish, so I think it's _you_ who is undeserving of a fish dinner.

Eden: Hmph.

(Haylie hands Eden a fish and continues to nibble on hers, they then go to sleep on blankets brought by Sango and are sleeping soundly when our tailing demon comes through the camp)

Grey haired guy: (Thinking) Is there any more fish? Damn am I hungry!

(Suddenly, something grabs his ankle. Making him nearly jump)

Grey haired guy: Wha-what..? Oh it's the girl with the backpack.. Fhew

( Suddenly, Haylie mutters in a voice unlike the one he had heard from her earlier) Demon... You will not harm my friends... Unless you want to be destroyed...

G.H.G: (Shocked) Wh-what? I was just looking for some grub you freak...

Haylie: Be on your way then... ( She then releases his ankle, and attains a different sleeping position then before)

G.H.G: That was weird... she's still sound asleep... Is she someone that lets ghosts posses her or something..?

Becca:(Also in a different, more mature tone) You wonder what we are... don't you? We are the past selves of these three girls... We protect them when they are most vulnerable, since.. in a way, we are still them.

Eden:(Same as other two) Yes... Call us the gaurdians... I am Namia...( Pernounced: Na- My- Ya)

Haylie: I am... Airi...(Pernounced: A- E- Ri)

Becca: And I am Kana... There is an extra fish within Airi or in otherwards Haylie's bag...

G.H.G: Thankyou...I think...

(He takes a look in the bag sees the wonderous items but decides against touching any of it. I guess he's heard of 'curiousity killed the cat' or dog for that matter! He grabs the fish and runs to a nearby tree, he jumps to the top eats his fish and falls asleep)

The Next Morning

( Our demon nearly falls outta the tree when he hears--)

Haylie: AAHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: WHA!

Haylie: (Looking around) **Where is he!**

Eden+Becca: What!

Haylie: The demon came through camp last night! I heard him! (Looks back at her open bag) That damn demon stole my fish I had stashed for lunch!

Becca: Calm down, he was probably hungry too.

Eden: Ya, he probably sat there and watched us cook and everything, he must've been starvin' dude.

Haylie: ... I guess you're right.. ( Then yells out) YOU BETTER ASK NEXT TIME OR YOU'LL PAY! :O

G.H.G: (Gulp) Better not piss her off unless I want that 'gaurdian' after me.. I can tease her a bit though.

(The group then packs up camp and heads out. With G.H.G hot on their tail.)

Haylie: That's all for now! Remember, give me your ideas you think would work in the story and I'll see if they work out to my liking! Untill next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie: Hey! This is chapter 3!

Eden: People! Give reveiws! Haylie will run outta ideas someday!

Becca: Hey! Look who I found outside! (Drags in G.H.G)

Eden: Will you friggin' tell us your us your name now? Calling you G.H.G is getting rediculous!

G.H.G: Geez! You'll find out in this Chapter! Leave me alone!

Haylie: We better! I'm not big on G.H.G either!

Becca: Haylie, you're the author! You're the one who hasn't come up with a name yet, so don't hassle G.H.G when it's your fault!

Haylie: Oh ya, huh? Hehe...

Eden: Well lets get the story stated then!

From last time...

(The group then packs up camp and heads out. With G.H.G hot on their tail.)

Sango: How far is it to Domefi Village Miroku?

Miroku: Hmm... About another six miles maybe?

Haylie: I need to work out more... TIIIIT'

Eden: Me to.. But no one said this would be easy!

Becca: (From the front of the group) You guys are so slow! Come on!

(Haylie is carrying a sleeping Kira, while Eden, also as far back as Haylie, is talking with Haylie about random things)

Eden: Well, this will surely make us thinner if we keep coming back!

Haylie: Ya.. And we'll get alot of fighting experience!

Eden: Don't you think it's weird that we haven't got attacked by any demons yet?

Haylie: Ya, that's another thing that's really worrying me...

Eden: What should we do if we get attacked?

Haylie: Miroku and Sango will kill them... And I wouldn't doubt it if Becca goes in empty handed too! I wonder what our weapons'll look like.

Eden: I don't know but we'll see Becca's weapon first hand!

Haylie: Watch, I bet you it will be a giant mallot or something!

Eden: LOL, ya!

(Haylie then runs into a stopped Becca, who is looking forward, shocked)

Eden+Haylie: HUH!

Becca: Dude, that's an **Inu-sized **monster...O.O...

(Eden and Haylie then look up, seeing one tank of a monster, and Haylie then yells without thinking--)

Haylie: Demon Dude! GET THE HELL OUT HERE! OoO

(Suddenly our G.H.G jumps out of nowhere)

G.H.G: (mumbles)You humans are such a pain! (He then starts fighting the monster demon)

(He gets cut up, but, along with Miroku and Sango, ends up killing the monster)

Haylie: Whoot! You go guys!

Eden:(Walks up to G.H.G) Can you tell us your name _now_!

G.H.G: Hmph... It's Keldur (Pronounced: Ke -l -der)

Haylie: Thanks for helping save us Keldur!

Becca: That's a fun name! It's kinda like 'kinder'!

Haylie: Well Keld, you get to join us for dinner now!

Keldur: Huh?

Eden: Come on! We're cookin' a stew tonight!

Keldur: Of what?

Becca: Of demon!

Keldur:... I think I'll pass... TIIIIT'

Haylie: She was just kidding! You're as bad as me when it comes to sarcasticness!

Eden: Actually, you beleived Becca for a minute too Haylie. I saw your face.

Haylie: T/T I-I did not!

Becca+Eden: Did to!

Haylie: Hmph.

Keldur: Well what is it then?

Becca: It's Phesant and rabbit with carrots and potatoes. Haylie, say yum yum!

Haylie: You killed a rabbit?

Becca: Um, it was a weak rabbit, wouldn't have lived long. We just put it out of it's misery.  
Haylie: Ok. Lets eat! I'm starved!

Becca:(Whispers to Eden) Whew! that was close!

At Dinner

Haylie: This is actually really good! Who made this?

Kira: Yes, it is very good///

Becca: It was me of course! The only real chef here besides Miroku!

Sango: I can cook also Becca!

Becca: Ya, that's why we won't _let_ you cook huh?

Sango: ... TT' (Anger mark)

Haylie:.. Uhhh! What do you think of the food Keldur? .'

Keldur: ... It's ok I _guess_.

(Becca punches him in the face and he leans over in momentary pain)

Keldur: What the FUCK? What's up with you!

Becca: Don't you EVER mock_ my _cooking!

Eden: Damn! Krazy bitch alert!

Becca:(Shiny eyed look You know, the 'I'm gonna Kill you' one, like outta Fruits Basket with Kagura)

Eden: Um, forget I said anything! OIIIIO'

Kira: ...O/O'

( Miroku appears, he was currently getting firewood)

Miroku: What's going on? (Sets down firewood)

Sango: Oh Miroku! Becca said I can't cook, and she won't let me! (Gets the girly, seductive teary eyes that is used for manipulating boys)

Miroku: Oh Sango! You can too cook! I love your cooking!(Grabs Sangos ass)

(Sango slaps Miroku but has a smile on her face all the more. She then walks by Becca, Eden, Kira, and Haylie)

Sango: See Becca? I just think you're jelous of my skill. (Winks at her and keeps walking)

Haylie:...I don't think I've ever seen that side of Sango before... O.O'

Eden: Hey, every woman has a side of themselves they don't like showing, but I think Becca REALLY pissed her off!

Becca: OMG...

Haylie:... What? O.o

Becca:.. She... She's _good_...

(Kira waves a hand in front of the now dazed Becca)

Keldur: (Finally talks again) Heh, I bet all you are like that sometimes. You'all seem the types that shouldn't be made too mad.

Eden: Actually, the one that's the hardest to make mad is the one that you REALLY shouldn't make mad.

Kira: What?

Becca: (Points at Haylie) ...But like you said we're all that way, she's just the worst.

Eden: Anger can be manipulated two ways: It can either overpower you and make your efforts worthless, or you can controll it and make yourself even stronger.

Haylie: And were'd you learn _that_ line?

Eden: You were mumbling it in gym class or something, I think it stopped you from the urge to kill our teacher from that extra run he gave us.

Becca: So in a way, you're talking more about restraint and weakness more or less.

Eden: Yes! Man Becca, thanks for making it simpler for him and Kira!

Becca: No prob.

Haylie: I was mumbling that? I don't remember..

Keldur:(Mumbles)...was it Airi giving her 'now' self tips and Eden overheard then? I don't know...

Haylie: What? Wha'd you say Keld?

Kelder: Huh? Oh nothing!

Becca: In my oppinion, you're the weird one! (Points at Keldur)

Kelder: Hey!

Haylie: Ok ok! Stop the fights! Man I'd hate to see you two drunk! Well if you ever do get drunk I'm taking bets!

Keldur: What?

Eden: Haylie likes taking bets on fights for fun. She's made a hundred bucks in a Sohma fight while we were visiting with Becca's cousin Kyo once. I, in total lost twenty dollars.(A/N: If you don't know, go to my friend Eden. Me and her started a Fruba story called ' 10 Days in the Sohma house' )

Keldur: Ya _ok_.

Becca: (Yawns) I'm tired! Time for bed!

Haylie: (Also yawns) Ya you're right. It's time to get some shut-eye!

(They all drop on the ground asleep, Kira, Sango, and Miroku had retired prior to the start of this peice of the conversation)

Keldur: (Anime deardrops at their 'sleep fall' and sits down cross legged and also falls asleep (A/N: This is Inu-style sleeping!)

The Next Morning

(Keldur wakes up and finds that our three heroes are gone. He's thinking How did I not hear them get up? He then gets out of his position and notices Sango, Kira, and Miroku are still there)

Keldur: (Whispers) Dammit! Where are those three?(He then remembers that they are indeed women and decides to go to the river to look for them)

( When he gets to the last thin patch of trees, he hears a somewhat enchanting melody being hummed at the river. He sneaks stealthily through the trees as to find who is humming. He then sees Haylie in the stream playing in the water and humming by herself. He flushes and turns his eyes back to the trees, only to get faced by his worst nightmeare.)

Becca: What may I ask are you doing spying on Haylie? (A/N: By the way, becca is fully dressed, so don't be going getting any ideas guys!)

Eden: (Also comes out) Haylie! Cover yourself! (Haylie had been looking curiously towards the trees when she heard Becca's voice, and, at the command, is doing as she's told and grabbing a towel)

Keldur:(Restraining to look over) I .. Uh.. Came to make sure you girls were ok!

Eden: Riiiighttt!

(Becca bonks him on the head making him shout and as soon as he does, they hear a yell)

Becca:What was--? O.o

Eden: It was Haylie!

Keldur: Great! Look what you caused!

Eden: _Hello_! Haylie remember!

Becca: Sniff her out! You're a dog demon! (Points at Keldur)

Keldur: Hmmm...(Sniff sniff) They went left with her!

Becca: Onwards then!

Eden+Keldur: Yes!

A Dark Tent

Haylie: Damn it! Tell me where I fuckin' am already will you? Might as well 'cause you're gonna kill me anyway! Or at least uncover my eyes!

Voice: That is very unnecessary Miss Haylie. We'll take off the blindfold when your friends get here.

Haylie: Ky-kyoshi! Tell me, if you're human, why are you working for a bunch of damn stupid demons!

(Gets smacked by an unknown hand Due to the blindfold)

Haylie: Fuck! That hurts you assholes!

(Suddenly, Haylie blanks out. When she comes to, Kyoshi is lying on the floor clutching his wrist and three other demons are in a pile off to the side. Oh, and her blindfold is now off if you didn't know)

Haylie: Wha...What! O.o?

(Eden runs into the room followed by Becca and Keldur)

Eden: Haylie! Are you ok?(Looks Haylie up and down, noticing a few cuts and a gash on her arm)

Becca: What happened here? O.O?

Haylie: I don't know, I blanked out and when I came to, I found myself here. (Points at Kyoshi on the floor and the three demons off to the side)

Eden: Aww, poor Kyoshi..

(Everyone gasps including Kyoshi, who sits up and stares at the four)

Kyoshi: Good Match Airi, next time you emerge, I will destroy you.(He looks at Haylie)

Haylie+Becca+Eden: Huh? 'Aieri'?

Keldur: Uh, it's nothing! Shall we go?

(He rushes them out but remains in the room himself)

Kyoshi: ...When did _you_ meet these girls?

Keldur: Huh! About a week ago, what of it?

Kyoshi: You're already growing friendly to them. Intresting since you haven't been attached to anyone this much since your mother. Need I remind you killed her yourself.

Keldur: No! That wasn't my fault!

Kyoshi: Oh yes it was. You destroyed her in a blind rage six years ago, remember?

Keldur: Dammit! Fuck off! You slipped me something and I know it!

Kyoshi: When will you be comming back to us Keldur? It's been quieter since you left.

Keldur: I will never make the mistake of joining _your _side again Kyoshi.

Kyoshi: Your human side says that, but your demon side begs to differ.

Keldur: _You're _human to, you manipulative bastard!

Kyoshi: Not after I took that witches immortality potion.

Keldur: Later, old man! And don't you _ever _come near them again!

(He roughly exits the tent)

Kyoshi: ... Sorry, but that is quite inevitable Keldur... Heh heh..

Back at Camp

(Eden is putting medicine on Haylie's cuts as Haylie is telling them what happened)

Haylie:... And when we got to the tent. I was argueing my head off, I admit, but one of them smacked me! I yelled at them and then I blanked out. I then found myself standing up and everyone was down on the floor! It was soo weird!

Kira: I can't believe you aren't badly harmed!

Eden: I think this was one of Haylie's 'Oh, I just got REALLY mad' things.

Becca: Either that, or she's actually like the Hulk!

Haylie: I don't think I would like that very much. And my clothes weren't torn up.

Kira: What is a Hulk?

Haylie:It's a guy who is super strong to humans from our time, kinda like a huge demon with green skin!

Kira: Ooohh...

Keldur: (Mumbles) ... I know who it was... Airi..what power..

Eden: Huh? What was that?

Keldur: Oh, nothing.

Sango: I can't beleive this! We'll have to keep a better eye on you then!

Haylie: NOT NECESSARY. T.T'

Eden+Becca: Don't worry! We'll do it!

Haylie: Oh no you--

Eden: Whether she likes it or not!

Haylie: Damn it! (Snaps fingers)

Keldur: And I shall keep an eye on _all three _of them.

Kira: What about me?

Eden+Becca: WHAT!

Miroku: Ok! That means that you will also be accompanying them to the stream then, if you are that much like Inuyasha.

Keldur: HAYLIE GOT KIDNAPPED _AT_ THE RIVER, SO YES! :O

Haylie: Just as long as you don't look! .'

Keldur: Who do you think I--!... Never mind. Don't worry, I won't unless you're in danger.

Eden: Good. That's a contract right? (Holds out a hand)

Keldur: (Looks at her hand in confusion) Ya, whatever.

Eden:(Grabs Keldur's hand and shakes it) It's a sealed deal!

On the Road the Next Day

Haylie: I wonder if our parnets are worried about us..?

Eden: They probably think we're going to each others houses the whole break.

Becca: But we only have a week long break, it's been four days already!

Haylie: We are SO dead!

Miroku: Don't worry! We're here!

Everyone: Finally?

Miroku: We'll get the first weapon, then head back and when you come again, we'll get the next one! You see, if we don't take any breaks and walk through the night we'll get back in a day and a half!

Kira: That's convenient!

Haylie+Eden: Ya, but tiring!

Becca: We can handle it!

Keldur: What is this place!

(As they walk into the town it is completely deserted and is over grown with a lot of plantlife)

Becca: THIS is Domefi Village!

Miroku: Yes... It was attacked by a lord demon about three years ago, now it serves as a reminder to all...

Haylie: Oh! So it's like a memorial?

Eden: You mean like with Pearl Harbor? That's wacked!

Keldur: Whoa whoa, slow down, what?

Beeca: We're confusing them again with our future stuff!

Haylie: If I teach them how to read they can read about it!

Eden: Well you did say you were gonna become a teacher, so go ahead!

Becca: Hello? My weapon first!

Haylie+Eden: Oh yeah! Lets go!

(They walk through the depressing little town untill they get to one place that looked like it shouldn't be there, a large shrine)

Haylie: Whoooooaaa... O.O

Eden: That's pretty big..

Kira: That's REALLY big...!

Becca: I think it's in there... It's like it's drawing me in...

(They follow Becca with torches they found and lit outside, she seems to be in a trance of some sort and is walking down certain corridores untill they reach a large wall, it has a woman with a bowl haircut with her arms spread wide as if she were free falling off a cliff. She wore a dress with slits in it going up to her thighs with shorts underneath, the top of it was like a tanktop with a kimono collar.)

(Becca's eyes then turn crystal clear blue and she says--)

Becca: I am Kana. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine.

(The walls begin to shake and glow, Becca then assumes the possition of the woman on the wall. Somehow, she then starts to float and fuses with the wall, then everything goes dark. The torches, the wall, everything looses it's light Dispair overcomes our remaining heroes as even their inner hope and light fades away. Keldur is in so much fear that he drops to his knees and begins to yell 'Mother! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!' Over and over again, Eden had passed out on the floor after a while, while Miroku, Kira, and Sango passed out almost on contact, but, somehow Haylie who had dropped to her hands and knees kept herself from fainting, she crawled over to Keldur and grabbed his hand tightly, he, who also couldn't see, didn't know who it was and assumed it was his dead mother because he was loosing it from the overbear of sadness.)

Keldur: (Whispers)Mother...

Haylie: I-it'll.. Be alright Keld...

(She then passes out, but, Keldur still thinking it's his mother, grabs her in mid fall and holds her tightly to him, him thinking he's reliving her dying and not wanting her to die again)

Keldur: Mother...No..

(Suddenly, Becca pops out of the wall and falls to the floor with a giant sword. Then, all the light taken floods back into the room. Keldur notices he is holding Haylie and flushes but doesn't move. Everyone but Haylie is stirring)

Eden: (Looks around) Ahh! There you are Becca!

Kira: Wha.. What happened to Haylie!

(Everyone looks over at Haylie in Keldur's arms, she's not moving)

Eden: She said she needed to help the crying baby. That whole happiness sucking thing musta really fatigued her!

Sango: She must of meant she wanted to help Keldur, but why refer to him as a baby?

Eden: Don't ask me!

Becca: Whooaa.. I'm soo tired... (Fwump! She hits the ground like a rock)

Miroku: Lets sleep here tonight! We all need rest!

Eden: But SCHOOL!

Miroku: Don't worry, don't worry! Just rest!

The Next Morning (We're at the Temple)

(Keldur didn't move the day before, but slept with his back against the wall and Haylie still out cold in his arms. Everyone else slept on the tiled floor with blankets. Don't worry they threw one on Haylie and one over Kelds shoulders.)

Haylie: Nngg... Huh...? What happened..?

(She looks around and sees she's in Keldur's arms and flushes)

Haylie: (Thinking) Wha? What happened to me yesterday? All I remember is telling Keld it would be ok... then... What happened?

(She lightly sits up, but Keld still wakes up and sees her fall back into his arms again with one hand on her head in pain)

Keldur: ...Are you ok?

Haylie: What happened? My head hurts..Ow..

Keldur: You were helping me when we were in the complete darkness.. Why'd you tell Eden you needed to help the crying baby?

Haylie: I remember trying to help you, but not any part about a crying baby..

Keldur: Oh, ok why were you trying to help me..?

Haylie: Because you were the one in most need of help...

Keldur:... What?

Haylie: Ask her..(Points at her chest)

(Haylie's eyes then turn chrystal turquoise and her voice changes)

Keldur: ...Haylie..?

Haylie: No, I am Airi.

Keldur: Airi? You mean..?

Haylie(Airi form): Yes... Our Future selves are now aware of us..

Keldur: Why'd you refer to me as a crying baby?

Haylie (Airi form): You are a child in desperate need of his mother.. And Haylie, just as I was at one point, is willing to help anyone, sometimes including her enemies. You were a little calmed by her words during the 'light sucking' as well if I understand correctly.

Keldur: ...?Let Haylie back out can you?

Haylie(Airi form): As you wish...

(Fwoosh! A light wind blows and Haylies eyes turn back to their hazel color)

Haylie: Did she tell you why...?

Keldur: Yes. So you know about her now?

Haylie: Yep! I met her when I passed out! Man, she's WAY prettier then me!

Keldur: Haylie, you'll probably look just like her when you get a little older.

Haylie: Hey, weren't we supposed to be going home today...?

Eden: (Suddenly wakes up) Oh no! SCHOOL IS TOMORROW!

(Everyone wakes up at her scream)

Kira: Oh Haylie! You're ok! (Hugs Haylie)

Haylie: Yep! I'm fine! (Hugs Kira back while still lying down)

Becca: I had a weird dream last night...(Looks up) Oh nevermind, it was real after all.

(She looks down at the huge sword at her side and decides it is hers. As soon as she picks up the sword, it transforms into a small necklace and, looking confused, Becca shrugs and puts it on)

Eden: Yay! We got our first weapon!

Haylie: Now, lets go home!

Becca: Ya!

At the Well

(They somehow manage to get to the well by nightfall, Kira had to find it for them)

Eden: Wish us luck! We haven't tried this yet!

Keldur: What! You're risking breaking your legs you know!

Haylie: We know...(Sigh) '

Kira:(Sniff) You better come back soon!

Eden: When it's Saturday again we'll come back!

Haylie: How will we find the next weapon in that little ammount of time! And what if there's another one of those _obsticles_?

Miroku: I don't know.

Sango: We'll figure it out!

(Everyone says there goodbyes You know, hugs, promises, the whole shibang)

Eden+Haylie+Becca: One... Two...THREE! JUMP!

(They jump in the well and close their eyes, they open them when they hit bottom lightly. They then decide to climb up the well side with the recovered gatling hook and rope.From first chapter They get to the top and notice they are at Eden's house it is around midnight when they get in and they pass out on the floor inside)

The Next Morning

Voice: Oh! So you three came over here last night! Get up! It's time for school!

Eden:Nngg... Yes Mom!

Haylie: I'm up! (Hits Becca in the stomache and dodges a kick)

Becca: _What_?

Haylie: School! Come on! Wake up!

(They all shower, brush their hair and teeth, get dressed, and go to school)

At School (During Lunch)

Haylie: Geez, this makes me hate school more! Finals are comming up!

Eden: I know, after being in the Fuedal Era, it shows how much things have changed that people don't like!

Becca: And how much people do like! No music! No Tv! I'm bringing supplies next time!

Haylie: When are we going back anyway?

Eden: This Saturday, why?

Becca: She promised Kira that she'd teach her to read.

Eden: Ooohh!

Haylie: Well, children are more capable of learning than teens and adults! I mean look at us!

Eden: ... She's got a good point.

Becca: And it's funny how we're all planning on going to college too! Go figure!

Haylie: I actually have a teacher that thought it'd be fun to give a test today! I think I bombed it!

Eden: Well, that's only to be expected! Teachers LOVE torchering their students!

Becca: Then they laugh and say, "This is preparing you for college! You never know when you'll get a test!" So what! That's college! We're only in the 9th grade! We got like three more years untill we're even in college! :o

Haylie: I know! But we have to deal with it anyway!

Eden: (Sigh) I can't wait to get back to the Fuedal Era!

Haylie+Becca: Me neither!

Friday(Just After School)

Haylie: Whoot! My mom's bringing over my stuff that I'm takin' to the Inuworld! So we'll have to wait a little while!

Eden: Haylie, I challenge you to a game of Inuyasha, Feudal Combat!

Becca: Eden, you realize Haylie almost always wins unless you cheat or confuse her.

Eden: Sshhh! Don't tell Haylie my attack stratagies!

Haylie: What?

Eden: Oh, nothing!

Becca: ... TT'

(They get to Eden's house, only to get a suprise visit)

Haylie: Hey! Who's that? (Points at a figure in the house)

Becca: Maybe it's Joey.

Eden: That's not my boyfriend! I told him I wouldn't be here this weekend!

Haylie: I'm goin' in!

Eden: If it's a burglar, take care of him!

Haylie: Ok!

(Haylie walks in and, not realizing who it is from the back says really loudly)

Haylie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOUSE?

(The guy jumps about ten feet and wheels around, Haylie now recognizing who he is)

Haylie: Keld! How'd you get through the well?

Keldur: Oh, it's just you! I was wondering where you guys were so I came to get you!

Eden:(Walks in) Damn, you are as presistant as Inuyasha!

Keldur: Ok, for one, I do not _know_ this 'Inuyasha'. Second, I really do not care that we are alike!

Becca: ... I think we should teach him how to play video games.

Haylie: I think we should see what happens when he eats ramen!

Eden: I think we should give him one of Haru's mushrooms! (Once again, refer to '10 Days in the Sohma house' )

Keldur:(Overpowered with confusion of things he doesn't know about) Wha... Wha.. What!

Becca: Mine first since we were already planning to do it anyway!

Haylie: And, at the moment, Eden doesn't have ramen.

Eden: But I do have one of Haru's mushrooms!

(Everyone looks at Eden all like 'I knew it.')

Eden: What! I-- (Ding dong)

Becca: Haylie, your moms here!

Haylie: Good! Now we can go! But first--! (Grabs Keldur by the arm) --I'm introducing Keld to my mom!

Keldur: What!

Eden: Haylie, he's still dressed in Fuedal clothes!

Haylie: I'll tell her we were roll playing!

(Haylie runs out of the room dragging a very confused Keldur behind her. They get to the muck room and open the front door to a very professional looking woman holding bag of clothes and other stuff)

Haylie's Mom: Honey! How's it going? Who's this?

Haylie: Mom, this is my friend I met through Eden, his name is... Ken.

Keldur??????????O.O?

Eden: (Behind door. She is stiffling a very loud laugh)

Haylie's Mom: Why is he dressed like_ that_?

Haylie: We were roll playing! I'm so bad at reading scripts so they made me do sound effects, so I didn't dress up.

Haylie's Mom: Ooohh, ok! What are you roll playing?

Haylie: Um... Inuyasha.

Becca: Mmmrrfff!(It's Becca's turn to stiffle a laugh)

Haylie's Mom: Ok! Well, I won't interupt! Have fun sweety! (Kisses her on the forehead) Bye!

(Haylie's mom gets in their Ford truck and drives off after unloading Haylie's single big bag of clothes and another bag that had other stuff in it like paper, pens, pencils, books, you know)

Eden: HA HA HA! Keldur, your new name is Ken!

Becca: Hahahaha!  
Haylie: Hush! It's harder explaining a forein exchange student then it is a local! Sorry 'bout that Keldur.

Keldur:...O.O...

Haylie: What?

Keldur: Your mother acts exactly like you!

Haylie: Well, I act more like my dad, but of course! She is my mom after all!

Eden: Ya! I act like my mom too! We don't know who becca acts like though.

Becca: But of course!

Haylie: Well, shall we go?

Becca: We didn't play videogames yet:o

Eden: We need to teach him the controls first!

Haylie: Ok, see the button with a circle on it? You push that to attack. And see this? It's called a joystick. you use the left one to move your character around, and you push R2 or this button right here to block an attack. Got it? we'll teach you more as we go.

(After about 23 minutes he is playing against Haylie like a pro and they are matching each other move for move.)

Eden: I think we may have finally found Haylie's match!

Becca: Ya, but it took Haylie longer to learn the controlls!

(After another 10 minutes, Haylie wins with a pinch of life left, and is cheering her head off)

Eden: Ok, pay up!

(Becca gives Eden 10 dollars with an angry frown)

Haylie: Ok, time to go!

Becca: Ya, lets go before I loose any more money!

Keldur: So that's a 'video game'..

Eden: Addicting isn't it?

Haylie: Come on, lets go!

At the Well

Haylie: Ok, who's first?

Becca: I say Keldur.

Keldur: What! I need to make sure you all can get through!

Eden: We can! Go!

Keldur: Hmph! (Jumps in the well and shheeww he's gone)

Becca: Me next! I wanna land on 'im!

Haylie+Eden: Ok, go ahead.

Becca: Whoooppie! (Jumps in quickly)

Eden+Haylie: One.. Two... THREE!

(They both jump in and close their eyes. When they open them, they are staring at Becca laughing her head off ontop of Keldur's slumped over back)

Eden: Lol! Bullzeye!

Haylie: Ouch tha'd hurt!

Eden: Well, the first night we got here that happened to you remember?

Haylie: Oh ya.. That did hurt..!

Keldur: Will you get offa me now!

Eden: That sounded kinda wrong!

Haylie: Eden! He's not good with that yet!

(They had Keldur jump out of the well and hook Eden's gatling hook and rope onto the side, and since Haylie still couldn't climb a rope, they made Keldur go down and get her out for them, Haylie arguing that she could to climb if she'd just get in more practice)

Keldur: Damn, you're heavier than you look!

(Bam! Haylie kicks him in the stomache and he crumples over Hey, just cause he's a demon, doesn't mean a human can't hurt him!)

Eden: We told you not to do stuff like that to us remember? And Haylie is the one where you'd best not get in range of her when you make her mad. Becca and me neither!

Becca: The weird thing is, we all have different fighting styles. I'm more for boxing, thus my rock hard punches. Haylie's more for karatie,(Ok, I don't think that's spelled right!) thus her fast, pulverizing kicks. And Eden is the Krazy Bitch fighter, thus her painful biting, scratching, and slapping.

Keldur: I didn't think you ALL knew how to fight! At least Becca looks like the type!

Haylie: Thus it looks like we are sweet powerless women. It's a good advantage really!

Eden: Let's get to Elder Sakuya's Hut, shall we?

Everyone: Okay!


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie: I'm totally bumbed now!

Becca: Why's that?

Eden: 'Cause she can't make me like Kyoshi in the story 'cause I have a boyfriend.

Keldur: Well, at least it's secure that you won't like me!

Eden: Oh shut up! You're not as manly as Inuyasha! That's why I don't like you!

Becca: Ya, that acconted for--(Pushes Keldur toward Haylie) --You two are perfect for each other!

Haylie: (Flush) Hey, no no no! o '

Keldur: Ya! I like Sango better!

(Everyone looks at a flushing Keldur)

Eden: Dude, that's a sad comeback!

Haylie: ... TT

Becca: Uh, lets get back to the story!

From Last Time

Keldur: I didn't think you ALL knew how to fight! At least Becca **looks** like the type!

Haylie: Thus it looks like we are sweet powerless women. It's a good advantage really!

Eden: Let's get to Elder Sakuya's Hut, shall we?

Everyone: Okay!

Elder Sakuya's Hut

(They walk into town, Elder Sakuya is outside in front of the hut walking around with the village children circling around her. As soon as they see Haylie, Becca, and Eden they run over to them and encircle them)

Haylie: Sakuya! We're back! (Walks up to Sakuya with Becca and Eden)

Elder Sakuya: Oh! Nice to see you three back!

Eden: Yup! We're back!

Becca: We've only got two days here this time though! (Sob)

Elder Sakuya: Well then, you best get started then huh? Where's your new friend Keldur that I so briefly met?

Haylie: Oh, he was complaining about why he had to come along with us, so Eden sent him to go get Kira!... Wait, how do you know about Keld? I don't remember us telling you...?

Elder Sakuya: It's actually quite simple child, Kira introduced him to me about 3 days ago.

(Kira runs into the square with Keldur walking lazily after her)

Kira: Haylie! Eden! Becca! You're finally back:D

Haylie: Ya! We're here! Keld came and got us a bit earlier then scheduled!

Keldur: Hmph, so what? TT'

Eden: Where's Miroku and Sango?

Elder Sakuya: They had an important mission they needed to attend to, so they will not be joining you this time.

Becca: Awww, but it's so much more fun watching Miroku get slapped all the time! Who's weapon is next again?

Eden: It's Haylie's. Mines last. (Sob)

Haylie: Well, we should probably get going!

Kira: Yes!

Elder Sakuya: Good luck!

(They go walking off into the distace, Keldur following behind them with his arms behind his head)

In the Forrest

(While walking, Haylie is teaching Kira how to read and write with a peice of paper while Keldur is curiously watching over Haylie's shoulder, Becca and Eden are walking up front and talking, and luckily they are following a road so they aren't exactly loosing their path. Every once in a while Keldur sticks his nose in the air and smells to make sure nothings following them from a distance, he then walks into the trees for reasons at the moment unknown)

Haylie: And this is how you spell the letter J, it is pronounced "ju" when in a word, like "Ju-ack", Jack or "Ju-on", Jon.

Kira: Ohh, (Scribble scribble) like this? (She wrote a very sloppy '**_j_**' down on the paper like Haylie did it )

Haylie: Yes, very good!

Becca: Man Haylie! Her hand writing's better than yours!

Eden: Becca, all three of us have bad handwriting! And --

Haylie: ---Ssshh! I heard something!

Becca: Please say this works! (She takes off her necklace, and whispers, " Um... Unlock..?" and Poof! It turns into a giant sword in her hands) Sweet! :)

(Suddenly, Haylie walks up to Becca, Becca sees Haylie's turquoise eyes and says aloud--)

Becca: Airi. I need your help. I can't think up any--

(Haylie smiles and whispers in Becca's ear)

Haylie(Airi form): I can not teach you my magic. We all have our own elements for which we use our spells... Look deep within yourself for the answers you seek...

(Then Becca suddenly remembers and starts mentally thinking, 'Oh ya! Within _myself_! KANA! I need your help!' Kana suddenly appears in Becca's subconsious)

Kana: What is it?(Her slit dress and hair are flowing in a wind that is not even there)

Becca: Uh, I need a spell to use this sword of yours, can you give me one?

Kana: Yes, a fun one that I always liked to attack with is 'Menphosm tatara'. Try it, if we liked it in our past life, I'm sure you will also enjoy it.

(Becca snaps out of her mental conversation just in time to deflect an attack made by the weird skinny dude they had seen while in the tree. In the first chapter)

Weird skinny dude: Yessss.. You are indeed ssstronger ttthhhhan beffffore.(He jumps back and Becca decides to try out the move Kana had instructed her to try)

(Becca somehow knows what to do and swings her sword high over her head, the weird skinny dude just looks confused as to why she was doing that at all.)

Becca: (Swings the sword once more then stabs down at the ground while saying) MENPHOSM TATARA! (A light surrounds her sword as it remains suspended in the ground, she then reaches down and pulls it up, and, out comes a blade three times wider and longer than the origional except for it's rocky exterior. She then aims it at the, now scared, skinny dude and yells out unconciously "FIRE!" and the sword shoots off rings of the rock hard outer layer of the sword, the rings both hit him and close around him, until it looks like he's got a small tire around his knees and one around his arms and torso, which cause's him to fall over hard on the ground)

Becca: Kana! You were right! That was AWESOME! (Becca yells loudly. The skinny dude remains wiggling around on the ground)

Haylie: Becca! That was totally cool! ;)

Kira: Wh-where'd you learn that? O.O

Becca: Haylie, thanks for letting Airi out to help me!

Haylie: No prob!

Eden: You HAVE to teach me that one, dude!

Becca: I can't, Airi told me that you can only learn your own specific element of magic!

Kira: Really?

Eden: Darn it! :o

Haylie: Eden... Don't worry, you'll like your element!

Eden: What? What did Airi tell you that she won't tell me through you!

Haylie: (Takes off running down the path followed by Kira) Your element:D

Eden: Why you! (Goes chasing after her and Kira)

Becca: Hey... Where's Keldur been this whole time?(Looks around) Huh, I don't know! He can catch up later for all I care! (Takes off running after Kira, Haylie, and Eden)

Keldur: (Walks out of the woods)...Ahhh.. Now that I've taken care of that, were are those damn females?...Shit! I lost them! They probably thought they were getting close and took off running! (Runs untill he sees the wierd skinny dude on the side of the road somewhat slithering off.)

Keldur: Ah, if it isn't Seh! (Pernounced Say-a) I new you were weak, but not this weak!

Seh: Ttthhosssse girlsss you are wittthhh... Tttthhhhey are not normal womenn...

Keldur: I know that you lowlife! Get the yell outta here and if Kyoshi sent you, tell him that I'm waiting! (Kicks Seh and continues to go find the girls)

Seh: ... Assssss you wisssshhh... Keh keh keh..

At the Base of the Mountain

Haylie: That's one BIG mountain...

Kira: Yes... O.O (Oggling the mountain)

Eden: Well, we're at Mt. Wahala, now what?

Haylie: (Takes out notebook) She said it was _within _Mt. Wahala. So we need to look for a cave or something... Hey, where's Keldur?

Becca: Haven't seen him. (Shrugs)

Keldur: (Runs up) Didn't I tell you guys not to run off on your own, _literally_?

Becca: No, not exactly! ;p

Keldur: You guys...(Shakey mad voice)

Becca+Eden+Haylie: Heheh...(Take off up the mountain)

Keldur: HEY! (Takes off after the three)

Half an Hour Later

Haylie: (Huff huff) I... Don't think I can run anymore..(Huff)

Eden: (Huff) Ya... Lets rest...(Huff)

Becca: Ugg... I'm hungry...

(Haylie gets out an energy bar and tosses it to Becca. She then gets out a water bottle and throws it to Eden, who drinks some then throws it to Becca, who takes a swig and then throws it back to Haylie who also takes a drink, she then laughs and throws it back like a football to Keldur and catches it with ease, he examines the bottle, and, Haylie relizing he's probably never seen a bottle before walks back and shows him how to drink out of it.)

( She then walks back up when she notices a rather large cave to have not seen it from the bottom of the cliff. Airi tells her this is indeed the hiding spot of her weapon and gives her directions to it while she walks down the tunnels within it. The tunnels are made out of stunningly carved and crafted green marble, and on the walls are carved in patterns. She walks to the end of the corridor-like tunnel were there is something like an altar, she walks up to a carved platform and in the middle is a beautiful blue flower she walks up to it then turns around to her friends)

Haylie: Man Becca! How come my weapon summon is so much cooler than yours!

Becca: Sh-shut up and get this over with! I'll just yell at you for it later!

Haylie: Ok, I just want you all out of the room first.

Eden+Kira: Huh? Why?

(Haylie stands there quiet for a minute, then they hear Airi's voice)

Haylie(Airi form): Because we do not want our friends hurt...

Keldur: We plan on staying here to make sure you are all right!

(Everyone looks at Keldur, who is flushin' out really bad)

Haylie: Thanks guys! Be carefull while I'm gone! (Haylie looks down and picks up the flower she holds it up to her eye level and says aloud--)

Haylie(Airi form): I am Airi, I have come to claim my items that rightfully belong to me...

(Water suddenly springs out of the flower over haylie's head, she then transforms into her 'old' self. Her eyes shine turquoise and her hair rolls down to her midback in waves. She's got a body a bit like Sangos accept a_ little _less clevage and butt, she's wearing a top like Beccas with no dress on it over a pair of caprees. She then got into something like a Sailor Moon pose and yelled, "Receive!"

She pulled out of the water to see that her friends were drowning)

Haylie: (Puts her hands around an invisible orb) Dencandom!

(All the water fills the invisible orb and turns into an ball made of water about the size of a large bouncey ball. She then puts it in a pouch now hooked to a belt at her side)

Haylie: BECCA! EDEN! KIRA! KELD!(She runs off the platform and carries each of her half drown friends to a dry area she then says aloud in Airi form) Namia! Kana! Are you and your 'now' selves ok?

Eden(Namia form): Yes, we are both intact.

Becca:(Kana form): We also, are both intact.

Haylie(Airi form): And... Them? (Looks over at Kira and Keldur)

Becca: (Koff koff) Hey.. I want in on this conversation.. (She hits Keldur in the stomache, making him spit up water and look around violently as to who hit him)

Keldur: I'm...(Koff koff) Alive?

(Airi then walks up to Kira, who isn't moving. She does CPR on her and when that doesn't work, she puts her finger above Kira's mouth. She then whispers out "Miraclo" and water begins emerging from Kira's mouth and rolls into a ball on Haylie's finger, when it stops coming she was a water ball the size of a baseball, she then chucks it at the wall and it bursts into a stream of water on contact. As soon as it does, Kira then wakes up and koffs. She looks around confused, then sees Haylie by her and hugs her)

Kira: You saved me! I thought I was dead!

Haylie: You were...

(Becca and Eden's mouths are to the floor)

Becca: I didn't know you knew how to do CPR!

Keldur:... O.o

Eden: Man that little water ball was sooo awesome! Can you make me one?

Haylie: Ummm... Maybe later... I'm kinda ti... (Passes out next to Kira)

Eden: HAYLIE! OoO

Becca: Man, she must of wasted even more energy then I did when I got my weapon.

Eden+Keldur: What?

Becca: When I got my weapon, I was completely wiped out and passed out. Remember?

Eden: Yeah...?

Becca: Well, Haylie was about to pass out so Airi took over to save us, well Airi ran out of power quickly as well because as well as doing all those spells, she was trying to keep Haylie concious long enough to preform the task, so, I'm saying they _both_ passed out right there, which means it will take even longer for Haylie to wake up because they both pushed themselves untill they were both too fatigued for even the body to move. But at least she got what she needed to done.

Keldur: How long will she be out for would you guess?

Becca:... The rest of the day. Maybe more..

Eden: What!

Keldur: I'll carry her to Sakuya's hut, come on, lets go!

Becca: Just a minute! (Runs over to the altar and picks up a small broach on the ground, it looked like a cute mahogany bow and a dark blue arrow holder with three arrows in it. Becca eyes it and runs back over to Haylie on Keldur's back and pins it to the right side of Haylie's sweatshirt)

Eden: Kira! I'll carry you!

Becca: Oh no you don't! You're slow enough as it is! I'm carrying her!

Eden: Fine! :(

Back at the Village

Eden: Sakuya! Can we borrow your-- Oh! Hi Miroku!

Miroku: (Turns around) Oh, hi Lady Eden! I hope all went well?

Eden: Heh heh.. Well, sorta..

Keldur: (Jogs up with Becca right behind him. As you remember they are both carrying people even though Keldur could have easily walked faster) Is Sakuya here? Fine, Kira!

(Kira wakes up from being in Becca's arms asleep)

Kira: Yes..?

Keldur: (Sigh)Can we stay at your place for a while?

Kira: Of course!

Miroku: What happened?

Keldur: Haylie overworked herself while trying to save us from her weapons obstical. We nearly drowned.

Miroku: Really? Well I'm glad me and Sango were busy then!

Keldur+Becca+Eden: ...TT...

Miroku: N-no offence or anything... i.i'

Sango: (Runs up) Haylie! What happened!

(Keldur says the same thing over again, this time in a Seshomaru(Ok, I did **not** spell that right!) tone)

(They then walk to Kira's house and lay Haylie on a mat and some cloth folded up to make a pillow on the floor then all of them sleep for a while. When they wake up, They check on Haylie who is still out like a light, and head to they village with Miroku and Sango (Who where also tired from the mission they had been on) Kira said she'd remain behind to watch Haylie just in case she woke up while they were gone)

Eden: Man! Haylie sure can sleep!

Becca: Ya, when she's knocked out, she's actually a light sleeper! She's aware of everything going on around her! Ask her a question while she normally sleeps and she'll give you an answer because she's still _mentally_ awake!

Eden: I knew that! She comes over to my house all the time!

Becca: Ya, but Keldur didn't!

Keldur: That's intresting, since _alot of people sleep like that_.

Eden: Ya, in _this_ time! Not many do in the future!

Keldur: Hmph.

Becca: Aww, don't worry Eden! He just misses Haylie, that's all!

Keldur: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!

Eden: Your eyes burn with a passion whenever you're near her. (In the whole lovey dovey yet taunting voice)

Keldur: THEY DO NOT! (Flush)

Becca: Eden, stop teasing him, the whole village is starting to stare at us...

Eden: Hmph, no fair! (Snaps fingers but stops her pranks)

At Kira's Hut

Haylie: Huh...? Where am I..?

Kira: Ah! Haylie, you're finally awake!

Haylie: What happened...? Is everyone alright..?

Kira: Yes! Everyone's fine!

Haylie: That's good... (Thinking) Thank you Airi...

(Airi steps into Haylie's subconcious veiw, also with the wind from nowhere blowing on her)

Airi: They are our friends... It was a worthy cause..

(Haylie then stands up, wobbling slightly, and says to Kira)

Haylie: Let's go see where the troublemakers went to shall we..?

Kira: Yes! Let's go!

(Haylie walks wearily down the path to the village while Kira trails after her, making sure Haylie doesn't fall or trip. When they get there, in the middle of the village, Becca and Keldur are fighting, rather bloodthirsty too as far as can be seen. Haylie and Kira then walk up to Eden's side)

Eden: Haylie! Man, walkin' around already can't be good for a weak person!

Haylie: Shut up! I'm stronger then you!

(Haylie then tells Kira to tell all the people to leave the clearing. Kira tells them all, and as soon as everyone does so Haylie takes out her little bouncey ball sized water ball and chucks it like a baseball in between Becca and Keldur's fight. It Explodes, and all the water sucked into it was thrown out with force untill the orb was gone. Becca and Keldur sat there in the 2 inch deep water looking like they're about ready to kill someone. Haylie hides behind Eden when the two look over)

Becca: Don't worry Haylie, we won't attack you! You've got a handicap!

(Haylie flips Becca off and peaks over Eden's shoulder, anger mark and all)

Haylie: It's not a handicap! I'm just tired is all! TT

(Haylie then collapses to her knees, her being just as suprised as everyone else)

Becca: See! You shoulda just stayed in bed this morning!

Haylie: To bad! It's a nice day and I wanna be outside! Eden, can you help me up? (Holds up a hand)

Eden: ... Keldur! You get to carry Haylie around the village today!

Keldur: (Drying himself off) What! Why ME? TT'

Becca: 'Cause you got the strength for an 'all dayer'

Eden: And we think you'd enjoy it!

Keldur: ...TT'...

(And that's how Keldur ended up carrying Haylie around town all day! ;p)

At the Mini Market

Haylie: Hey, Keld? Can we go to that shop over there?

Keldur: No.

Haylie: How about there then?

Keldur: No.

Haylie:Can you put me down then?

Keldur: No.

Haylie: Then go over there!

Keldur: I said no.

(Haylie starts wriggling untill she finally gets free of his hold and runs over to the shop. Her legs are wobbley from still being a little weak, but she gets there none the less, with Keldur chasing after her because Eden and Becca told him not to put her down or they'd_ both _kill him. And of course, he doesn't want that:) )

Haylie: Hmmm... How much is this kimono ma'am? This would look really good on my mom:D

Lady: 55 monies...Oh! Miss Haylie! It's yours free of charge! And for your mother too, how sweet! (Yes, I know 'monies' isn't exactly creative, but I'm not good with currency! :o)

Haylie: Wow! Thank you ma'am!

Keldur: (Rolls his eyes) Why do women buy so much! There's absolutely no point!

Haylie: Because it passes time when there's nothing better to do, or at least, that's how me, Becca, and Eden see it!

Keldur: Bah! All women are the same!

Haylie: And yet me, Eden, and Becca refuse to where dresses, we talk back to everyone, my room is dirtier than any boys, me and Becca hate the color pink, and we don't exactly care if we belch in public. Is that enough of a 'all girls are alike' argument?

Keldur: Hmph! (His ears lay flat back on his head and looks at a man pushing a cart across the small market)

Haylie: Admit it. You just don't like being wrong. ToT

Keldur: Come on, lets go! (He says. He sweeps her up off her feet and starts to walk towards Sakuya's Hut, Haylie arguing that she wants to go back to the shops all the way)

At Sakuya's Hut

Kira: (looks over) Oh! There they are!

Eden: What took you so long?

Keldur: Haylie got away from me and went on a buying spree!

Haylie: I only got one thing, and it was free! :o

Becca: Lucky you then Keldur! 'Cuz we don't got any money from this time!

Haylie: I got money! (Holds out a handful of gold coins)

Becca+Eden:... And where exactly did you get that?

Haylie: Some old lady walked up to me and said, " You poor child! Those clothes are simply hidieous! Here, go buy yourself some new clothes" What the hells wrong with my clothes! TT'

Eden: Well, we are from a completely different time than them, they probably do think we're weird looking!...

Becca: I'm not wearin' no damn Kimono if that's what your thinkin'!

Haylie: Sorry, but me neither.

Eden: Becca, I won't make you wear a Kimono if you make Haylie wear one. But you'll have to wear the guys one then!

Becca: Done! (Becca and Eden shake hands)

Haylie: WHAT!

Becca: Come on Haylie, don't get hasty... (Becca walks towards Haylie slowly)

(Haylie looks around in a state of panic. She then points behind Becca and Eden and yells, "Hey! Is that KAGOME!" When everybody looks over except Keldur (Who is sitting there all anime tear drop) she wheels around and takes off running as if her life depended on it. When Becca relizes she's been tricked, her and Eden go chasing after Haylie who is already out of sight. Later, Eden and Becca come back carrying a passed out Haylie)

Keldur: What happened...

Eden: Haylie was obviously still physically drained, 'cause we caught up to her in no time cause she tripped and hit the ground pretty hard and passed out. We decided we'll put her in a Kimono and tie her to your back for the rest of the day till we get home, you can come over too.

Keldur: Why tie her to me!

Eden: Didn't we go over this already? T.T

(They tie Haylie into a Kimono and then strap her to Keldur's back. They then walk around town more until Haylie wakes up and starts yelling at them to let her get dressed back into her appropriate clothes. They just ignore her until she starts hitting Keldur in the back of the knees with her feet. He then stops and grabs her feet and puts them under his arm. Haylie's now in a position that looks kinda like those new backpacks that go over one shoulder and wrap around under your other arm)

Haylie: Let.. Me.. GO!

Eden: No, we're showing off your cute Kimono!

Haylie: Give me my damn clothes!

Becca: No, by the way Haylie do you like guy's one?

Haylie: Grrr!(Struggles more) Lemme Go!

Keldur: Can't do that. You'd probably collapse again.

Haylie: So! Why do you care!

Keldur: ...

Becca: It's just 'cuz he likes you!

Eden: Oh, I forgot. Doesn't Haylie like Hatori?

(Keldur stops dead in his tracks)

Becca: Not anymore, he broke up with her because he liked Mayu, that teacher, better. Haylie was so sad after that happened!

(Keldur looks back over his shoulder and sees Haylie's head down on his back)

Keldur:(Thinking) She must be crying.. But I don't smell any salt in the air...

(He then starts walking again and Becca says aloud)

Becca: Aww, Haylie went to sleep. Well, it is almost dusk. We should head home.

Keldur: What, asleep!

Eden: Yep! Now since she is, you get to carry her home!

Keldur: What!

Becca: Either that or you can just toss her in, she'll wake up when she hits the ground!

Keldur: ..I'll carry her...TT'

Eden: Good! Let's go!

(Becca and Eden do their whole count to three thing and jump in thing, they hit the ground in the well by Eden's house and climb out)

Eden: Now toss Haylie on the couch, we'll deal with her later. Let's go play videogames till 11:00 then we'll go to bed!

(Haylie suddenly wakes up as soon as Keldur sets her down on the couch while Eden said the word 'videogames')

Haylie: Oh! I wanna play too Eden! What are we playing?

Eden: We're playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.

Haylie: So we're racing this time?

Eden: Yep.

Haylie: Cool! I call second player!

Keldur: Is this all you ever do!

Haylie: No. I read Manga, I draw, I write stories, I go swimming... I do more _normal_ stuff than alot people!

Becca: We just do this to loosen up a bit and at the same time wear us out so we sleep better!

Eden: Ya, at most we only do this once or twice a week. And that's when we're all _here_!

(They play for about an hour, facing off against each other then pass out on the floor. Even Keldur who got in on all this crashed at Eden's for the night!)

The Next Morning

(Backround: Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! SMAT!)

Haylie: Nng... What time is it...? Huh? Oh shit! SCHOOL! Eden! Becca wake up!

(Haylie gets up, takes a shower, gets dressed then re-wakes Eden and Becca)

Haylie:(Hopping on one foot in order to pull on a sock) Come on you lazy asses! Get up!

Eden: I'm up!.. What time is it?

Haylie: It's almost 7:00! School starts at like, 8:15!

Becca: (Sits up) That means we can go back to sleep for an hour! G' night! (Falls back onto the couch)

(Haylie had yet to realize that Keldur had gotten up the same time she did (Because she yelled of course) and had been watching her running around franticly through the house. She looks over and finally notices him sitting there Inu-style staring at her)

Haylie: What?

Keldur: _You_ woke up pretty quick!

Haylie: What's that supposed to mean?

Keldur: I figured you'd be like them. (Points over at the still sleeping Eden and Becca)

Haylie: If I were like them nothing would ever get done around here! :o

Eden: (Woke up to the last comment) Hey! That's not true! I baby sit my two little brothers and my sister!

Becca: Ok, I don't do much but I'm usually not here that often! I only am now because this new world opened up in your back yard!

Eden: Oh, I feel so loved. TT

Keldur: Well, I'll stay here and see what all you DO do here in this world.

Haylie: My always all time biggest priority is my school homework! And it REALLY sucks! :(

Becca: Mines my stories. I ignore my homework mosta the time and work on that instead!

Haylie: How she doesn't get caught I'll _never_ know!

Eden: Ya, I wish I had that talent! I almost always get caught!

Becca: What time is it?

Haylie: It's 7:59. T.T

Eden+Becca:** 7:59**! OoO

(They dress up Keldur in a modern outfit, (Don't worry, Eden made her little brother help him get dressed!) go to school, and go to the office)

Haylie: Umm? Teacher? This is an exchange student from Alaska, his name is Ken! He's from one of those small towns so he's not that leaned in technology so can he come around campus with me today?

Teacher: Yes, he will need a guest pass, you need an adult signature to obtain one.

Haylie: Oh! I left that in my locker! Let me go get it! (Walks untill she and her friends are out of site of the teacher) What're we gonna do!

Becca: We'll have to forge a signature.

Haylie: But we've_ never _done that! What if we get caught!

Eden: I've got a peice of paper my mom signed here a while back ago! And I pretty much know how she write's. It's worth a try!

Haylie: O-ok... ((O.O))

(So Eden writes a fake note, Haylie reads the finished product)

Haylie:

Dear DPHS,

I would like to ask your permission to allow Ken to attend your High School for

one week. He is a foreign exchange student and friend of my daughter Edens and has no knowledge

of how the schools work in Washington compared to his homeschooling in Alaska. He has been sent here

to study Washington's way of teaching and we were proud to ask him to come here!

Thankyou!

(Eden's Mom's name will be kept anominous)

Eden: How's that?

Haylie: Tha...That's _good_..

Becca: But why the whole week..?

Eden: He said he wanted to see what we do, so we'll switch off days with who he's following around school!

Haylie: That'll work!

(They walk back into the office and hand the teacher the note, she seems to buy it and gives Keldur or right now known as 'Ken' a Visitors Pass. They then walk out and into the school)

End of Ch.4

Haylie: Oh! I bet you wanna know what Chaos will befall our school huh? But you won't find out till the next chapter! ;)

Eden: Ya! We have new evil characters and--- Mmmrfff!(Becca covers her mouth)

Becca: Don't give things away! TT'

Keldur: Wait, what happens to your weapons after you come back from my time? Do they disapear or do you take them off 'cuz you don't mention them at all.

Haylie: Oh! Sorry readers! With that we wear our weapons with all our outfits. We take them off and put them back on after we change! Like my pendant/ brooch is on every shirt I wear weather I mention it or not!

Becca: And I'm wearing my necklace at nearly all times too!

Eden: You are perposely making this longer so you can actually think up my weapon aren't you!

Haylie: Umm...Uhh.. Did I say Umm..?

Eden: Ya, I thought so! Get a move on it! I'm expecting a good one!

Becca: Ya Haylie, you know Eden doesn't like to wait!

Haylie: Ya, I know...

Keldur: This could last awhile.. Readers you better leave before they start throwing things! (Bonk! He gets clunked in the head by a 30 mile per hour shoe. He then goes over and him and the three girls begin to quarrel)


	5. Chapter 5

Haylie: Whoot! Fifth chapter!

Becca: Will someone PLEASE reveiw? Haylie's startin' to loose her train of thought!

Eden: Ya! She's getting dumber by the second!

Haylie: HEY!

Keldur: Geez! You guys have kept this fight going since the last chapter!

Becca: So?

Keldur: _So_ it's getting annoying!

Haylie: He's right. ----'

Eden: Lets get this story going, shall we?

From Last Time

Eden: How's that?

Haylie: Tha...That's _good_..

Becca: But why the whole week..?

Eden: He said he wanted to see what we do, so we'll switch off days with who he's following around school!

Haylie: That'll work!

(They walk back into the office and hand the teacher the note, she seems to buy it and gives Keldur or right now known as 'Ken' a Visitors Pass. They then walk out and into the school)

Keldur: What are these tiles on the wall..?

Eden: Oh, those are the Senior Tiles, the Senior's, which are three years ahead of us in schooling, make them in comemoration of their last day of school.

Becca: Hey Eden, where's your boyfriend's tile again?

Eden: Oh, it's next to the hall that Haylie's locker's down.

Keldur: What's a 'locker'?

Becca: A place to keep your stuff at school. But our school's sorry ass lockers are too small to even really fit _books_ in them!

Eden: Haylie, since you're the only one that remembers your combo, go show 'im!

Haylie: Do you know how many people will look at me? (Points at Keldur) Most popular girls would see _this _as eye candy!

Eden: So?

Haylie: I'd get my ass kicked by the girls 'cuz they'll think I stole a new boy toy from them!

Keldur: ... What? What's 'eye candy' and 'boytoy'? And why would they kill Haylie for being around me?

Becca: You'll never understand the feminine mind. Most boys _now_ can't even do it!

(Haylie and Keldur walk down the hall and as they go, every popular person looks up at Keldur, Haylie, to her releif, is completely ignored)

Haylie: (sighs when they make it to the end of the hall) That was lucky, but we have to walk _back_ that way again!

(A popular girl (P.G.) walks up to Haylie)

P.G: _Haylie_! I feel like we haven't talked in _ages_!

Haylie: We've never talked at _all_. T.T'

(The popular kid smiles at Keldur and kicks Haylie in the shin, making Haylie twinge in pain)

P.G: (Fake gasps) What are you _talking_ about Haylie!... Who's your friend..?

Haylie: His name is.. Ken.

P.G: Hi Ken! I'm Dani!

Keldur: Um... Hi..?

Dani: (giggle) Come with me, I'll show you around school!

Keldur: No, I'm gonna stay with Haylie here thanks.

Dani: (A small growl escapes her throat as she looks at Haylie who looks into her locker to avoid the 'I'll take care of _you_ later!' gaze. Dani walks off and talks to her friends further down the hall, they all then glare over at Haylie, making her flinch upon feeling their gazes)

Haylie: Great! Now the whole school's gonna be out to get me!

Keldur: Don't worry, I'm the one who got you into this one, so I'll protect you the whole week at school!

Haylie: No you're not.

Keldur: Why?

Haylie: You go with Eden tomorrow... (Anime tear drop)

During Breakfast the Next Day

Haylie: ...And then her whole girl team were giving me 'the look'!

Becca: Hmph, figures! They can't get what they want, so they take it out on the person they don't like in the first place!

Eden: Those women need to get a friggin' life!

Keldur: So that's why I decided it might be best to stay with Haylie the entire week during school.

Becca: You go with Eden tomorrow and I'll watch Haylie. I don't really need you pestering me during class anyways so I'll give you a raincheck!  
Eden: Now, how should we get rid of the cronies?

Haylie: I don' know, throw paint on their outfits or something..?

Becca: Oh! I can arrange that! :)

Keldur: What is up with girls and competition?

Eden: Actually, this is more _revenge_ then competition.

Keldur: Revenge for _what_?

Becca: For them trying to take our Haylie's first love intrest in years! And the fact that one threw a pen at the back of her head last week.

Haylie:** What are you talking about? **TT

Eden: They threw a pen at you last week remember..? In the Li--

Haylie:--- That's not what I meant! Wha -do -you mean 'love intrest'!

Eden: Opps, did we say that?

Haylie: Yes, you did. TT

Becca: Hey! Look at Keldur! He's gone all goggle-eyed!

(Everyone looks at Keldur, who looks completely dumbstruck)

Eden: What's he lookin' at!

Becca: It looks like... Oh, it's the school whore, Keldur I don't know if you know this, but she goes after every boy (Or almost every boy) in this entire school. You shouldn't even make eye contact with that one.

Eden: But he's not.

Becca+Haylie: Huh! O.o

Eden: He's looking directly at her chest, can't you (Bonk!)...see...ow!

Becca: Haylie stop hitting people! Even _if_ Eden deserved it!

Haylie: ...TT... I uh, need to go get something. I'll be back!

(She walks off out of the cafeteria followed by about four of the mobbing popular girls)

Eden: Will Haylie be alright walking down the hall by herself? Four of those popular girls just followed her.

Becca: You of all people know she's almost as strong as me right?

Eden: Ya..

Becca: There's only four of them, she can take 'em if she needs to.

Keldur: (Finally snaps back to his senses) Huh? Where's Haylie..?

Eden: She went to her locker to get something, she'll be back in a few.

Keldur: You let her go alone?

Becca: She _wanted_ to go alone. TT

(Haylie walks back in about five minutes later with a bloody lip, which looked as though it had been bleeding down her shirt)

Becca: Well? T.T

Haylie: (An angry look flashes over her face) They've been taken care of...

Eden: Good job Haylie!

(Haylie sits down and looks over her shoulder as a teacher walks up looking infuriated. Haylie's face soffens back to it's normal expression and she looks around suprised when the teacher storms up)

Teacher: What is the meaning of this young lady! You never act like this! Why'd you beat up those girls!

Haylie: (Says this calmly but as if she had just been insulted by some one) You think I took the first punch! They jumped me on the way to my locker and punched me for no reason, so I beat the living shit out of them. Is that a bad thing?

Teacher: They jumped you?

Haylie: Ya, thus the bloody lip.

Teacher: I'm sorry that I bothered you then, you should come to the office and get that checked.

Haylie: No, I think I'm good! (Teacher walks off looking guilty)... I'll keep it to show this places impudence! Why would they think I started it? I never fight unless absolutely necessary!

Eden: I know! In school you act like one of the quiet, smart people!

Haylie: You know, that can be taken the wrong way. TT

(Three of the girls walk back in with the teacher lecturing them, they look kinda bloody and swollen)

Becca: What happened to the fourth girl Haylie? T.T

(They look over at Haylie, who has Becca's 'evil smile' on her face)

Haylie: ...I broke her arm.

Eden: Lemme guess, she's the one who punched you in the face. T.T

Haylie: Yep. If anybody plans on hitting me without me hitting them first, they better watch their backs. (Her face then lightens up) What's for lunch again?

Becca: Chicken soup.

Haylie: Yum:)

Eden: (Whispers to a completely flabberghasted Keldur) She's born under the star sign of Venus or in otherwards Aphridite the God of Love and as most also consider, Vengence. Like we said, it's hard to get her to the brink of madness, but once you do you'd better watch it. Though the people she does use it on usually deserve it like them popular girls jumpin' her!

Keldur: Ya... I need to report something to Sakuya tonight, so when we get home I'm going straight to the well.

Eden: Are you gonna tell her Haylie needs anger management or something?

Keldur: N-no!

Haylie: Go head, this is much better than my anxiety attacks if you ask me!

Keldur: Anxiety--?

Eden: Haylie gets these nervous attacks and the only good way she gets rid of them is by ignoring them and biting her nails. She bites them alot.

(Haylie hides her hands when Keldur looks over, but he reaches out, grabs her hand, and pulls it back into sight looking interested, after a few aggetated seconds Haylie yanks her hand away from his _examination _and continues eating)

Haylie: Hmph. TT

Keldur: If you told Kira, I'm sure she'd keep Haylie from biting her nails.

Eden: Ya, but why bother? It's Haylie's problem, not ours.

Haylie: Why the heck do you gotta tell everyone that stupid stuff! (Takes in a mouthfull of Chicken soup) TT'

Eden: We tell _him_ everything because he's gotta know this kinda stuff about his future wi- (Eden gets bonked on the head, but this time by Keldur, who had beat Haylie to the punch)

Haylie: (Gulps down her food) Eden, stop fantasizing! :o

Keldur: You guys can be some damn sick wenches at times!

(Eden, Becca, and Haylie all look at each other shocked)

Becca: Did he just...(Trembling with anger)

Eden: Oh yes he did.. (Also trembling with anger)

Haylie: (Puts a hand up to her head) Oh boy.. You're dead.. --'

(Eden, Haylie, and Becca all punch him in the gut and take off running, laughing their heads off. Keldur painfully bends over, then gets up and chases angerly after them.)

The Next Day (Eden's turn to show Keldur around)

Keldur: Man, school is boring! Why don't they have any matches around here!

Eden: Uh, 'cause fighting gets you kicked outta school, duh.

Kelur: WHAT? But fighting is just as good as P.E._ **here**_!

Eden: Ya, but they don't allow violence in schools. Don't you remember Haylie's exiteful event yesterday with those stupid popular girls? She nearly got suspended for what she didn't even start.

Keldur: What? O.o

Eden: Ya, after lunch she got called back to the office, she nearly got kicked out of school until her mom came and nearly cussed out the principal saying that this school was corrupt if the students weren't allowed to defend themselves from other people.

Keldur: How'd you find out about this...?

Eden: Haylie told me.

Keldur: And how did you manage to get that outta her?

Eden: That's none of your bussiness. T.T

Keldur: Wha! ...Wha'd you threaten her with?

Eden: Wouldn't you like to know.

Keldur: (Anger mark) Yes, I would.

(He gives her a death glare)

Eden: You think that's going to work my darling?

Keldur: (Shocked look) What..?

Eden: Hah! I knew it! To bad for you I think I'll do it anyway for fun!

Keldur: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

(Eden laughs and runs off towards the Cafeteria)

Keldur: Hey! What the hell!

(Runs off after her seeing all the girls staring at him while he's standing there)

Lunch

(Keldur walks up to the table where Haylie, Becca, and the recent ditcher Eden are sitting. They are laughing their heads off about something and Keldur looks completely dumbfounded as to how Eden got in on the conversation so quickly)

Becca: Ah, there he is! What's going on Keldur?

Haylie: Ya, Eden said you wanted to ask me something.

Keldur: Ya... Uh, how come you almost got kicked outta school?

Haylie: Oh, it's 'cause that one girl who's arm I broke.(Shrugs) It was her own fault that she wasn't protecting herself when she tried punching me a second time. It's people like her that make this world trash.

Eden: Ya, sucks for her that you were the one she was fighting.

Becca: Ah, I coulda killed her!

Haylie: Then you would of went to jail. Or at least ju-vee. TT'

Becca: (Puts arm behind head) Guess you're right on that one! But one punch and I woulda lost it!

Eden: We know _that_!

Haylie: I'm so tired... (Head drops on the table then picks back up. Haylie's eye's glisten a pale turquoise)

Haylie(Airi form): Eden. Becca. The village has been attacked...

Eden: I.. I thought I sensed something, but we're at school! We're quite a ways from my house!

Haylie(A.F.): We must go as soon as possible... I'll freeze time until then.. But Haylie will continue to sleep until it is put back to order...

(Haylie's head falls back onto the table like a drunk that just passed out)

Eden: Great, now we gotta drag Haylie to my house and jump in the well

Becca: Does it seem quiet in here..? Or is it just me?

(They look around and see that everyone around them has stopped moving)

Becca(Kana form): We must give Haylie our powers in order to reawaken her, as well as to keep the time void open.

Eden: Ya ok, I'll just copy what you do then.

Becca(Kana form): Yes, (puts her one arm on Haylie's hand and the other in the air) ENERGY SPLICE!

Eden: (Copycats Becca) ENERGY SPLICE!

(The three start glowing and then Haylie opens her eyes and sits up. Not understanding anything, they explain quickly then grab the time frozen Keldur and carry him with them to Edens house. How you ask? They walked to Haylie's house which is much closer to the High school and drove Haylie's car to Eden's.) (A/N: Haylie can also unfreeze things too, because I say so! ;p)

At Eden's House

Haylie: I think I'm starting to.. get kinda tired... again.. (Eyes get droopy and she starts getting slow)

Eden: Aww, fuck! Haylie's runnin' outta juice!

(Eden smacks Haylie multiple times in order to keep her from going to sleep)

Becca: Haylie! No sleeping on the job! :o

Haylie: I-I'm not!

(They throw Keldur in the well and jump in after him. As soon as they get through the well, everything unfreezes and a drowsy Haylie lands on Keldur who is looking utterly confused and freaked as to how he got where he was. The other two climb the well and run for the village yelling 'woohoo! Our first big fight!' Then Eden runs back and yells down the well)

Eden: Hey Haylie? Can I pretty pleeeazzz borrow your weapon?

Haylie: (Snaps out of her daze) NO! It's mine! Besides you'll break it!

Eden: I WILL NOT!

Haylie: I'm coming up! You can barrow my water orbs, ok?

Eden: Hmph, fine! That'll have to do I guess.. :(

(Haylie climbs the rope slowly and hands Eden her bag of water orbs)

Haylie: Just PLEASE don't flood the village.

Eden: I WON'T. Geez Haylie, where'd you get so many!

Haylie: I was practicing while we were in our time! And I also wanted to throw them at people and see how they'd react! ;p

Eden: Ya ya, come on, the village remember!

Haylie: Oh ya! Sorry I forgot!

Keldur: (Gets up from his XoX state from Haylie landing on him) That kinda figures...

Haylie: And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Keldur: Exactly what I said.

Eden: Ohh, you're dead. --' (Backs away)

(Haylie tackles Keldur and stuffs one of the water orb in his mouth and it explodes, but being a half demon, it unfortunately didn't kill him, but only returned him to his XoX state. Haylie and Eden then run to the village, but they took so long that Becca had managed to kill over half the Demons alone. She even had that 'I promise death to all' look in her eye)

Eden: WHAT! THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!

Haylie: Uh... I'll make sure not to piss her off for a while.. O.O

Eden: Uh, where's Miroku and Sango? O.o

Haylie:(Runs into the battle to join Becca) Uh, Release! (Her pendant glows and becomes an oak bow with very well made arrows) They're over that way by the looks of it!

(Haylie points in the direction where they hear a loud yell and then a 'SLAP!' and Eden anime teardrops at the sound)

(Eden then runs into the battle to where she had heard the sound eminate from and opens the sack of water orbs that Haylie handed to her on the way)

(Haylie is holding off a lizard demon with her arrows until Becca runs in and beheads it on the spot. At this Haylie anime teardrops)

Becca: Eden! Where're you friggin' going!

Eden: I'm uh, going to help Sango and Miroku!

(Haylie and Becca anime teardrop as Eden darts between two buildings to the left and disappears. Haylie then uses her bow as a weapon and begins beating on a nearby demon)

Haylie: They just keep coming god damn it!

Becca: Haylie! Stop being a wuss and fight like a man!

Haylie: But I'm not a man!

Becca: Arg... Then act like the hero your supposed to be you friggin' cry baby!

(They then hear a sound in a whisper, which just happens to be their adopted little sister Kira. She has a gash from her chest to her shoulder which is bleeding a little bit heavily)

Kira: (Whispers) Y-you're here...

(Haylie and Becca runs over to her and Haylie checks her vitals)

Haylie: Becca... She'll be ok but.. (Trembles with a barely contolled anger)

Becca: (The 'All must die' looks comes to her angry face) Everyone will die and there shall be a sea of blood...

Haylie: That was almost poetic.

(Becca slaps Haylie in the back of the head, which brings Haylie back to the anger caused by what had happened to Kira)

Haylie: Shall we? (Trembling with anger)

Becca: Let's go..! :o

(After all the demons are brutally murdered by Becca and Haylie, they walk over, help fix up Kira, then go to find Eden and the others)

Becca: Eden better not have gotten herself killed!

Haylie: Ya, that'd be a problem. T.T'

(They round a corner and see Eden and Sango leaning over Miroku, who seems to be in quite a bit of pain)

Becca: And what the hell happened to him..?

Eden: He got stung by one of those gaint bees outta the Inuyasha book.

Haylie: What! Did it get in your wind tunnel!

Miroku: Lady Haylie, I no longer have my wind tunnel. Inuyasha and Shessomaru killed Naraku nearly three years ago.

Becca: (Walks up to Miroku and pulls something out of her pocket) So are you and Sango married or are you just...(touches her two forefigers together repeatedly)

(Sango doesn't understand for a minute, but when she finally does, she blushes madly and looks away)

Miroku: Uh, well...

(Becca takes the opportunity and stabs a needle into Miroku's leg and injects him with a red substace)

Miroku: OOOWWW! OoO

Eden: Where'd you get that siringe?

Becca: (Shrugs) It was just lying around.

Miroku: What did you inject into me!

Becca: Poison Antidote. T.T

Haylie: (Quakes in place and backs off) N..Needles... ((O.O))

Becca: (Looks at Haylie) Oh Haylie, but it's only a 3 inch long needle, it won't hurt too bad..

(Becca starts walking towards Haylie with a mischiefous expression)

Eden: Becca, don't tramatize Haylie! We need to get back to school!

(Becca backs off the quaking Haylie)

Becca: Oh ya,_ school_... TT'

Haylie: A-actually, lunch ended like an hour ago if I'm correct...

Eden: WHAT!

Becca: That fight lasted longer than I thought!

Eden: Fine, we'll just skip for the rest of the day! Lets mess around here!

(Kira wobbles up, followed by Elder Sakuya)

Becca: And where the hell were you! We thought you got killed or something!

Elder Sakuya: I was away and came rushing back when I sensed my town was in trouble, but it seems I was too late..

Haylie: I'm sorry to say us, as well as you came a little too late... (Sigh) Eight people were killed..

Becca: That's not that bad out of like forty-three people.

Eden: People were still killed Becca. T.T

Becca: Hey, I'm just trying to cheer Haylie up!

(They all sit there and look at the ground in a respectful silence. Then Keldur walks up)

Keldur: I took out a couple'a retreaters on the way here from getting _knocked out by someone_.

Haylie: Heh heh..

Keldur: What's wrong with all you guys! You saved the village, didn't you?

Eden: For the most part.

Elder Sakuya: Eight people were slain in this attack..

Keldur: So what? That's eight out of like, forty-five!

(Haylie kicks him in the shin)

Haylie: You're a bad person you.. you.. grrr! (Walks off looking infuriated)

Becca: (Yells after her) Haylie, just say asshole! T.T'

Eden: Becca, you're not helping.. Come on, lets burry these people. It's not right just leaving them lying around like that.

Becca: Keldur, go find Haylie and calm her down. We're gonna start.

Keldur: What?

Eden: You're the one who made her mad, so you need to go apologize!

Keldur: Apologize for _what_!

Becca: This is another weird girl thing. And she's also all uptight like this because she doesn't like the thought of killing people.

(Keldur mumbles a bunch of curse words and walks off)

Eden: Becca, you know we never killed anyone either up untill now, right?

Becca: I'm SO glad I play alot of gory video games!

Kira: I don't think it was wise to send Keldur, he's also in a bad mood from Haylie knocking him out earlier.

Eden: How'd you know that? O.o

Kira: He was muttering about it when he walked up, and when he left to find her.

Becca: Dude, how'd she knock 'im out?

Eden: She nearly drown him with one of those water orbs of hers.

Becca: Sweet!

Where Haylie Ran Off To

(Haylie is standing by the forrest edge with the body of a small girl in her arms, next to her is the body of a women in her mid thirties. Her body glows as she mutters "I call upon the force of nature Erosion. Make a grave for me..." The ground suddenly becomes overflowed with water, and when it clears, there's a grave a little bigger than the size of the girl and she places the little girl in and starts putting dirt over the top.Keldur then walks up and begins watching her in the shadows. She repeats the process with the woman and sits there quiet for a minute, then gets up and walks away. Keldur then walks up, semi bows his head, and follows Haylie)

Keldur: (Thinking) I can't believe she's not crying. She looks like she's about to burst out.

Haylie: (Sigh) Keld.. You can come out now..

Keldur:(Steps out of the shadows) You look worn out.

Haylie:(Looks over at him) Those two people back there..

Keldur: Ya..?

Haylie: They were mother and child, I've seen them around the village alot. It looked like the mother was protecting her child to the death, but it looks like it still broght her to no avail..

Keldur: Oh, that's pretty sad..

Haylie: Ya..

Back to the Others

(Becca, Eden, Kira, and Elder Sakuya have finished burrying bodies and are currently searching for Haylie and Keldur. Miroku and Sango are continuing to help tramatized villagers)

Becca: Where the hell are they! o 

Eden: Probably having some gooshy moment right about now!

Kira: What do you.. mean by 'gooshy'?

Becca: She's saying that they're probably kissing or hugging right about now.

Kira: Oh. O.O

(Bonk! Bonk! They both get hit on the head by Haylie, who has an anger mark the size of Texas above her head. Keldur is also standing right behind her, looking just as annoyed)

Haylie: You two _really_ need to get a damn hobby besides judging things, you know that?

Becca: Aww, why?

Haylie: TT'

Eden: Let's go back to the well, it's mid afternoon here, which, if I'm guessing right, means it's almost nightfall back in our time!

Haylie: Really!

Keldur: Well then, lets go!

(They all look at Keldur like he's lost it)

Haylie: Why do you like our world? Yours's so much cooler!

Eden: Oh, dont you see Haylie? He's intrested now!

End of chapter 5!

Haylie: I know! This chapter's kinda simple!

Eden: What the hells up with that whole stupid moody part?

Haylie: Oh, I wanted to add a little drama, so I put it in this scene!

Becca: You're one sad little person!

Haylie: Shut the fuck up! Or I'll start censoring the story! :o

Becca+Eden: We'll shut up! O.O

Haylie: Good! Now readers, I have an announcement! I need more help with my stories besides my two friends Eden and Becca! Their ideas can get a bit gory, and sorry, I'm not for too much gore!

Becca+Eden: Hey!

Haylie: We still have like two more days of school with Keldur, and I need some in school ideas! We won't be skipping school anymore this week in my story!

Eden: (Running around with a campaine banner) Support Haylie's Brain! Send Reveiws! -o-

(Becca and Haylie anime teardrop)

Haylie: Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Haylie: We are now on chapter 6! Whoot! I'll be introducing a friend of ours into the school parts of the story from now on! And just to tell you, I own none of the books that I mention in my stories! (Though as usual, I wish I did!)

Becca: I'm suprised you've kept the story up this long! -.-'

Haylie: Well, I am a writer! It's good to come up with ideas on your own so the stories a bit more origional! But writer's still need some help, like comebacks on the story, if it is good to the readers, and--

Eden: (Cuts Haylie off) Stop with the unneeded descriptions! You'll confuse people!

Becca: No, they'll just think she needs to get out of her basement and get a life!

Haylie: I don't have a basement, and I write this story in my spare time! :O

Eden: Haylie?

Haylie: What?

Eden: Get a job!

Haylie: I'm not old enough yet!

Becca: Ya, she'll be 16 in like another... Three months is it?

Haylie: Oh, who cares! But thanks for your review Chris73! I apreciate that you like my story! I just got on there and was like, "WHAT! I GOT A REVIEW! WHOOT!" I thought maybe people just don't like reviewing so, Thankyou! Gracious! Dow-no oni gato! And all that jazz! ;p

Eden: Lets get back to the story before Haylie tries out German:)

From Last Time

Eden: Let's go back to the well, it's mid afternoon here, which, if I'm guessing right, means it's almost nightfall back in our time!

Haylie: Really!

Keldur: Well then, lets go!

(They all look at Keldur like he's lost it)

Haylie: Why do you like our world? Yours's so much cooler!

Eden: Oh, don't you see Haylie? He's intrested now!

Becca: Huh?

Eden: Not only is he intrested with _our_ life style, he's intrested in the future _itself_. He asked me about what a car was when he saw it, so I told him alot about cars. He likes them now, which isn't exactly suprising since he's a guy and all!

Haylie: If he wants to know about cars, he should talk to my dad!

Becca: Haylie, your dad would probably scare him. --'

Haylie: Why?

Eden: Uh, probably because he looks like a biker dude.

Haylie: But you guys like him, I'm sure Keld would to!

(Haylie looks over at Kelur, who doesn't seem to get what's going on at all)

Becca: Well, lets go home!

Eden: Ya, lets head out!

(They walk to the well, count to three, and jump in)

Haylie: (Looks up) Hey, Eden! Look you were right, it's nightfall!

Eden: Told ya!

In Edens House

(Haylie and Becca are calling home so they can stay at Edens for the night)

Haylie: (On the phone) Ya, dad? Can I stay at Eden's tonight? Ya, I know it's a school night... Ya.. Yes dad, I will!.. Ok, bye! (Beep!) He said I can Eden, wha'd your mom say Becca?

Becca: I pressured her to say ok, people can be so stubborn!

Haylie: Ya, I know! My family's been thinkin' that my coming over here more often is strange!

Eden: Strange? How's it strange?

Haylie: Don't ask me.

Becca: Parents can be a little too overprotective sometimes!

Keldur: (Walks out of the bathroom) So you two are staying over here?

Becca+Haylie: Yep!

Eden: Hmm.. What should we do?

Haylie: Uh, no matter what you guys are doing, I'm working on my homework!

Becca: You suck dude! :o

Haylie: Oh, hush!

Later

(Haylie is on the couch doing homework with Eden some-what helping her while watching Keldur and Becca play a boardgame called LIFE.)

Becca: Man Keldur! **6** kids! You really need to start using protection!

(Haylie and Eden both crack up laughing and Keldur looks at them disgruntled)

Keldur: Is there any other games we can play? This one sucks.

Eden: (Whispers) I'm suprised he didn't ask what 'protection' meant. T.T

Haylie: Oh, he probably just knows better by now!

Keldur: (Now learning how to play Monopoly) This game is nearly the same as LIFE!

Becca: Fine, I'll teach you a card game then, since I don't like that many of the other games Eden has!

Eden: Teach 'im Egyptian Ratcrap!

Haylie: And Slapjack!

Becca: Slapjack's easier, I'll teach him that first!

Keldur: First of all, what's a 'card'?

Haylie: It's peices of paper with printed designs, letters, and numbers on them.

Eden: Well, Haylie you're pretty much finished with this, so lets join them!

Haylie: Sounds good to me!

(They play for about an hour and have a blast. They then all decide 10:00 on a school night is a good time to hit the sack and go to bed)

The Next Morning

(Haylie is once again the first to wake up and does all the morning stuff and wakes everyone up, exept Keldur who once again sat up watching her)

Eden: (Pulls on a sock, quickly followed by a shoe) And that's that! I'm finished!

Becca: Finally! Lets go or we're gonna be late!

(They get on the bus and chatter for a while till they finally get there, they then get off and walk inside a school building)

Eden: Man! I HATE BUSES!

Haylie: You say that alot Eden, it's not getting you anywhere.

Becca: I actually find it pretty amusing.

Keldur: I don't exactly like them either..

Haylie: Why's that? It's a type of car.

Keldur: I don't like how big it is.

Haylie: You and me both, but I'm still ok with riding them.

Eden: Ok, that sounded so kinky it is not even funny. T.T (Refer to the last two comments)

Becca: .. Oh my god! Haylie I'm suprised you didn't catch that!

Guy: I know! Even I got that!

Eden+Becca: Oh no, it's Wes... T.T'

Wes: Hi guys!

Keldur: Um, who's this?

(Haylie grabs Keldurs hand and holds it, making Keldur slightly blush)

Wes: Hey, I haven't met you...

Haylie: This is.. Ken! He's my best friend I met in.. Ireland a couple years ago!

Wes: Oh, ok! Hi Ken, I'm Wes, sorry but I have to go talk to someone!

Eden: Ok! Bye.

(Wes runs off and Haylie, Becca, and Eden give a sigh of relief)

Haylie: Thanks Keld, I owe you one! (Lets go of his hand)

Keldur: Uh, who _was _that? And why'd you act like you_ really _didn't like him?

Becca: Uh, 'cause we didn't?

Eden: He's some weird guy that has a crush on Haylie or in otherwards, likes her . None of us like 'im.

Keldur: He likes Haylie? (Looks shocked for a minute then snaps himself out of it)

Eden: Ya, so you better step it up a notch if you like Haylie.

Keldur: Shut up! I don't like Haylie!

Eden+Becca: Denile!

Haylie: Will you guys drop it already! Geez, he doesn't like me!

Eden: Fine, it's hard for you to develope at such a slow rate. It's like with Becca's cousin Kyo, he likes that 'Tohru' chick but he won't admit to it.

Haylie: Wha!

Becca: Eden, we don't need her to go beserk on us right before school starts, drop it till later!

Eden: Fine, I will admit my defeat on this round. (Looks at Keldur and begins doing all these krazy little hand signals that only Becca seems to understand)

Becca: Haha! You said it Eden!

Haylie: Huh O.o?

(A bell rings on the loud speaker)

Becca: Hey, it's time to get to class! See ya Haylie!

(They both leave with Haylie and Keldur looking cluelessly after them. Haylie's expression then changes to agitation)

Haylie: I just know Eden sign languaged something dirty to Becca about us! (She then starts speaking in Spanish to herself when she sees Keldur eyeing her)

(Author Note: Yes she _can_ speak Spanish, just not very well -.-')

In Class With Becca, Haylie, and Eden

(Author Note: Becca, Eden, and Haylie have a couple of the same classes, which I'd consider pretty conveinient:D )

(Becca, Haylie, and Eden are in Civics, instead of working on a homework assignment they are reading Manga, writing their own freaky stories, or drawing pictures. Well, Haylie works on the assignment until she finishes as much as possible then starts on one of the above, and Becca-- Well, you'll see!)

Dawnelle: (Chewing on her eraser) Hey Haylie? When did Ghandi first get put in jail again?

(A/N: Dawnelle is another friend of Haylie, Eden, and Becca's. She has died red hair and non-tanned white skin)

Haylie: (Has her head in the latest DNAngel book) Didn't you write it down?

Dawnelle: Well, ya... Sorta... No..

(Haylie sighs pulls open her Civics book and explains/shows Dawnelle the answer)

Eden: (Sitting behind Dawnelle) Is that the answer to number six? Cool.. (Jots it down on her barely started assignment)

Haylie: Eden! I told you not to copy! You're not even trying! :o

Eden: Hey, Dawnelle's copying to, just in a less noticeable way!

Haylie: Well, at least Becca hasn't--! (They all stop and look over at Becca, who is writing a story about something or other that's well over 200 pages long)

Haylie: Becca, have you even started?

(Becca, without even looking up from her story, pulls out a complete assignment, making everyone's mouth drop)

Eden: When did you work on that? O.o

Becca: (Still not looking up) About 7 minutes ago, it was easy.

(A/N: You can literally see Eden and Haylie's faces I bet)

(Keldur looks up from a book he got from Haylie. A/N: Ya, he can read alot of words now because Haylie makes him learn something when he's in their world)

Keldur: It's true, I saw her working on it.

Haylie: You know Becca, you suck. T.T

(Becca gets an evil expression and looks up at them)

Dawnelle: Haylie, you took the words right outta my mouth. That's scary, you freak.

Haylie: Hey!

Dawnelle: I was just kidding geez! (Gets a playful sarcastic expression)

Haylie: The kids these days! (Puts her hand on her head)

Eden: Haylie, we're all about the same age. T.T

(Haylie ignores her and goes back to her book, it's the same with Becca and her story. Eden then decides to join in and asks Haylie for a book which she hands to her. Eden, now happy, settles down on her elbows on her desk)

Dawnelle: I still can't believe you guys like those stupid books, all they are're pictures.

Haylie: Hey, these things free my mind from tension! If it does that, then I like them!

Eden: And, in a way, you learn things about life you will never or have yet to see!

Becca: And it's a more fun way of free reading.

Dawnelle: Man, three good points. To bad I still think they're stupid!

Haylie: Don't worry, we'll still be friends with you Dawnelle!

(They all laugh with Dawnelle looking at them angerly)

After School

(Eden, Becca, and Haylie are standing outside the front of the school talking, waiting for their buses to arrive)

(A/N: Haylie rides a different bus then Eden and Becca just in case you were wondering! o.o' )

Haylie: Hey guys? Do you wanna come over to my house for a sleepover?

Eden: Uh, we kinda can't today since we can't call our parents, ask them, go to office, and get a note signed in oh lets say, 30 seconds!

Haylie: Not today baka, tommorow! Tommorow's Friday and we can go to Eden's on Saturday and go into the well!

Becca: And we have a three day weekend, so we can stay a day longer!

Haylie: ..We do?

Becca: You're so bad at times and dates, where would you be without us?

Haylie: At school on a holiday! ;)

Eden: Haylie, stop callin' me 'stupid' in japanese!

Haylie: No. 'Cause I know it bugs you, and you do stuff like this to me all the time! :o

Becca: Haylie, your bus is here. And Eden, we're gonna miss ours. T.T'

(Haylie and Eden decide it's a tie and run to get to their respected buses)

On Eden and Becca's Bus

Keldur: Hey guys, what's a 'sleepover'?

Becca: ...Uh-oh! We forgot to tell Haylie to ask her mom if a boy can stay over with us! O.O'

Eden: Aww crap!

Becca: I'll call Haylie's cell, gimme a minute!

(She calls, explains to Haylie, and hangs up)

Eden: Well...?

Becca: Haylie said she'd try her best but it's no garauntee.

Eden: That's what I thought she'd say.. --'

Keldur: What does that mean?

Eden: Haylie might not be able to talk her mom into letting you come over there.

Keldur: Oh, well I hope she can, hers is the only house I haven't seen yet.

Becca: Ya, you guys walked down to my house the other day, huh? So he's seen mine!

Eden: And he pretty much lives at mine so ya!

(The phone rings about half a hour later, Becca and Keldur who is now half hooked on video games, are racing, and Eden who was watching them picks up the phone)

Eden: Ya? Oh hi Haylie... What? Really? That's great! Ok, talk to ya later! Bye! (She hangs up, she turns around and sees Becca and Keldur eyeing her questioningly) She said she doesn't know exactly how she did it, but she got her mom to say yes on the sleepover _and_ Keldur comin' with us!

Becca: How did she manage that?

Eden: She says she gave the puppy dog eyes, but she also thinks that her mom thinks she's dating him and wants to meet him..

Becca: (Sits there open mouthed) She gave the _puppy dog eyes_? Why'd she even _think _tha'd work on her mom?

Eden: Don't ask, Haylie is Haylie remember?

Becca: (Pauses for a minute) ... Ya, you're right. I could actually see her doing that too. T.T'

(During Eden and Becca's _conversation _Keldur is just sitting there thinking '_Her with puppy dog eyes? I don't know why, but that sounds adorable... O.o' _' He sweatdrops at his own comment and smacks himself in the head, he then notices Eden and Becca staring at him)

Becca: Stop fantasizing about Haylie and get your head back in the game! (She says kind of aggitated and sits down to the videogames again, waiting for him to sit down)

Eden: Um, Becca? It's almost nightfall. Shouldn't you get home before your mom comes to yell at you... And probably me.. O.o

Becca: Shit! You're right! See you guys tommorow! And pack stuff for Haylie's house!

Eden: We will!.. (Mumbles while glancing at Keldur) Or at least I will, I'll just make him carry the bags.

Keldur: (Hears what she said with his super hearing doggy ears) Aww shit.. --'

(A/N: Uh-oh, just thought of this! In school Keldur wears a ballcap since we're allowed to in high school luckily! Sorry for that lack of sense to tell ya!)

The Next Day

(Keldur, Becca, and Eden are in the computer class hangin' out before school. This is the groups usual hang out spot, and they were wondering where Haylie was so they could stuff all their stuff in Haylie's locker since she's the only one to remember her locker combo due to the fact that she_ uses _it)

Eden and Becca: (In unisen) Where the hells Haylie!

(Keldur suddenly picks up a scent of berries... Or, in our sence, Wild Strawberry scented shampoo and Green Apple scented conditioner. But her natural scent, which only demons can usually smell, did have a fruity scent to it, which he seemed to like. But he also smelled something slightly different about her scent which he knew meant the worst for him, being a male. He could tell it was her_ time of the month_)

Keldur: (Whispers) Uh-oh.. I'm not good with this kinda stuff..

Becca: (Looks up from a computer) What? T.T

Keldur: Oh nothin'..

(Haylie walks in, looking like she could be stoned, but in reality is just real tired. She sits down by Becca and starts chattering away, like she's on a sugar high, Becca and Eden anime teardrop and Eden testingly says)

Eden:Hey Haylie, I got an idea, why don't you go buy yourself a brain? I hear the more you pay the better one you'll get!

(Haylie snapped at Eden about how she wasn't a stupid moron like _some _people. Becca and Eden looked at each other and mouthed out '_Her time of the month_' and decide to keep themselves backed off from any of their 'comments' for the rest of the day)

Keldur: Hey! What are you reading on the internet Haylie?

Haylie: (Gets giddy-hyper again) I'm readin' up about InuYasha and who made it, I want to see if maybe we can go meet her this summer!

Eden: Haylie, she lives in Japan. T.T'

Haylie: So?

Becca: We kinda need money and_ how _will we meet with a famous author?

Haylie: (On computer: Click-click click click-click-click! This is her typing on the keyboard) And... There! She says she'll meet with us on the 23rd of July!

Everyone: WHAT! O.O

Eden: HOW DID YOU--!

Haylie: Oh, I just got on her website and started IM-ing her. I told her our story and she said immediately afterwards that she'd meet with us.

(Everyone stares at her dumbfoundedly as she happily gets on a manga website and looking up book titles)

After School

Haylie: Well, do you want to ride the bus to my house or walk?

Keldur: Lets ride the bus.. You know I can't stand these shoes for very long!

Eden: Ya, the first few days we were taking him to school his feet got blisters!

Keldur: Do you know how much they hurt too!

Haylie: Keldur, have you ever had a _blood_ blister?

(Keldur looks at her, shocked. She usually just called him 'Keld'. Which means something... He's gonna be in trouble if he gives her the wrong answer)

Keldur: Ya.. Why?

Haylie: Those hurt worse, and I've had a number of each so stop complaining! Anyways, I thought you said we were weak because _we_ complained to much?

Eden: She got you there. T.T

(Becca walks up to Haylie and tells her to shut it 'cause she's going overboard in a stupid direction. Haylie shuts up and crosses her arms, pouting)

Keldur: (Thinking) She looks... Cute..When she's pouting...(His eyes widen and he mentally slaps himself in the face) Why in_ hell _would I think that!

Eden: (Standing next to Keldur) Think _what_ Keldur? :)

(Keldur had no idea that he had mumbled out his last sentence and flinched at what Eden had said)

Keldur: Uh..Oh nothing! I.I'

Becca: (Off standing with Haylie waiting to get on the bus) Come on you two! Stop smootchin' and get over here!

Eden: Hey! I already _have_ a boyfriend, you dumbass!

(They all get on the bus and ride to Haylie's house, with everyone staring at Keldur of course, who is sitting next to Haylie on the bus and Becca and Eden in the seat directly in front of them)

Haylie: So Keld, are you exited to be coming over to my house?

Keldur: Ya, and the fact that I don't have to walk anywhere.

Haylie: Ya, about that..

Keldur:_ What..?_

Eden: You still have to walk, just not half as far as from school!

Becca: It's about three quarters of a mile, can ya handle that?

Keldur: Can I walk barefoot?

Haylie: Ya, but that dirt can get as hot as pavement when it's hot out.

Eden: Haylie, remember that it's spring. It shouldn't be too bad.

Keldur: Thank god! My feet are killin' me!

Becca: But you have to wait till the bus is out of sight, cause it'll look kinda funny!

Keldur: Ok ok, that's reasonable..

Eden: (Whipsers to Becca) That's not true, it won't look weird..

Becca: (Whispers) I know.

(They get off the bus and begin walking with Keldur walking behind them, trying to keep as much pressure off the front of his feet as possible until the bus is out of sight and he kicks his shoes off with releif)

(Keldur then runs up ahead of them, but Haylie quickly runs and jumps on him rapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist)

Haylie: Slow down! We don't run as fast as you, and you don't even know which one my house is! :o

Keldur: (Flushes and looks around at her) Get off me! I can run as fast as I want!

(Haylie, as if she had planned it, then unlatches her legs but holds on with her arms, dragging him down while at the same time chocking him)

Haylie: Bad boy! Slow down!

(He chockes a few times then grabs her legs back up in a piggy back stance and continues until Haylie, trying to think of an idea, Blinks a light bulb and pulls off his hat, exposing his fuzzy grey dog ears, she then begins to caress them lightly making him twitch a little, but slow down in delight of the action)

Haylie: (Taking her chance to manipulate him) Will you go back to where Becca and Eden are now?

(Even though they were almost to her front door, she made him turn around and go back to her friends who had been left in the dust)

Eden: Well, at least we know how fast he can run now!

Becca: You left us! You're a bad hostes!

Haylie: (Jumps off Keldur) Hey guys! I know Keld's weakness!

Becca and Eden: What?

(Keldur clasps his hand over her mouth)

Keldur: Do you wanna die..? (He glares at Haylie, Haylie glares back, but gives up because Becca and Eden would probably end up finding out later on there own, he lets go of her mouth, and--)

Haylie: It's --!

(--Clasps it back down. He anime teardrops and yells " Oh no you don't!" as Haylie struggles to get free and tell his secret. They walk the rest of the way to Haylie's and Becca and Eden, who have been there before, find the hide-a-key and open the door, since Haylie kinda had her hands tied at the moment. They all walk in and see how clean her house is. It's a medium size house with a big living room, which is where they all planned to sleep. Keldur then takes her into another room)

Keldur: Don't tell, I've kept that secret unitll you came along! :o How'd you find out anyway?

Haylie: I read alot remember? I can get some usefull info on some of them:)

(Her eyes suddenly get big and she gasps, Keldur looks at her then around them in alarm)

Haylie: (Gets outta Keldur's grasp and yells) LUKE! WHA'D YOU DO WITH MY DRAWING BOOK!

(A snicker can be heard and Haylie goes bounding out of the room. You can then hear Eden and Becca joining the chase of Haylie's 13 year old brother with Haylie's drawing book at hand. Keldur anime teardrops as a young boy with dirty-blonde hair runs into the room and locks the door behind him, in the backround you can hear Haylie yelling, "Gimme back my drawing book you little brat! And get the hell outta my room!" The boy turns from the door and sees Keldur, without a hat)

Luke: Man! Where'd she get her hands on this prop? It looks almost human!

(Keldur, realizing Haylie's brother thinks he's some kinda doll, plays along and holds absolutely still, not even blinking. He waits till the boy turns back around then grabs him, unlocks the door, and yells "Haylie! I got 'im!")

Luke: You traitor! :O

Keldur: Teaches you right for thinking I'm a doll! :o

Luke: Well, what's up with the ears then huh?

Keldur: Simple, I'm a de--

(Haylie comes in the room and covers his mouth quickly)

Haylie: He's a _deer_! He lost a bet to Eden and has to wear fake ears for a few days!

Luke: Heh, must suck for you! But those don't look like deers ears.

Keldur: Humph!

Haylie: Well, they don't exactly sell those so we made him wear kitty ones instead!

Luke: They look pretty real to me... Where'd you get them?

Haylie: Internet.

(Eden and Becca slap themselves in the head)

Luke: _Where_ on the internet? T.T'

Haylie: Ok, ok, I give up..

(Eden, Becca, and Keldur all look at her in alarm)

Haylie: Eden bought them off the Black Market!

(They all anime teardrop, including Haylie herself)

Luke: I'm suprised Eden's mom let her, that's_ so _unfare!

(Haylie's brother walks out of the house and a few houses down to his friends house. Haylie sighs, walks into the livingroom, and falls back on the couch along with everyone else, Keldur following her)

Eden: You had us worried there for a sec Haylie!

Haylie: About what?

Becca: Well, it kinda _looked_ like you were going to tell your brother about why Keldur _really_ has ears on his head.

Haylie: Oh... Well, to tell you the truth, for about ten seconds I thought I might have to.. Then, for some akward reason, I thought about that 'Fairly Odd Parents' show and remembered how Timmy always came up with "Internet" for where he got stuff that he couldn't explain. Then when he asked _where_ on the internet, well, I remembered that time my sister went on the Black Market one day, just to check it out, and they had kittys in boxes! It was horrible! They--

Eden: --Haylie. T.T'

Haylie: Oh ya, so I used the two ideas because you could expect to see things like 'Authentic Kitty Ears' on the Black Market, which is cruel, but a practicle idea. 'Member when I told you guys that I remember more useless junk then important? This is one of those times that I'm glad I do!

(They all sit there gaping at Haylie, who seems to be oblivious and is now watching 'The Simpsons' on the living room 32' flat screen TV) (A/N: Ya, something useless to know again, SEE? ;p)

A Half Hour Later

(They are all watching TV as Eric off 'That 70's Show' gets his pants pulled down by Dawna as pay-back, they all go into hysterics)

Becca: Now's a great time for Hyde to walk in!

(Suddenly Eric's dad 'Red' walks in and the group goes into another fit of hysterics)

Keldur: (Actually getting into the show) Oh great! His father just _has_ to walk in _now_!

Eden: Well, comedy is what makes the world go 'round!

Haylie and Becca: Yep!

Haylie: (Sees the ending credits) I love 'That 70's Show'!

Becca: It's hilarious!

Keldur: I like 'The Simpsons' better.

Eden: Everyone likes 'The Simpsons' you dope!

Becca: Because it's funny as hell!

Haylie: ...Well, what should we do now?

Eden: Lets go swimming at the lake!

Haylie: We have to drive there for one, and there's something else..

Becca and Eden: What? T.T

Haylie: (Points at Keldur with her thumb, she has her eyes closed and sighs) Keld, can you swim?

Keldur: Kinda..

Haylie: That's what.

(They all anime teardrop)

Becca: We'll just teach 'im! Haylie you're gonna be a teacher and you know how to swim!

Haylie: Teaching swimming is easier said then done! T.T'

Eden: Don't worry, we'll help ya! It gets boring at the lake with nothing to do but swim around anyway!

Keldur: Who said I wanted to learn to swim?

Eden, Becca, and Haylie: We did. T.T

(Haylie waited till one of her parents got home, which happened to be her dad, they found Keldur a pair of swimshorts, then her dad took them to the lake eying Keldur all the way)(A/N: Yea, we _love_ going swimming in the spring! T.T' In reality, it's just one of Edens great ideas)

Haylie: Thanks dadio:D

Haylie's Dad: Anytime Hay, but me and your mom are going out for awile so I'll be back to pick you up around 7:00, so have fun!

Haylie: Ok! Later dad!

(He drives off, and Haylie checks her clock on her cell phone)

Haylie: Aww man, it's already 5:17! We better get in that lake pronto and teach this fishy how to swim!

Becca: I agree!

Keldur: Wha..? O.o

Eden: Basically, she needs to teach you how to swim in the hour an' a half we have at the lake!

(They get into the water, after setting their stuff down of course, and Haylie walks Keldur into the water from the shore until it is up to her chin, or the top of his shoulders)

Haylie: Now show me what you mean by 'kinda'..

(Haylie swims backwards until she can't touch and keeps afloat by kicking her legs, she holds out her hand for him to swim forward to accept. Keldur gulps and begins half dog paddling half something else towards Haylie until he gets to her, copying her to stay afloat)

(A/N: I know, most of this part isn't that talkative! But I'm supprised he can copy affectively enough to hold himself up when he can't really swim!)

Haylie: Ok.. I wan't you to do that again but whatever I tell you to do while you're swimming I want you to do it, ok?

Keldur: Sure..

(Haylie swims out even farther and repeats what she did the first time)

Keldur: _Great_, a deep water swim... TT'

(He starts..)

Haylie: Straighten your legs and kick harder! Ok now your arms! Bring them out of the water more over your head! Everytime you swing one of your arms over take a breath! Ya like that!

(He finally gets over to her and grabs her hand, she pulls him up and he resumes the floating position next to her)

Keldur: (Thinking) _Now I know why she can kick so hard. T.T'_

Haylie: Can you keep doing that form of swimming I taught you?

Keldur: Ya, I think so..

(He does this exorsize about 4 more times around the lake, he's getting alot better at the stroke)

Eden: Now for the 2nd course of your training! (She runs towards them on the dock and jumps) CANNONBALL!

(She hits the water, making a large wave and Keldur sees Haylie kick her legs harder, making her head stay over the it, him though, in the process of watching her, gets hit in the face and sputters a bit of water. Haylie grabs him by the arm, because he had went underwater from the force of the wave and also due to the fact that he had stopped kicking -.-')

(A/N: Yes yes, I will begin the more talk less written action now)

Eden: See! You need to learn how to manuver better!

Haylie: (Still holding Keldur up by the arm, and she is shaking with anger) Eden... Did I tell you he was ready for that yet..

Eden: No, but I thought he would at least know what to do! Haylie you're a bad teacher!

Haylie: WHAT!

Becca: Eden, stop starting stuff, that one was your fault, and Haylie, your dad's here to pick us up.

Haylie: (Calms down)Ya ok! (She pulls Keldur in to wear he can touch the ground, in otherwards he didn't want to swim anymore, and they walked up the beach and dried off)

Haylie: (Walking up the hill with everyone to where all the parked cars are) Hmm.. We should come back next Friday and do this again!

Becca: Ya, and next time, I think I'll help you.

Eden: When Keldur turns pro tell my ok! And I'll do all the waves for you, Becca can do the real dives as examples for Keldur to learn!

Becca: Ya, that'll work, Haylie teaches the basics, I teach the dives, and Eden teaches the harder fun dives!

Keldur: Will Haylie be helping with the dives?

Haylie: No! I'm not good at jumping off docks, and I get pushed off all the time! I'm strictly kept to walking in!

(Keldur looks at Eden and Becca who shake their heads 'yep' in unison)

Becca: She's a scaredy cat when it comes to diving, but she does get on the dock, just not the end where people dive off!

Keldur: Oh..

Eden Hey! Lightbulb! Why don't we teach_ both _of you!

Haylie and Keldur: Huh? O.o

Becca: Ya! We'll teach you both how to dive next time!

Haylie: (Gulp) Um.. No, I'm good!  
Eden and Becca: You're learning. T.T

Haylie: But--!

Eden: And no complaining!

Haylie: Hmph! TT'

(They get home watch scary movies, which really almost made Keldur attack the TV, eat tons of popcorn, and finally crash on the couch at around two the next morning)

The Next Morning

(They all sleep in until noon)

Haylie: (Starts to wake up) ... Huh..? What time's it...? (Looks at the clock) What! It's noon! O.O'

Eden: (Stirs) ... No more school... You evil b-

(Haylie konks her before she finishes her slured sentence, Keldur then stirs on the left side of the huge couch)

Keldur: ..Wha..? What's the time..? (Looks outside at the sun position) What? How'd we sleep in until the afternoon! O.O'

Becca: (Sits up and looks at Keldur) You know you pretty much just said the same thing as Haylie, right?

Eden: That was hilarious:D

Keldur: .. Keh!

(Now it's Haylie's turn to stare at him)

Haylie: ... It's an Inuyasha moment.

Becca: But he said 'Keh' not 'Feh'. T.T

Haylie: Oh, it's only one letter difference!

Eden: I have to agree with Haylie on this one Becca! That's still not a commen word!

Haylie: Now! To Eden's house so we can go get her weapon:D

Eden: Finally! (Starts jumping up and down exitedly until Haylie finally holds her down)

Haylie: Hold on Lassie! Jimmy hasn't fallen in the well yet!

Eden and Keldur: Huh? Oo'

Becca: I think she means 'Save your exitement for when we get there!'.

Eden: Oh, well why couldn't you just say that?

(Haylie shrugs and looks at her cluelessly. They then have Haylie's mom drop them all off at Eden's)

End of Chapter

Haylie: Sorry it took so long guys! The thing called 'writer's block' is truely a bewildering thing! I had a heck of a time working with it, but here's the story! It's a bit shorter than normal but it's done! (Sits back in chair and sighs) I'm tryin' to keep it up so keep readin' cause I've been a little busy lately, which slows me down a little, but it got me out of my writers block! But I was helping with the towns parade on one of the floats! Mainly since it was my mom's job float! Well, at least I knew everyone :D! Thanks for your patience everyone!

Eden: You don't know how much you sounded like Ayame at the beggining of that!

Haylie: You mean the one related to Becca's cousin Kyo? Yuki's brother?...(Laughs) I guess it did!

Becca: I'll just kill him later for teaching you his mannerisms. T.T

Haylie: As long as I get to visit everyone with you!

Eden: Me to! I want to ask Hannajima-san if she's found anything intresting in a while!

Becca: Actually Eden, Kyo called me and told me the other day that she has a crush on his dad!

Haylie: You mean Kazuma! Really? O.O

Eden: You mean she likes someone other than Tohru and Arisa?

Becca: Well, you know she likes Haylie too, 'cause she acts alot like Tohru, 'member when she tripped down that flight of stairs at scho--

Haylie: (Cuts in) Well! By for now! o.o'


	7. Chapter 7

Haylie: (Waving a banner with Keldur, Kira, Kyoshi, and Elder Sakuya on the front) Yaayy! We're on chapter 7 of InuQuest!

Keldur: Why're you waving a banner with me, Kira, that asshole, and the old hag on the front?

Haylie: It's because you four are my first characters I made up for the story! And anyways-- (Hits Keldur on the head) Don't call Sakuya an 'old hag'! Respect your elders! (Whispers, a little too loudly) 'Cause you'll find out some of them can kick your ass!

Elder Sakuya: (Runs in and hits them both) Respect your elders you little hooligins! You're both still in time out! Haylie, (Points) you go back over there and face the wall, and Keldur, (Points again) you go sit back in that chair this instant!

Haylie: (Crying with puppydog eyes on her knees) But.. I put you on my banner... See?

Elder Sakuya: (Taken aback by Haylie's crying) Oh.. Ok Haylie, you are free of your punishment..

Haylie: Yay! Thankyou! (Starts bowing to Sakuya) (Thinking) _Heh, sucker! ;)_

Eden and Becca: (From corner, they've been watching the entire time) Suckup! ToT'

Keldur: (Still sitting in his chair) Hey, I'm free too right!

Elder Sakuya: No, you may resume your punishment Keldur.

Keldur: WHAT! (Keldur starts pouting and resumes looking at the wall)

Eden: Oh Sakuya, you can _not _tell me that wasn't cute!

Becca: Ya, Haylie's even transfixed on his back now!

Haylie: (Snaps out of it) I was not! :O

Elder Sakuya: (Sigh) Fine.. Keldur, you're free to go..

Keldur: (Smiles thinking) _Man, Haylie has all the right ideas in these situations. Glad I copied her!_ (But poor Keldur doesn't realize he still has his smile plastered on when he turns around)

Elder Sakuya: Keldur,back to the chair.

(Becca and Eden start laughing at Keldurs stunned, then fuming face as he walks back over to the chair and sits down)

Haylie: Back to the story! --'

From Last Time

Haylie: Now! To Eden's house so we can go get her weapon:D

Eden: Finally! (Starts jumping up and down exitedly until Haylie finally holds her down)

Haylie: Hold on Lassie! Jimmy hasn't fallen in the well yet!

Eden and Keldur: Huh? Oo'

Becca: I think she means 'Save your exitement for when we get there!'.

Eden: Oh, well why couldn't you just say that?

(Haylie shrugs and looks at her cluelessly. They then have Haylie's mom drop them all off at Eden's)

At Eden's House

(They all get out of the car and walk up to the front door, Eden, Becca, and Keldur walk inside. Haylie waits outside to say by to her mom)

Haylie: Well, I'll see ya later mom!

Haylie's Mom: Bye hon! Have fun! (Waves and drives off)

Haylie: (Waves and yells before her mom's out of earshot) You too!

(She then walks in the house, Eden is fighting with her little brother while Becca is in Eden's room double-checking supplies, and Keldur is on the couch playing with Eden's pure black cat coincidentaly named 'Black-jack' but we all call him 'Sephy' because he is plain evil like Sepheroth offa Final Fantacy... 7, I think. And due to the fact that every time the Sepheroth theme song comes on he goes completely demonic --')

Haylie: Hmm, is there anything** I **should be doing?

Eden: (Stops fighting with her little brother) Ya, you can go turn on some good music, but not Elvis this time I'm sorry to say, 'cause Becca despises him and you know it!

Becca: (From a room somewhere) You're damn right I do!

Haylie: (Sigh) Ok, How 'bout Final Fanticy theme music? Can we listen to Aerith's Song first this time PLEASE?

(A/N: Ok, I have to step in on this or you'll all get confused. In Final Fanticy characters I'm Aerith, Eden's Tifa, her boyfriend Joey's Cloud, and Becca's Yuffie. The sad thing is, if we dressed up, we'd actually look like our characters physicly. Funny, huh?)

Eden: No, I wanna listen to the Kingdom Hearts Theme Song first!

(Haylie agrees, also liking that song and flips it on. Eden and Haylie both start singing along with it)

(A/N: I don't own any of the songs either, but I do like them anywho!)

(This is one peice of it so you know what I'm talking about--)

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say-_

_pleeeaaase,_

_Oh-ho baby- don't go_

(Keldur sits there listening to the song and starts humming to it once he gets it down, then Eden stops singing and says--)

Eden: Haylie, you will never guess what song I found and downloaded the other day!

Haylie: (Also stops singing) What?

Eden: Heh, it's 'Where'd You Go' by Fortminer

Haylie: Eeee! Where is it? Where is it!

Eden: I put it on the Final Fantacy List.

(Haylie stops the song and clicks like a mad woman to the Final Fanticy List and scrolls down. She then clicks on it and pushes the 'Play' button on the computer)

_do-do do-do do-do do-do_

_(lower tone) do-do do-do do-do do-do _

_(Normal again) do-do do-do do-do do-do_

_(Lower again)do-do do-do do-do do-do _

_(Keep beat going while singing) Where'd you go, I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone.._

_(Rapish stuff joins in in the back round while a male voice sings)_

(Keldur listens to Haylie and Eden singing, also knowing that Becca right about now, is shoving ear plugs into her ears. Haylie then sits down and begins surfing the web going to multipule sights with Eden joining her. Suddenly, the song ends and the Sepheroth Theme Song begins playing)

Haylie and Eden: (Stiffen and look over at 'Sephy' in Keldur's lap) Uh-oh...

(Sephy suddenly starts to twitch in his sleep, he then wakes up and looks at Keldur)

Haylie: He has chosen an opponent. i.i'

(Sephy suddenly attacks Keldur's leg, making Keldur yell and pull him off and toss him to the floor. Sephy then runs at Haylie's dangling leg, Haylie notices and pulls her leg up so she's sitting in a fetal-like position in the chair)

Haylie: Eden! Change the song! Change the song!

(Eden rushes over and clicks on the next song, which happens to be Aerith's Theme Song, which is just a pretty luliby-ish song, Eden then picks up a little bit calmed down Sephy and puts him in the bathtub, where he calms down even more)

(A/N: 'Nother weird thing is that he likes falling asleep in the bathtub! He's the weirdest cat I think I've ever seen!)

Eden: (Walks back into the room) His evilness is now asleep in the bathtub.

Haylie: Fffeeww! I hate that cat!

Keldur: That things... _Possesed_ or something!

Becca: (Walks in) Well, should we head out or something?

Eden: Ya, just let me leave a note saying we're over at Becca's.

(5 minutes later)

Eden: ... Ok, done! Lets go!

Keldur: Thank you, I kinda want to go home after a week of staying here!

Haylie: You coulda jumped in the well the whole time you were staying here at Eden's Keld, geez!

(Keldur looks away and blushes looking embaressed but says nothing, they then grab their bags and head for the well)

Haylie: I hope nothing bad has happened since we were there last:(

Becca: Nothing happened, we woulda sensed something!

Eden: We hope! -.-'

(They jump in the well on the count of three and hit bottom in the 'past' well)

Haylie: (Begins climbing the rope but to little avail) Come on guys! Lets go!

(Eden, Becca, and Keldur look at her)

Eden: Haylie, ride on Keldur's back like Kagome!

Haylie: Huh? Why?

Becca: It'll save us time! Just do it!

Haylie: Hmph, fine!

(She slides down the rope back to the bottom of the well, she was only on the third knot on the rope anyway! She then jumps on Keldur's back, he looks annoyed but puts up with it, and he jumps out of the well with her riding piggy-back style. Eden and Becca then climb the rope in about one minute flat, showing off just how quickly they could climb)

Haylie: (Still on Keldur's back, but getting down. They then begin walking to the village) We need to just bring a latter with us next time! :o

Eden: I don't think it will fit Haylie, and someone could steal it since the people are obsessed with shiny objects in this era! T.T'

Keldur: Hey, I'm not!

Becca: You were crazed over Eden's ring, or had you forgotten?

Keldur: I-It had a peice of the Shikon No Tama in it!

Eden: Yes, you told us that, but who cares? It's safe with us and we'll give it to Kagome this summer for better keeping ok?

Haylie: Hey, how do you know about the jewel shards Keld?

Miroku: (Pops in out of nowhere) I can answer you that:)

Haylie: (Does the anime scared routine) Eeep! OoO'

(They all look at Haylie and anime teardrop, but they're still walking!)

Miroku: ... Anyway, I told him about our quest to find the shards the first time you went back to your time! I also showed him the spare one that Kagome gave Sango so she could bring her brother Kohaku back to life, but Sango chose to let him remain at peace.

Haylie: A spare one? O.o

Miroku: Yes, somehow she had an extra one when she finally combined them. We don't know how, but it was there.

Haylie: Can I see it?  
Miroku: Sure, come on! (They get into the town and head towards Kira's hut, but they then turn off to the right and walk to another bigger hut) Welcome to our humble abode:)

Eden: Looks comfy! I like it!

Becca: (Looks around) Two beds, just as I expected! T.T I knew she didn't trust you.

Miroku: Yes, well... Not _yet_..

Voice: YOU PERVERT! (Slap)

Miroku: Hello, my dearest Sango! Where were you?

Sango: _I_ was talking to Elder Sakuya about the last weapon!

Eden: .. _And_? What about it?

Sango: First of all, we'll be coming with you this time.

Eden and Haylie: Yahooo!

Becca: What was the 'yahooo' for?

Eden: They're really funny! Which is why I'm glad!

(Haylie shakes her head happily in agreement)

Sango: .. And second, they say there is a demon gaurding it.  
Haylie: ...You mean in the temple in the Forrest of Sungan? Really?

Sango: Yes.. It's rumored to be protected by the lover of one of you three ..

(Haylie and Becca look at Eden, who stands there shocked and tries to think of a way to defend herself)

Eden: How do you know it's my boyfriend? Anyways, I like Kyoshi, and I have a boyfriend! Joey _remember_!

Sango: Well, nobody knows whose lover it is, but he's still alive gaurding the weapon.

(They all shudder and say 'Ewww! Old!' before Eden turns and replies)

Eden: Well, I want my weapon, so bring it on geezer! (Whispers) ...who's possibly my boyfriend..(Shudder)

Miroku: Oh! First, before we go Sango, they would like to see the jewel shard that Kagome gave you!

Sango: ..Oh, ok.. (She walks over to a shelf, which has a small wooden box painted green with golden designs all over it, she picks it up and opens it, reveiling a deep blue jewel shard with opal-like fleks of other colors)

Haylie: ... Huh?... Why's it blue? I thought the jewel shards were purple? O.o'

Eden: It must be evil..!

Sango: No no, Kagome said it was completely purified, she also said it was the same power though, but somehow altered in a way, making it as if it were part of a different jewel completely..

Haylie(Airi form): It is... It is part of the Shadow Heart Jewel..

Sango: Huh?

Becca(Kana form): Yes... It is said to give its posessor great power, but he will then begin losing control and over time, become a monster...

Miroku: Uh.. I don't think I like the sound of this jewel...

Eden(Namia form): Oh, there is much worse.. Ones that can tear you apart from the inside out, ones the will drive you mad, ones that give you power but have full control over the posessor, and so forth.. No.. Our jewel we are dealing with is minor..

(Miroku gulps and Sango covers her mouth in fear)

Haylie(Normal): Well, that sucks! :o

Eden and Becca(Normal): Ya..

Elder Sakuya: (Pops out of nowhere) That is why you must get the three 'Weapons of Sovern' in order to fight this magic! Just last week at night we were attacked by a man that we had to cut off his head and burn it to kill! He was becoming something of a wolf beast..

(Haylie gasps in horror and suprising coincidence. Everybody then looks over at her)

Becca: (Sigh) What did you just get that we didn't Haylie...

Haylie: S-she just described the folklore I used to read about... O.O' ...

Eden: .. What? O.o

Haylie: The old folklore that people would always tell stories about... The Werewolf...

Eden: (Hit's her fist into her other hand) Leave it to Haylie to remember mythic fanticy! So that's how they were created!

Haylie: Elder Sakuya! Did it come on a full moon and did everyone it bit also turn into one of them?

Elder Sakuya: Uh.. The first is yes.. But he didn't get the chance to bite anyone with Sango and Miroku here, he did bite her boomerang though..

(Haylie's eyes widen and she rushes over to Sango's boomerang, seeing an ovalish bite mark about 13 inches in width, or if you're not good with things like this, about the width of your computer, and 16 inches in length or a little longer than a plug in keyboard :) )

Becca: Well, they're certainly as big as in the legends:(

Keldur: I'm suprised we haven't run into any of them yet!

Elder Sakuya: That's why I always have Sango and Miroku or Keldur with you, you all must be able to defend yourselves!

Eden: So, I'm the last one who can't? _Great_! TT'

Haylie(Airi form again): But that is not the only form of the monster within your soul... and also, some have such pure souls that they do not turn evil, they just become 'super forms' of themselves.. Like we had..

Everyone including the real Haylie??!!??O.O? What?

Eden(Namia form): We were bitten as children when we used to play together.. But never changed.. Instead, we just became stronger.. More agile.. So we began fighting for those we wished to protect..

Haylie(Airi form): .. What we used to be.. Human...

Becca(Kana form): So we made weapons with our hearts and souls and used them to fight all intruders to our village..

Eden(N.F.): Until at last.. About 10 years later when we were in our adolesense, around 17 or 18.. We were out having what little free time we had, because after we were 'created' they knew there could be more and kept constantly attacking the village...

Eden: (Sigh) I know this tale, while you were out having what little fun you could, they took the opportunity and attacked..

Haylie(A.F.): Yes.. Somehow we could not sense it.. They killed everyone.. (Tears start running down Haylie's cheeks)

Haylie: Don't start the flashbacks.. I see them too..

Miroku: Airi, can you show me just what happend..?

Haylie(A.F.): Yes.. Make a circle and take hands... I shall show you all..

(They all take hands and suddenly, their eyes all automatically close, when they open them, they are going through flashes of teal lights, they then stop at a wooden door that looked like something off of a _really_ old house)

Haylie(A.F.): We are searching my memories... Here it is..

Flashback

(The door opens and they are in a beautiful meadow in the middle of nowhere with a small stream running alongside it. It looks like a paradise with the wind blowing through the grass and the trees all around. They then see a girl sitting next to the stream with a small leather-bound book in her right hand and a quill in her left. The group follows Airi, who has her own form in this world as well as Kana and Namia, over to the girl)

Haylie: H-hey! That looks kinda like me! O.O'

(Suddenly, someone who looks like Eden walks up and snatches the book out of the past Haylie's hands and begins reading it aloud--)

Past Eden: 'Oh dear diary.. Today I have met a new friend, and we enjoy each others company! Where did he come from I wonder..? He is such a mysterious boy that I am unable to decide if he will ever let me in and accept me as his friend as I do him...' what is this..? Some cheesy verse you read..?

Past Haylie: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't! I wouldn't tell you! Now give me that back now please!

(She makes a swipe for the book but misses as P.Eden moves it)

P. Eden: Ah ah ah! You have to sing for it!

P. Haylie: But you're a better singer!

P. Eden: Tell you what, I'll let you pick, ok?

P. Haylie: Hmph! Fine! (She thinks a moment then picks a song and begins to sing in a voice as smooth as silk, she sings a lulliby-like song and pours every sad emotion into it as well as hope--)

P. Haylie: _Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_'cause you're the only one, that I know will keep them,-_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done-_

_I've been a bad bad girl for so long-_

_I don't know how to change, what went wrong-_

_Daddy's little girl, but he went away-_

_Wha'd it teach me- _

_Than to leave-_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_'cause you're the only one, that I know will keep them,-_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done-_

_I've been down every road- _

_You could go-_

_I've made some ba-ad choices as you know-_

_Seem's I've got this whole world craddled in my hands-_

_And it's so like me not too-_

_Understand-_

_Ya-a_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_'cause you're the only one, that I know will keep them,-_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_I've been a bad bad girl-_

(Starts chanting a melody... then sings again )

_I---'ve learned my lesson-_

_I---'ve turned myself around-_

_I have a gaurdian angel tatooed on my shoulder-_

_She's been watching over me-_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_'cause you're the only one, that I know will keep them,-_

_Dear dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets-_

_I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done..._

_I've been a bad bad girl.._

_I've been a bad bad girrrll.._

(A/N: This is Pink's song so I don't own it.. sob! You're all probably like 'Yay! a complete song for once!' or 'I liked it the other way, with just around three lines!' But with me it's like 'Yay! I actually remember an entire song!' so I feel triumphant)

(P.Eden then begins to sing along with P.Haylie in a beautiful flowing voice then stops and hands P.Haylie the book)

P. Eden: Here you are! Good singing session!

P. Haylie: Hmph!

(The Becca from the past then walks in with her giant sword over her right shoulder)

P. Becca: Geez! Practice your weapons not your voices my friends!

(She throws a dagger right over P.Haylie's head, where it hits a tree and leaves a startled P.Haylie sitting there frozen. The P.Becca then pulls a guitar out of nowhere)

P. Becca: Instruments are more fun anyway:)

P. Eden: Ya, I agree! You feel like you're creating something with your own hands! But I still like singing better!

(She pulls out a triangle, followed by P.Haylie pulling out a flute. They begin playing a melody that's almost aluring, or at least the P.Haylie and Becca are, the P.Eden is singing. Then, the P.Becca stops playing and sniffs the air)

P. Becca: I smell... Smoke..

(P.Eden and Haylie look at each other in alarm then at P.Becca)

P.Eden: ... Lets go..

(They take off at speeds almost unnatural to humans off to the right side of the opening into the forrest. Our group follows them until Airi signals to stop. She closes her eyes and they suddenly appear at a completely destroyed village as the P.Haylie enters the village. She pulls out her arrows and shoots the two remaining demons at once, she then looks around as tears begin to escape her eyes)

P. Haylie: We have failed them..

(P.Eden and Becca who had emerged with P.Haylie try to comfort her, as they also appear to be full of sorrow. Haylie notices and hugs them both in attempt to comfort them as well, as they sit there, a figure can be seen in the backround, thet turn and look towards the figure)

P. Haylie: (Yelling through tears) Are you proud now! Are you! You killed innocent people!

P. Eden: We were orphans who came here from a village that was destroyed a long time ago! None of them were like us!

P. Becca: You- You'll get what's comin' to ya, you damn demons!

(The P. Haylie pulls out an arrow and she aims, but the P.Becca puts her hand up to stop her)

P. Becca: They'll be dead in the morning, for now, let us burry the dead before their souls are lost to the trees..

P. Haylie and Eden: Yes..

(They begin the process of burying bodies, P. Haylie using the same technique Haylie did in chapter 5, while P. Eden is using sweeps of fire cutting away at the earth, and P. Becca is sticking her sword in the ground and bursting holes for the graves. When they finish, they sit in silence, then runs back to the woods. Again, Airi closes her eyes and they appear at a tree where the P. Haylie is, She is craddling herself in her arms as the P. Eden and Becca run up)

P.Eden: Airi... It's ok.. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybodys..

P. Becca: Exept those dirty rotten-- (The P. Eden covers the P. Becca's mouth and shakes her head)

(The image then blurs out into turquoise lights again)

Airi: This is months after we started traveling away from the village, we planned to never stay at a town for longer then one day in order to protect everyone..

(The light stops at another door which opens up into a forrest, the past selves are dressed in traveling cloaks and have packs on their backs, they walk for a few minutes until the P.Haylie or Airi stops and sniffs the air)

P. Airi: I smell fire.. ( A/N: Yes, I'm changing to their names as their names come up:) )

(She takes off running and grabs her shirt and yells 'Release!' and in a shine of blue light, a bow and quiver of arrows appears in her hands. Becca then grabs her necklace and yells realease as well and takes off running after P. Airi, leaving Eden behind)

P. Eden: What am I? Chopped liver? (And just as she's reaching for something, Airi closes her eyes and they appear at a town, actually holding it's own against three 'Werewolves' . They chop off ones head and throw it into a raging fire, instantly killing the beast. But the other two they were having trouble with, one was huge, twice the size as a normal one, which was suprising it didn't kill them all already, and they other was small but very agile, making it hard to trap)

P. Airi: Kana! Namia! They're only Were-demons! We can take them!(She pulls out an arrow that appears to be covered in silver) Glad I had a couple of these ones left! These don't have refill power like my normal ones!

(P. Airi knocks it in the bow, pulls back as far as she can, aims, and lets it fly. It zooms through the air and begins glowing a whiteish color. It then sinks in and blows off the left arm of the giant werewolf)

P. Kana: Yay! Thank god for blessed hollywater silver arrows! We definately need to go buy more for you!

(P. Namia then runs in with a blurred out weapon)

Eden: What! I wanted to see my weapon!

Namia: We refuse to show you when you will be getting it later!

(They then look back over to see the monster sized werewolf running at them in a blind rage)

P. Kana: (Tauntingly)Aww, Airi that poor thing wants it's arm put back!

P. Airi: Well, how about I take it's head instead? (She puts another silver arrow in the quiver so fast, you wouldn't have seen it if you blinked. She then pulls and releases it at the same quickened speed and the werewolf falls to it's knees and it's head falls off as it turns into a person and a red shard apears in it's purple blood. Namia picks it up, which seems to purify it somehow as it goes back to it's natural deep blue color. Airi then pulls out a water orb from her pouch and takes the shard from Namia, she then pushes it to the center of the orb making it now have a protective barrier)

P. Namia: That other one is just a lacky that this one bit, we can kill it easy..

( The P. Kana looks at Haylie beggingly and the P.Airi nodds back in agreement. P. Kana smiles happyily and runs over to the fast moving werewolf, and when she's behind it, she pulls out her sword and cuts it's head off in a good 10 seconds flat. Smiling, she walks back over to the P. Airi and Namia as the villagers stare at them dumbfounded. Then the three begin to walk off as if saying 'Our civic duty is done here, so we shall take our leave.' But a little girl runs out of the crowd and over to them)

Little girl: Thank you so much! You saved our village! Would you grace us by staying with us for tonight? Please?

P. Airi: I'm sorry girlie, we bring great threat to everyone we are near... We shall just buy supplies if that is all right and move along.

Little girl: Nonsince! Not for one night! Please, stay with me at my hut!

(The little girl grabs ahold of P.Airi's hand and pulls her through the crowd of people who had followed her to them)

Little girl: By the way! My names Sakuya, and you may come back whenever you'd like to visit! Just tell them Sakuya said so!

(Everyone in our group stares at Elder Sakuya, who blushes madly)

Elder Sakuya: I-I was arrogant and nice to everyone in my youth..

(The little girl drags P.Airi onwards to a normal sized hut, when they and our group entered, they saw one of the cozyest little huts ever! There was a small fireplace two love seat wooden couches and a chair also made of wood, it had wooden floors and walls, three rooms, and as soon as you walked in, you felt... Safe)

Sakuya: Ok! Who calls bed!

P. Namia: Um, should you not get it?

Sakuya: Hmph! You guys obviously haven't got any fair treatment in a while! (Walks over to her shelf by the fireplace and begins rummaging through stuff) We'll draw sticks! Longest one gets it, ok?

(She looks over to see Haylie in tears, worriedly, she walks over)

Sakuya: ... Are you ok..? Why're you crying..?

Haylie: (Wipes her tears quickly) I-It's nothing! Don't worry about it! T.T

(It then changes back to teal lights and they are back in Miroku and Sango's hut)

End of Flashback

Haylie: Man, how long were we in there?

Eden: About 10 minutes, it was shorter than I thought!

Becca: Uh, we should get going now. T.T

Miroku: Yes, lets continue on our trip!

Haylie: .. Wait a minute! Sango, will you hand me the Shadow Heart shard?

(Sango hands the box to Haylie she then pulls a water orb out of her pouch and puts the shard within it like she had seen in Airi's flashback. She then puts it back in the box, which is large enough, and shuts the lid)

Haylie: If anyone touches the orb, it shall explode into a ponds worth of water.

(Everyone nods and they head out into the forrest, by the end of the first day, they are to the mountain where Haylie had recieved her weapon and decide to stay there for the night)

Eden: Geez, I still can't beleive Becca brought that stupid thing... (Points over at Becca who is playing on her Gameboy Advance with Miroku and Sango staring over her shoulder in facination)

Haylie: I take it... Kagome never brought stuff like this here, huh?

Sango: Uh-uh, she thought it'd disrupt the time demension portal in the well..

Becca: Ok ok, get away from me, I already died! Shoo!

Keldur: (Off in his corner) What else did you bring with you Becca?TT'

Becca: My Cd player, a pack of batteries, my guitar...

Eden: Wai-wai-wait, where'd you get a guitar?

Becca: A lady in town gave it to me. (Shrugs) (A/N: Don't ask me how she hid it either, as the author, even I'm curious!)

Haylie: That's funny, Elder Sakuya gave me a flute and told me she'd like it if I learned to play.. (Pulls a flute out of her backpack and looks at it, even Keldur looks over her shoulder out of curiousity) (A/N: Even in his corner, he's sitting next to someone)

Eden: Well, I didn't get nothin'! What a jip! :(

Miroku: You should try and play one of those melodies like you did in the past you guys!

Haylie: I've never even touched a flute since yesterday!

Sango: So? Just try it!

Haylie: Hmph! (She puts the thing up to her chin, like she had seen people do at so many concerts, and blew into it. Suddenly, something in her sparked as she heard Becca start playing the guitar and she immediately started playing as if she were a pro, and even though her eyes were closed and you couldn't tell, she was completely amazed. Hey, wouldn't you be? Then Eden started to sing in a voice smooth enough to put an angry riot to sleep, and they continued until even _Keldur _had went to sleep)

Eden: Well, this little band sure is useful, we even put the almighty Keldur to sleep! (Laughs and points at Keldur who has his head down and is slouched back against a tree)

Haylie: (Peeks over) But Eden...? His eyes are still open.. i.i' Is he dead?

Eden: WHAT! (Crawls over and looks under the thick mass that is Keldur's bangs)

Becca: (Sigh) He's sleeping with his eyes open. It's a caution alot of people would take so as not to get attacked in their sleep. T.T

Haylie: And you say _I_ read alot! TT'

Eden: Well, Haylie she's not lying, I've seen people do that too! And anyways, he's still breathing.

Haylie: I never siad I didn't beleive it!  
Eden: (Looks at Keldur) Hey, why's he smiling?

Haylie: Huh? (Looks down at Keldur)

(Keldur suddenly shifts in his sleep and his head falls on Haylie's shoulder, making her blush a little but not move)

Eden: Awww, (Makes the picture thing with her fingers) look at the picture perfect couple!

Becca: Cute! (starts laughing)

End of Chapter

Haylie: That's all for now! Sorry, I couldn't fit in Eden getting her weapon in this one like I thought I could! (Smacks self in head) It just got to to long to add it in, I guess I'm bad at geussing!

Eden: You suck! I want my god damn weapon!

Haylie: i.i' ...

Becca: Oh, you can wait till next chapter! Just shut up and wait!

Eden: I hate waiting!

Keldur: You better get outta here, this is escalading preety quickly! (Gets hit in the head by a shoe and knocked unconcious)


	8. Chapter 8

Haylie: Hey everyone! This is chapter 8! And guess what? We got Becca's cousins to come over and visit! Some of them even spent the night with us last night! But we didn't let Ayame or Shigure because they're kinda perverted, and Hatori went with them as something of _'parental guidence' _even though they're already adults!

Keldur: (Shudder) Perverts. ((TT))

Eden: Is anyone other than us even up yet?

Haru: I'm here. T.T

Momiji: PRESENT:D

Eden: ... Where's Kyo and Yuki? Kyo? Hello?

Kyo: I'M HERE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Becca: Yep, he's here. T.T

Eden: But what about Yuki?

Becca: He was up kinda, but now he's out like a light on the couch.

Haylie: Make 'im get his girly ass up then! If we can't sleep, neither can he! We told him to to wake up an hour ago, that spoiled little... He's right behind me, isn't he?

(They all shake their heads 'yes')

Haylie: Oh shit! (Takes off running with Yuki hot on her heels) I'm to young to die! I'm a good girl, honest!

Keldur: Or so you think!

(Haylie runs by and glares at Keldur)

(Eden pushes Haru into sight and hands him a note)

Haru: ... I've been handed an important announcement... I would like to apologize on Haylie's behalf for how long it took to put up this chapter readers, she has been doing all she can to keep up with the story seeing as school is running and it will take a while (Long time) to post anything at all due to school work, and to top it all off, her internet has been broke for about two months, so she has absolutely no computer or internet! so bare with us! Haylie, Eden, and Becca.

(Becca then pushes in Momiji and hands him a note)

Momiji: Uh.. Sorry for the inconveinience, back to the story!

From Last Time

Eden: Well, this little band sure is useful, we even put the almighty Keldur to sleep! (Laughs and points at Keldur who has his head down and is slouched back against a tree)

Haylie: (Peeks over) But Eden...? His eyes are still open.. i.i' Is he dead?

Eden: WHAT! (Crawls over and looks under the thick mass that is Keldur's bangs)

Becca: (Sigh) He's sleeping with his eyes open. It's a caution alot of people would take so as not to get attacked in their sleep. T.T

Haylie: And you say _I_ read alot! TT'

Eden: Well, Haylie she's not lying, I've seen people do that too! And anyways, he's still breathing.

Haylie: I never said I didn't believe it!  
Eden: (Looks at Keldur) Hey, why's he smiling?

Haylie: Huh? (Looks down at Keldur)

(Keldur suddenly shifts in his sleep and his head falls on Haylie's shoulder, making her blush a little but not move)

Eden: Awww, (Makes the picture thing with her fingers) look at the picture perfect couple!

Becca: Cute! (starts laughing)

(After a long, loud night, they finally decide to go to sleep)

The Next Morning

(Haylie's watch, somehow now set to the right time for this world, goes off and Haylie pushes the button to turn it off and wakes up. Miroku, Sango, and Keldur also woke up in alarm, while Becca, Eden, and suprisingly Kira, remained asleep)

(A/N: Yes, Kira's there, she just hasn't been talking much, because she doesn't like interupting!)

Sango: Eden, Becca, Kira, it's time to wake up! Come on!

(Kira wakes up but Eden and Becca remain asleep)

Haylie: I'll handle them.. (Walks up to Eden, bends down next to her ear and whispers) I guess we don't need Eden's weapon then..

Eden: (Comes out of her dead-like state) I'm up! O.O'

(Haylie then walks up to Becca and whispers in her ear)

Haylie: ...And we'll just turn back then, so we won't be fighting any demons..

Becca: (Same as Eden) I'M UP!! OoO'

Haylie: Good! We're all ready now! Lets go:D

(Everybody stares at Haylie, some amazed, and a certain two angry)

Miroku: (Bows down to Haylie) I worship you!..

(And, as you all probably are aware, Sango smacked him at the last comment. Eden, Becca, and Haylie all start laughing, and Haylie, who was standing, fell over onto the ground laughing -.-' )

Becca: ... And what a start to a wonderful day..

Keldur: (Laughs silently so nobody hears him) Miroku? How much farther is it to the weapon's location?

Miroku: Hmm...(Rubs the solid red handprint on his face) From where we are, another two miles to the forest and one mile inward to the temple is my guess..

Eden: You mean you're not sure? Great, You're lucky we have an extra day, or we wouldn't make it back in time for school on Tuesday!

Miroku: Heh heh..

Sango: Don't blame him on this one, we haven't even been out any farther than the edge of the forrest we're heading for.

Becca: That's ok, we'll trust Miroku's judgment... For now at least.

Haylie: Oh stop being mean! I'm so bad at telling distance that I would say the temples about six football feilds away from here, (Looks at Becca and cuts off what she was about to say) which I know isn't true but I'm that bad at judging distance!

Becca: Another reason we believe we were meant to be friends; Me and Eden are really good at telling distance if we've checked around it before.

Kira: Really...? O.o I know where we are in direction, but that's about it...

Keldur: Well, I knew that Haylie was like _that_. 'Member, I asked her how far she was from the next town out of curiousity and she just said ' It's down to the end of the road that way, on the highway going that way for a while and you're there. In otherwards, we're pretty far..' which pretty much told me _I am not good at this, why're you even asking me?_

Haylie: Geez, talk about putting it harsh. TT'

Becca: Well it's true. T.T

Haylie: Hmph. TT

Keldur: (Is walking beside Haylie and looks down at her) Well don't worry! At least you know what direction we're going right now!

(All is silent)

Keldur: ... Don't you?

(More silence then Eden and Becca start laughing)

Becca: Keldur, she knows what direction we're going in _our_ world not yours!

Eden: First, which direction do you think we're going Haylie?

Haylie: South...? o.o'

Becca: And what direction are we going Kira?

Kira: ...South West. i.i'

Haylie: See? I was half right!!

Everybody but Haylie and Kira: ... --' ...

Becca: Yes Haylie! You were!

A Couple Hours Later

(Kira's stomache starts rumbling and she lightly blushes)

Haylie: (Stomache starts grumbling too) You know... We haven't eaten since yesterday... I brought Ramen for us to eat this time though!!

(Becca and Eden look over at Haylie with a glint in their eyes)

Miroku: (Looks at Keldur) If you _are_ like Inuyasha, I take it you haven't had Ramen yet.

Keldur: Haylie told me about it, but I've never had it.

Kira: Yes, Haylie also told me...

Haylie: And I won't let you guys! Do you know how big of a dent you'll put in my pocket book? I myself am already obsessed with it!

Eden: It's true, she'd eat it every meal if she could, we all like it too!

Miroku: Yes, it might be best not to let Keldur then...

Keldur: So you're gonna let your _protection_ starve?

Haylie: (Looks at her brooch, then points at it and looks at Keldur innocently) But my bow doesn't eat Keld.

(Eden and Becca crack up laughing)

Keldur: (Anger mark) I meant me, wench!

Haylie: (Stops what she's doing and looks at Keld angry) Don't call me that again Keld, I don't like being insulted.

Keldur: (Half playfully, half pushing) _Wench!_

(Haylie somehow really quickly pulls a water orb from her bag and shoves it in his mouth, putting him in the xox expression, thus making it so he needs to be carried. And Haylie having sturdy legs and being the one who caused this problem, was made to carry him. That is till he woke up with a start)

Keldur: (Jumps out of his sleep) Why you!

(Haylie, from the sudden weight change, fell over forward face first into the ground)

Keldur: (Now sitting on her) ... What? (Looks down, sees Haylie, and jumps off quickly) Shit! Haylie! Are you ok?

Haylie: ... ...Sure, I'm fine...(Out if it)

(Haylie, still dazed, gets up and walks wobbley over to Eden)

Eden: You ok dude?

Haylie: Ya, I'm fine... Lunch break anyone?

(Everyone nodds and Eden puts Haylie by a tree, where Keldur then sits next to her. Haylie then gets a pot from Eden and puts in a good 8 bags of Ramen in it with water from a nearby stream, which just happens to be there, and starts cooking the noodles till they're soft, then dumps out most of the water and puts in the sauce. She then gets bowls from Miroku and puts a good size helping into each bowl and hands them out)

Kira: (Takes a bite) Mmmm... This is really good!!

Miroku: Almost as good as Kagomes!

Sango: Yes, but theirs came out of wrappers, Kagome's came in it's own little bowl...

Eden: Oooohh, you mean those 'Cup-O-Noodle' ones don't you?

Sango: (Shrugs) Probably...

Becca: Well, these are cheaper then those Cup-O-Noodle ones! And still taste just as good! Right Haylie... Haylie?

(Everyone looks at Haylie, who is watching Keldur, who is scarfing his food)

Haylie: I am soo bankrupt!... -.-'

(Eden and Becca start laughing. Haylie glares at them and continues eating from her own bowl. Keldur then stops eating and bonks both Eden and Becca on the head)

Keldur: For _all _your information, I haven't eaten in two days! ToT'

Eden: ...But you're a demon, so what does it matter?

Haylie: (Puts index finger in the air) _Half_ demon Eden, he can still get hungry like everyone else.

Becca: And he's as strong as Inuyasha, but for all we know he could be a quarter demon.

(Keldur has his hand on his forehead looking aggitated)

Haylie: (Out of nowhere) ...How'd we get on this conversation again?

(Eden and Becca both point at Keldur who looks at them like they've lost it)

Miroku: ... Lets get going shall we?

Eden, Becca and Keldur: (Looks/glares at each other) Ya...

On the Road to Somewhere Hopefully

(They are once again on the road and three certain someones are refusing to talk to each other, and everyone else --')

Haylie: Awkward silence... -.-' (Puts her fore-fingers to her temples) Fish.. Think fish... Sharks.. Perannas... No-no-no. Starfish.. Jellyfish...

(Haylie opens her eyes and turns around to notice everyone's staring at her awkwardly)

Haylie: ... What? This is my way of keeping sane in quiet places! Eden, Becca, you guys already know I do this so stop it!

(Becca's fake suprise expression then curled into a smile, making Haylie stare at Eden for her response, which was the same as Becca's)

Haylie: Geez, lets get these two going before they purposely try to drive me crazy!

Sango: I agree! We must retrieve Eden's weapon and begin our journey back as soon as possible!

Eden: (Eyes a-flame) My Weapon! Onward people! (She points foreward and runs off ahead. They let her go until they hear a yell and decide it best to see what's going on. Eden then comes running into sight)

Eden: It's-it's a Werewolf! A white one!! It was eating something!

(Haylie and Becca look at each other and nodd. Haylie then grabs her broach and yells 'Release!' and Becca grabs her necklace and yells 'Release!' like Haylie. Their weapons appear and everyone goes running into the forrest except Eden who is looking at them like they're mad, then finally follows them. The group gets to a small clearing and sees blood everywhere; then peices that had once been human. Haylie's eyes widen in shock and horror, Keldur sees this, walks up and covers her eyes; this being the only thing he can think of to do. A Werewolf then walks up from one side of the clearing, covered in blood, and spots the group. It then charges at them and Haylie, as if in a trance removes Keldur's hand and uses lightening fast movements pulling an arrow into the quiver and shooting it. It hit the monster dead in the chest, but it only stopped for a couple of seconds before begining it's charge again, aaannd got struck with another arrow)  
Haylie: (In the process of knocking another arrow) Becca, I know you've been waiting, go 'head.

(Becca smiles a huge smile and runs in with her huge sword and slashes at the monster. A gash appears on it's chest and it howls in pain, then Becca, with a little difficulty, cuts off it's huge head)

Becca: (Throws arms in the air) Wooohhhooo! I want another one!

(After her yell, about three more came out --' But they were brown, a bit smaller and a hell of alot faster. Haylie was shooting off arrows as fast as she could but continued to miss and began avoiding more attacks then making, then Keldur had to jump in and start protecting her with something that looked like 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' (sp?) but was somehow a bit different and he didn't have to say anything. Becca was also having this trouble, except she didn't have a guy come in to help her; even Sango and Miroku were busy going after the third one. Miroku using his cool staffy-thing to stab and knock it around and Sango helping him with her already damaged Hericose (sp?) But, the one person that did jump in to help Becca kinda suprised everyone. Kira was in with Becca with her fangs showing, looking rather vicious. She jumped at the monster and somehow ended up on his back, biting and clawing away. The monster howled in pain and was turning in circles trying to reach for Kira, but to no avail. Becca, then taking her chance, killed it and wohooed, she then looked around to see Keldur just taking down his monster and Haylie sitting in the backround watching him looking mad 'cause she couldn't help, Miroku and Sango had just finished off their's, and Eden was sitting in a corner, looking rather useless. Becca then noticed Haylie had a cut on her arm and ran up as soon as Keldur had finished the job)

Becca: Haylie! Don't tell me you managed to get yourself bit!

(Keldur wheeled around and saw Haylie's arm, as did everyone else)

Haylie: No no! (Throws her arms forward as if in defence) I just got scratched!

(Becca and Eden gave Keldur the 'I blame you.' look and Kira walked up looking a little bloody)

Haylie: (Gets up and glances at her arm, then back at everyone else) Before we work on this, lets get the real heros cleaned up first shall we?

Eden: Haylie, for one you're bleeding, plus it looks like someone cut you with a... (Examines Haylie's arm)... Two inch razor blade, and it can get infected.

(They looked for a stream, sat down, and began washing out cuts, cleaning off blood, and other stuff like that)

Haylie: (Cleaning off Kira's face) You did really good today Kira, I'm proud of you!

Kira: Thank you... I was scared I was gonna loose you guys, I couldn't take it, and I just kinda snapped...

Haylie: Ya, into defender mode! It was awesome:D

Kira: Heehee, thanks!

(Meanwhile Keldur was watching Haylie just in case she was lying about the cut and _had_ been bitten, you never know with her)

Eden: Hey Haylie! Have you washed out that cut yet?

Haylie: Yes ma'am. T.T

Kira: I did it for her! And don't worry it is indeed just a cut, not a bite!

(They finish bandaging up and get back on the road until they get to a denser forrest, and there is no road)

Miroku: Welcome my friends to the right side of the Forrest of Jade, the location of Eden's weapon.

(They start through the jungle until weird things start happening)

Haylie: Hey look! I didn't even know there were such a thing as blue mushrooms!

Eden: Uh-oh! Haylie, don't touch those! They're --!

(Haylie touches it and a puffball of blue smoke goes up in her face and she falls over backwards looking dazed)

Eden: --A halucinagine...

(Keldur picks Haylie up by one arm to help her to her feet. When she's on them, she looks at Keldur in a daze, with an amazed look on her face)

Keldur: (Slightly blushing) Wh-what...?

(Haylie stands their a few seconds still looking amazed, then she jumps and hugs him)

Haylie: Aww! You're such a _cuuute_ puppy!

(_Now_ Keldurs blushing madly)

Becca: (Now laughing her head off) Oh, Haylie is never gonna hear the end of this!

(Everyone else, even Kira, is also laughing at this sight. Haylie then jumps off of Keldur and points around at them all)

Haylie: You monkeys better not follow me, or I'll throw a rock at you!

(She then takes off running into the forrest, everyone following her, yelling 'HAYLIE! GET BACK HERE!!' Keldur and Kira were the only ones able to catch her since she had got a head start and they were demons)

Keldur: (Now running alongside Haylie) Haylie! Slow down!

(Haylie looks sideways at him)

Haylie: I'm sorry puppy, I can't take you home with me. You might tear apart the neighbors cat.

(Keldur stops, looking dumbfounded, then realizes Haylie's still going, and starts running again)

Kira: (Running on Haylie's other side) Haylie? Will you at least slow down?

(Haylie looks at Kira like she had at Keldur a little while ago)

Haylie: (Then jumps Kira and hugs her) You're such an adorable kitty!

Kira: (Blushes slightly) Thankyou...

(Keldur comes up and quickly raps his arms around Haylie; the only ristraint he could think of at the time. While she's kicking and yelling "Bad puppy, bad!!" the team runs up and laughs at Keldur's attempts to stop Haylie from moving and to keep her from wriggling or breaking loose)

Keldur: WILL SOMEONE HELP ME OR WHAT?! GET ME SOME ROPES OR SOMETHING!!!

Eden and Becca: Yes Sir! (And they take off running into the woods in search of vines and stuff)

A Little While Later

(This part is what's going on while Eden and Becca are looking for rope and food..)

(Haylie was worn out from all the struggling against Keldur and is now asleep in his lap, because Sango told him this nap might be the eye of the storm and that he better hold on to her just in case she woke up still insane, which was more than likely, so that's what he was doing)

Miroku: ...I wonder if there's any way to get Miss Haylie back to normal soon? This could last for days.

Keldur: Ugg! I don't want to put up with this _that_ long!

Kira: But that little outburst she had with us two was so adorable! She was like a two year old!

Miroku: That had an upgraded vocabulary!

Keldur: (Thinking) It was cute, but I don't know how long I can put up with it... (Thinking back) ' Aww! You're such a _cuuute_ puppy!' (Keldur looks down at Haylie and softens) You gotta stop being so careless, it might be the end of you someday...

Miroku: Yes Keldur, and that is why Kami sent us to them, as with Kagome.. We are here, in a way, to protect them while at the same time help them mature.. And I felt glad to have met Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo just as I am now to meet all of you...

Keldur: Why did you turn so poetic all of a sudden?

Miroku: (Looks over at a sleeping Sango) ...Because if I hadn't met them.. I would have never found Sango...

(Becca walks into camp with Eden carrying vines and her carrying some small birds that look like and probably are chickens)

Becca: I've got dinner!

Eden: And I got the vines which were friggin hard to find!

(They tie up Haylie, which Kira really protested against, Haylie is talking to the 'monkeys' saying she'll get them bananas if they let her go and if she could take the 'kitty' and 'puppy' home, and Miroku and Becca are starting to cook dinner. So as you can guess, everyone's riled up now)

Haylie: (Looks down at the ground when she sees them start to eat) Ugg... I'm hungry...

(Keldur hears this and goes over and sits next to her looking deep into her eyes)

Keldur: Haylie? Can you let Airi out?

Haylie: Huh? Who's Airi?

(Everyone looks at her exasperated, then Eden and Becca turn into their 'other' forms)

Kana: (Runs up and grabs Haylie's shoulders) Airi! You have to be in there, say something!

Namia: Yes! Please Airi!

(Tears well up in Haylie's eyes and she looks frightened, Kira then pulls Haylie to her, and looks at the two)

Keldur: Go easy on her! I don't think she has any clue who any of us are or what's going on! It's like she has amneisia(sp?) that only allows her to think as a child would, which gives her quite a limitation don't you think?!

Eden: As a child would... So that's why she doesn't remember Airi! We didn't even know they existed until we came here!

Becca: We're sorry Haylie... Are you okay?

(Haylie was clutching her head as if in pain then Airi's voice was talking in labored sentences)

Airi: Need... Medicine... Haylie is... Hurry... Just hurry!...

Kana: (Scared, yet hurriedly) What type of medicine! Please tell me!...

Airi: The... _That _medicine... I'll hold it back... But I... can't for long...

Namia: But! Dammit, this wasn't suposed to happen!... It must've been that scratch from the Were, it activated it! But! OoO **Argg**! (Falls down clutching her own head)

Kana:We can't be! No! We didn't plan on this! We don't have the syrum made! (Looks over at the four friends as if she were going to die but scared of it) R-Run! Run! Don't come back till the suns rise! Hurry! We don't want to hurt you!

Keldur: What? What are you saying? We're not-

(Miroku and Sango grab him and drag him until they are a safe distance away, then Miroku puts up a purification barrior and they wait, in silence until they hear a loud screech from something dying that isn't human, and trees crashing. Something was coming towards them and the only one not shaking was Keldur, who was nothing but worried for Haylie, Eden, and Becca, who they had left out there in pain... Oh, you bet he felt horrible until he saw what happened next)

End of Chapter 8!

Haylie: Mwa-hah-hah! Cliff hanger! Sorry 'bout the wait guys, my computer crashed and I just recently got it back! And I've been getting a ton of homework in class due to us having to cram for WASLs this year! (Grabs a pencil and breaks it in two and jumps up and down on it) I **hate** schoolwork! Die, Die, Die!

Eden: (Makes Haylie stop) It's ok Haylie, it's like that with all of us!

Becca: And you're scaring the readers stupid.

Haylie: Oh! Ya. Sorry 'bout that, got carried away... And once again I failed to get Eden's weapon... (Looks over scared at the 'And I'll kill you for that' Eden) But I am trying! I'm not good at anticipating happenings in my chapters! The ideas just flow in and I use them! (Looks over at Becca, who's trying to say something) And yes Becca, I put some bloodshed in this chapter!

Becca: But not enough for my liking!

Haylie: (Waves hands madly through the air) I told you I don't like gore! So too bad for you!

Eden: (Looks at the two bickering and joins in) But what about my _big scene _Haylie? You promised!

Haylie: What!

Keldur: (Was sitting there the whole time and just now decides to speak) Once again, you might want to leave before this accelerates. You will definately get hit with somethi-! (Gets hit by another flying shoe) That's it!

(Runs over and ties them up with quite a hassle, then walks back while they are squirming around)

Keldur: Now that that's taken care of, see you in the next chapter! (Waves, then gives Eden, Becca, and Haylie a mischeivous look)

All three: Uh-oh... Later Everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Haylie: Hello readers! We're now in Chapter 9!

Becca: Man you must feel accomplished to have gone this far without help!

Eden: Hey! At school we gave ideas about what to put in the story!

Haylie: Ya, and we haven't used more than three of them either, because most of them scare me!

Eden: We? Wha-du-ya mean?

Haylie: (Points behind her at a tied up Keldur) Me an' Keld!

Keldur: (Looks madly at them) Mmmrrppphhh! Mrm mrrm m mur murph!

Becca: What was that?

Haylie: I think he said 'Aarrgg! I'm going to kill you!'

Becca: Ya Keldur, this is your punishment for tying us up last chapter!

Haylie: (Whispers to Keldur) Don't worry Keld, if you promise not to hurt me, I'll let you go at the end of the chapter, okay?

(Keldur shakes his head up and down, giving Haylie this really gratifying expression)

Eden: Huh? Wha'd ya say to him Haylie?

Haylie: Uh, I said that if he behaves that I'd be nice and pull down his gag bandana!

Becca: Oh no you won't! I don't need him yelling while I'm trying to talk!

Eden: Me neither!

Haylie: Let's get back to the chapter shall we? i.i'

From Last Time

* * *

Namia: But! Dammit, this wasn't suposed to happen!... It must've been that scratch from the Were, it activated it! But! OoO **Argg**! (Falls down clutching her own head) 

Kana:We can't be! No! We didn't plan on this! We don't have the syrum made! (Looks over at the four friends as if she were going to die but scared of it) R-Run! Run! Don't come back till the suns rise! Hurry! We don't want to hurt you!

Keldur: What? What are you saying? We're not-

(Miroku and Sango grab him and drag him until they are a safe distance away, then Miroku puts up a purification barrior and they wait, in silence until they hear a loud screech from something dying that isn't human, and trees crashing. Something was coming towards them and the only one not shaking was Keldur, who was nothing but worried for Haylie, Eden, and Becca, who they had left out there in pain... Oh, you bet he felt horrible, until he saw what happened next)

(Three full grown women came into veiw. One that had long wavey brown hair flowing down her back, one with a bowl haircut with brown hair, and the other had brown hair down to her ankles that was straight. The four in the protective bubble knew who they were first hand. Haylie, Becca, and Eden, but they had a few differences. One: Haylie had white dog-like werewolf ears, Eden had red dog-were ears, and Becca had pure black dog-were ears, the group could tell 'cause the bubble they were in was giving off enough light to see it. Two: They all had tails, Eden had two long fiery red tails, Becca had three onix black tails and Haylie had one snow colored tail. And three: All threes eyes were glowing red in the darkness and light, as well as them all also having fangs and claws and them wearing their same, now tight clothes)

(They then begin attacking the pink bubble but every time they touch it, they are burned, finally after about ten minutes, the half werewolf Haylie gives up and sits down hoping the barrier will just come down so she can get them)

Keldur: (Whispers) Wha... What happened to them?

Miroku: (Whispers back) They have transformed into their 'other' selves and are now partcial werewolves is my guess.

Sango: Haylie, Eden, and Becca... What are they? They look completely human, but then things like this happen to them, how is it possible...?

Kira: They smelt completely human too...

Keldur: (Kinda changing the subject) What's this 'syrum' they were talking about..?

Miroku: I'm not sure, but it could be a halt transformation potion or something, though most have no clue what it is.

Keldur: Like me. T.T

Miroku: Yep! ':)

Kira: But what is this...? They smelt completely human only moments ago, and now they smell like half demons.

Sango: I don't know... But whatever's going on with them, we'll need to find out later.

Miroku: (Nodds) Sounds like a deal to me.

(A little while later the Becca and Eden Weres are panting, as is Miroku from holding the barrier up so long against two powerful demons. Eden then, as if bored, started looking around for something better to do that was close to the road they were on; Haylie, on the other hand, was just staring off into space and not moving at all, opposed to Becca, who was still striking the bubble aggitatedly.)

Miroku: (Panting) Why... Aren't Haylie and Eden... Attacking anymore..?

Keldur: I don't know, but the sun is starting to come up.

Sango: (Wipes Miroku's sweat covered head) Good, 'cause Miroku is gonna die of exhostion if he keeps this up too much longer!

Kira: Hey did you notice Haylie hasn't moved her head since she sat down...

(They all look over and sure enough Haylie isn't even twitching, just staring in one general area... Towards Kira and Keldur)

Sango: I believe that she is more so watching over you Kira. You are like her little sister...

Miroku: (Whispers) Well, I think it's Keldur, because they_ like _each other! ':o

(Suddenly, Haylie got up, took two steps forward then sat back down, moping as if she had an invisible owner who told her to stay and behave. She was now touching distance away from the bubble, while Eden was kicking trees to see their contents and Becca was still relentlessly attacking the bubble. About an hour later, the sun is almost shining over the ridge of hills in the east, the Becca and Eden Were's stop attacking there specified things and look up to the skies in fright, as does Haylie, they all then run quickly into the woods. Soon after, the sun rises and they hear yells off in the distance)

Keldur: They're gone... There is no scent of them around in this general area anymore.

(Miroku sighs, drops the bubble sheild, and passes out from the wave of exhostion)

Sango: MIROKU!! O.O

Kira: (Takes his pulse) He'll be fine... He just needs rest, lots of it as a matter of fact!

Keldur: (Looks up at the now risen sun) And we better go find Haylie, Eden, and Becca... They're probably confused as hell right now...

Sango: Well, what if the effects haven't worn off yet? They could still be-

Keldur: (Cuts her off) _I'll _go _check_ then, you three wait here.

Kira: (Steps forward looking a mix of nervous and confident) I'm going too!

Keldur: Ok, now that that's settled, Sango, watch Miroku, we'll be back in a bit.

Sango: (Shakes her head) Ok!

(Keldur and Kira run through the forrest with their demon speed and finally find Becca, Eden, and Haylie lying on the forrest floor, unconcious)

Keldur: (Goes running forward, neels down beside them, and picks up Haylie) Haylie, Eden, Becca! Wake up!

Kira: (Goes running forward as well to the three and hugs the left out Eden and Becca) No! Please wake up!

(Keldur looks down at Haylie, whose eyes tiredly open then grow wide in horror)

Haylie: (Starts struggling and pushes away from Keldur) No! Get away! I'm-!

Keldur: (Looks at her awkwardly) You're _what_?

(Eden and Becca then wake up drowsly, but without the horror effect Haylie had)

Becca: Hmmm? Hey, I was a demon...

Eden: Ngg... Me too... I had cool red tails and ears and...

(They're both wide awake now and look at each other then at Haylie who nodds)

Becca: WE WERE WEREWOLVES! THAT'S FRIGGIN' AWESOME!!

Eden: IT'S LIKE A CHILDHOOD DREAM COME TRUE! Except I wanted to be a vampire... Damn!

Haylie: (Annoyed anger mark) Eden... Becca... We almost killed our friends!...

Becca: So there's a few kinks, but they can be worked out!

Haylie: (Slaps herself in the head) You guys just don't get it!... -.-'

Eden: Maybe not... But we should hurry! I'm getting mad 'cause I want my weapon! o

Becca and Haylie: Ok ok... -.-'

On a Forrest Trail

* * *

(They find Miroku and Sango and, after Haylie's constant apologies, are back on the road!) 

(Eden: Yay! Finally! Haylie: Hush! We're not supposed to talk while the stories being told!)

Kira: (After a while) Are you sure you guys are feeling well enough to keep going?

Becca: We're fine, we just need to make sure Haylie watches her feet, the ground's really uneven in here!

Haylie: (Comes out of whatever thought she was having) Hey, I won't trip!

(Haylie walks like, three feet, before instead running into something. Nobody knew it was coming because they were all looking at Haylie. -.-')

Haylie: Yowch! Why I outa-!

(Keldur then swoops in front of her and grabs her. Haylie, now curious, looks over his shoulder, seeing a man standing where she had hit something)

Haylie: (Thinking) I must have hit that guy..Opps, darn it! I hate being like Tohru!

(A/N: This is out of Fruits Basket if you didn't know!)

Haylie: (Waves at the guy and smiles in apology) Sorry dude! I didn't mean to hit you!

Man: It's fine, might I ask were you're headed?

Haylie: Oh! We're-

(Haylie gets cut off by Keldur's hand, he then puts her down, and get's in a fighting stance, as do Miroku and Sango)

Keldur: Haylie, he's another half demon, do you really think we can trust him?

(Haylie, Eden, and Becca suprisedly look more carefully and sure enough, the man had cream colored hair, but also cream cougar ears and a tail, both with black tips, and he was wearing something similar to what Koga wears, his hair was shoulder length, and he had blazing, yet well matured, kind eyes; you can certainly tell he'd been through a lot)

Haylie: (Waves a hand back and forth in the air) Aww, don't worry Keld, his eyes show that he's perfectly trustworthy!

(Everyone looks at her funny)

Haylie: Whaaat? Don't you think so Becca? Eden? O.o

Eden: I don't know...

Becca: ... I've seen 'im somewhere before... But where, I don't know...

Man: My name is Zolan (Zol- on). (Takes Becca's hand and caresses it) And I feel the same way about you maidens...

Becca: (Quickly pulls her hand away a little freaked out) Ugg! He's like **Koga**!!! (Looks over at Haylie and Eden angrily) Guys, can I? I'm getting frickin' annoyed!

(Haylie and Eden shrug and Eden gives Becca the '**Go 'head**' wave)

(Becca then turns around and punches the guy in the nose looking aggitated)

Becca: Don't ever pull that cheap trick on me again, or I'll break that pretty little nose of yours, got it?

(He shakes his head obeyingly while holding his now bleeding nose, he looks at her a little fearful, despite him being a demon and her being... Whatever she is..)

Haylie: Aww, are you ok dude? You'll learn over time that Becca's kinda harsh.

Eden: Haylie...

(Haylie looks at Eden who clears her throat, waking up our passed out Miroku somehow)

Haylie: (Anime teardrops) Ok, she's really harsh,(Points a finger in the air) but if you get on her good side, you get hit less!

Zolan: ..(Anime teardrop)...Well, you now know my name. Might I ask what yours are?

(A/N: He's still plauseable, even with a bloody nose:o)

Becca: I'm Becca...

Haylie: (Points to herself) I'm Haylie:)

Keldur: I'm me. T.T

(Haylie pokes Keldur's arm angerly as he looks, annoyed, back at her then sighs)

Keldur: It's Keldur.

Eden: I'm Eden. T.T

Kira: I-I'm Kira... It's a pleasure to meet you...

Haylie: Aww! (Hugs Kira lovingly) Soo cute! (Kira looks down in a mixture of happiness and embaressment)

Sango: (Bows alittle) I'm Sango.

Miroku: (Points a finger in the air) And I'm Miroku! ':)

(Eden, Becca, and Haylie then form a three person group huddle and whisper in such quiet voices that even these two hanyu's can't hear. The rest of the group, after a minute or two, just start talking with Zolan, without bothering to fight) (A/N: Yay for peace! It makes it so I don't have to write as many of my sucky battle scenes! ':) )

Becca: Should we tell 'im about Namia, Airi, and Kana?

Haylie: I don't think that would be the greatest idea. I.I'

Eden: Ya, we should wait, I still can't tell if he is someone to trust or dispose of... T.T

Haylie: Di-dispose of? You don't mean we're gonna kill him! O.O'

Becca: (Points at Haylie) Hopefully not, but what if he's one of Kyoshi's men?

Eden: Oh come on! Kyoshi's not that bad of a guy...

(Haylie and Becca both anime teardrop and look at Eden funny)

Becca: I didn't know that people who wanted to kill others for a living were good people. T.T

Haylie: But he was kinda nice to us when we first got here... Except for him shooting arrows at us, scaring me with that needle, and chasing after us saying they needed to kill us because we found out about his little 'gang'!

Keldur: (Looks over) What's this about needles and gangs?

(Haylie gasps that he heard her, but Eden ignores him)

Eden: (No longer quiet) First of all, he doesn't kill people for a living! His 'gang' is just a bunch of riling misfits, those arrows were shot because he was scared of us, and he didn't know you were frikin' afraid of needles Haylie!

Everyone: (Wide-eyed and staring at Haylie, Becca, and Eden) Huh..?

Sango: Haylie, you're scared of needles..?

Haylie: (She has an anger mark and flailing arms while she stands up) Grrr! Eden, I hate you!

Becca: (Puts a hand on Haylies head and makes her sit back down) It's ok Haylie! Eden didn't mean to say it for the whole world to hear...T.T'

Eden: (Looks away) Hmph, sorry...

Haylie: I still hate you... But they woulda found out sooner or later, so I don't care I guess... T.T

(Miroku, looking shocked, whips out his mini med kit and pulls out a needle, while observing it)

Miroku: Haylie, you're really scared of this little thing?... Haylie?

(Everyone looks around to where Haylie was, but she's gone, then, several trees away, you see her head pop out)

Haylie: (Yells back) Put that thing away! Ugg, I hate you too:O

Miroku: (Chuckles) Ok ok... (Thinking while putting it away) That's one I've got a weapon against... Sweet!

Kira: Haylie, come sit back down. Miroku put the needle away, so your safe!

(Haylie walks back up while mumbling about something or other and sits down. She then pulls out a Manga book and begins reading it, after a while, she finally looks over seeing Eden watching, and whips out another book and hands it to her happily, and they begin reading while the rest and this 'Zolan' guy talk)

In the Conversation

* * *

(They're all sharing weird, funny, and scary stories that actually happened to them and right now, they are all laughing) 

Becca: (LOL) -And when Haylie walked up and grabbed the ring, Eden went after her 'cause she wanted it, and I joined in because I thought it'd be fun, and we were all in this fist fight on the floor!

Miroku: (LOL) And who won Becca? (A/N:He's having to much fun to be formal)

Becca: No one! We all ended up on the floor panting and laughing, so we considered it a draw! That is, until Eden's cat, 'Sephy' ran up and snatched it! We were chasing that thing all over the damn house! Haylie had to have tripped six times, and two out of the six we tripped over her!

Haylie: (Looks up from her book with an anger mark) Hey! I only tripped _four_ times! o

Eden: (Looks up) But I ended up getting the ring because Haylie got it from the cat but then while walking off, she tripped over my little brothers baseball bat and I caught the ring in midair! It was sweet!

Haylie: I'd never had so many bruises in one weekend before... -.-'

Becca: Hey, look at the bright side Haylie! At least you didn't drop it in Eden's room! We woulda never found it:D

Eden: Hey:O

Haylie: (Yawn)(Looks at watch) It's like, 9:00, If I'm getting up early I better go to bed... Night everyone:)

Everyone: (Some say it plain, -cough-Keldur and Becca-cough-, others nice) Night Haylie!

(She whips out her sleeping bag and sleeps with her head toward the fire and after awhile is sound asleep)

Kira: (Whispers) She's so much prettier in her sleep with her face so relaxed. I'm so glad that through all that's happened to them, they are able to rest easy...

(Keldur, who hears this, is making himself not look over by force) (A/N: Don't ask me how, maybe trying to consentrate on something else, or hold his face in place with his hands!)

Eden: (Breaks their thoughts since Miroku, Sango, Zolan, Becca, and her were talking and she had asked them a question that neither paid attention to) Hey Keldur! Kira! Come join in the conversation! Unless you're planning on going to bed to!

Kira: Oh! Ok Eden!

Keldur: Fine..

(They both go over and join in on the conversation about random things, which was constantly switching to different topics until everyone decided to hit the hay and call it a night. Which, if you were wondering, is about 1:00 in the morning -.-')

The Next Morning

* * *

FOOSH! THUNK! SWISH! CRASH! FOOSH! THUNK! CHING! CHING! 

(This is the magnified sound that Keldur woke up to at 8:00 the next morning)

(He looked around wide awake and checked all his friends. But Haylie and Becca weren't there, so he got up and followed the noise he was hearing, and, looking around a tree that he figured the noise was coming from, he saw Haylie shooting at a tree in the distance. She was talking to herself, another bad habit, while she was aiming and notching, she was deep in concentration then walked forward to a closer tree, pulled out a peice of chalk and made a human-like figure on it and another then she yelled-)

Haylie: Becca! Get outta that tree! The next two are ready!

(Becca jumps out of a nearby tree)

Becca: Aww! But climbing trees is so much fun! Think of the suprise attacks I can make!

Haylie: Hmph! Fine! Try hitting this tree target the same time my tripple arrow attack hits this one (Points to the other tree) okay?

Becca: Sure! And after that, I wanna do another combination attack kay?

Haylie: Sure! Then our defensive one again to!

(Haylie pulls out three arrows quickly and knocks all three at once then stops for a second and looks up at Becca in the tree)

Haylie: Hey Becca? What would happen if I connected a water orb to one of my arrows?

Becca: I don't know, lets try it:)

Haylie: But I might flood everyone out back at camp!

Becca: Haylie, I'll dig a trench before it gets back to camp ok?

Haylie: Ok... (Connects a water orb to one arrow and puts away the other two)

Becca: One...

Haylie: Two...

Becca and Haylie: Three!

(Haylie shoots her arrow as Becca jumps out of the tree with her sword at the ready while she's falling. She then slices the tree at an angle, which stops her from the fall and she hits the ground softer on her feet as the tree slides down and crashes, at the same time, Haylie's water arrow hits the tree and explodes into a burst of water)

Haylie: (When Becca hits the ground) Oh no, oh no, oh no! STOP THE WATER! (She holds out her hands as if trying to turn the water back into a bubble from a far distance, but the water just stops moving all together, suprising herself, Becca, and the hidden Keldur)

Becca: Haylie! how'd you do that!

Haylie: I-I don't know! But hurry up and dig a trench just in case it doesn't stay!

(Becca sticks her sword in the ground, says ' _Proxtonta_' and a long line of ground is blown out and Haylie puts her hands down slowly making the water begin to flow into it)

Haylie: Fhew! _That_ was weird! -.-'

Becca: Haylie! We gotta keep going so we get back before everyone wakes up!

Haylie: Okay! Now we're working on our combo attack, right?

Becca: Ya! We'll aim for that tree! (Points to a random tree) But this time, I want you to hook another water orb to it, I got an idea!

Haylie: Okay... (Hooks one to her arrow while Becca turns her sword to stone)

(Just to make this short, they do the one, two, three thing again!)

(Haylie shoots her arrow and Becca fires off three rock rings which then form around the arrow making it turn to stone, but the water orb blows up while it's forming and forms a sort of water barrier around the stone arrow in six swirly streams of water that were non-stop. Well, it hit the tree... but also went strait through it and about three other ones too... -.-')

Haylie: O.O'...(Speechless)

(Keldur's speechless to...)

Becca: That was... Frickin'... AWSOME!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN:D

Haylie: Um... No. Anyways, we still have to work on our defence, come on!

Becca: Hmph! Fine!

(Haylie deadens her shocked expression and once again looks completely absorbed. She faces Becca, who got back a distance and is looking like she's ready for anything. Haylie then pulls and notches an arrow in the blink of an eye and shoots it at Becca, who pulls a last second block to show off and smirks at Haylie)

Becca: That all you got? I could tell that was coming!

(Haylie then knocks and shoots multiple arrows two at a time in all directions, barely missing Becca by inches as she dodged and blocked. Then she started releasing attacks in between Haylies shots which Haylie had to block by shooting an arrow at or dodging, which she seemed to be doing better at, then, suddenly they both stopped, panting and looking at each other sternly. Then, almost at the same time they both started laughing and dropped down to the ground exhosted)

Haylie: That was a... Good workout... Today...

Becca: I can't wait till Eden can join us with her weapon... I'm starting to like the term 'Save the best for last.' I can't wait:D

Haylie: I bet it'll be real cool looking, whatever it is... I'm still disapointed you didn't get a mallet though... -.-'

Becca: Mallets suck. Swords are better, if I could, I'd have tons of swords at my house!

Haylie: Then I wouldn't come over anymore:o You're far too dangerous with a weapon!

(Becca shakes her once again metal sword at Haylie boredly)

Haylie: That one is besides the point! You need something to protect yourself when you're here!

Becca: But I can use it back there too Haylie. :)

Haylie: (Unable to think of anything else) ...Ugg! I'm starving! Lets go back to camp, I need to get some food in me!

Becca: (Snorts and smiles) Figures... :)

Back at Camp

* * *

(Keldur, hearing the two's last comment, ran full speed back to camp and started the new campfire that they had prepared for before going to bed, then, all the sudden, he remembered the man, Zolan, and checked around for him, but he was gone... Scary. But, while he was worrying about it, Haylie and Becca walked out of the forrest, and he knew he had to pretend to have not known where they were, so he did what any guy, or girl, would do) 

Keldur: (As snobby/worried as acting goes) Where've you two been?

Haylie: Oh, we were just tra-(Becca stomps on her foot)- oww!

Becca: We were looking around! Why? Were you scared for Haylie's safety?

Keldur: (Blush) No! I just like knowing were people are! That's all!

Haylie: Here Keld! (Hands him a dead chicken with an arrow stuck in it) I took the liberty of finding breakfast! Now if I could kindly get you to strip it, and Becca to cook it, we will have an awesome... (Looks at the sky) Brunch! Lets get to work:)

Becca: And what'll you be doing?

Haylie: Boiling the water, what else? You know how bad of a cook I am!

Becca: (Anime teardrop) Yes yes... After that time, I swore I wouldn't let you cook breakfast ever again... How could I forget.

Haylie: Geez, why does everyone expect me to be a good cook?

Eden: (Looks up drowsily) Because you're like Tohru... And you seem the type..

Haylie: (Perks up) Eden, you're up!

Eden: Ya... What's for breakfast...?

Haylie: Chicken :D

Sango: (Also looks up drowsily) Where'd you find a chicken...?

Haylie: I found and shot it in the woods!

Kira: (Wide awake) It was in the woods?

Haylie: (Nodds) Ya, and me an' Becca went investigating around the area we found it but there wasn't anything...

Becca: Ya, it's not like we stole it! And it's a healthy, normal by the looks of it, untampered with, chicken!

Haylie: Ya!... But it was tied to a tree...

Eden: Hmm, don't you think it could've been bait...?

Becca: I knew it was :o We're just a smarter prey then those hunters were expecting! That's all!

Haylie: Calm down Becca. We got it and now we're here, so what does it matter? Heck, we probably even just saved a poor animal from getting killed, I'm actually glad we took it:)

Miroku: You feel glad that we saved a carnavorous animal?

Keldur: And one that could possibly be a threat and want to eat us?

Haylie: Hmph, thanks. Make me feel bad when I was trying to look at the bright side! That's like telling a little girl that believes her mother went to heaven that there is no heaven jerks... :(

Miroku: Now calm down Haylie... Keldur was just being, well, Keldur...

Keldur: Hey:O

Kira: That's right! Don't worry about it Haylie, the bright side thing that you **did** do, is that you got us breakfast!

Becca: And it's ready, so come 'n get it!

Eden: (Gets her helping and takes a bite) Hey, this is really good...

Kira: It is, isn't it?

Haylie: Yum! 3 And you did it without any spices at all Becca!

Keldur: Not true. She put some white chrystal-like stuff on it!

Eden: Uh, that would be _salt _Keldur. T.T'

Miroku: Keldur, sorry to say this, but salt has been around for a long time.

Haylie: Ya, where've you been Keld?

Keldur: (Whispers)No where near you wenches, that's for sure. T.T

Haylie: What was that Keld?(Anger mark)

Kira: Hey, Miroku? Where's the nearest body of water from here?

Miroku: There's a hotspring a little ways that way... Why?

Kira: I thought so, hey Haylie, Eden, Becca...? Wanna go to it?

Haylie: Sure! I've never been in one. :)

Becca: (Pouts) I want my weapon... But I wanna go to the hot springs too... I can't decide!...

Haylie: We can either go now or later Eden... It's your choise!

Eden: I choose... Later! I wanna get my weapon dammit!

Keldur: (Under his breath) So damn demanding...

Back on the Road Again (Again:)... )

* * *

(Everyone packs up their stuff and are once _again _back on course! Eden is cheering as much as she would if Shaun White won the snowboarding championship, Haylie is talking to Keldur and Kira about why beachballs are all the colors they are, and they really have no clue what she is talking about, Becca is talking with Miroku and Sango who are all riled up about something that you will find out about later, then they reach their destination, ((A/N: Finally:o)) the temple in the Forrest of Sungan) 

Eden: (Almost in tears) We're here! We're finally here!

Haylie: (Jumps in the air with her feet kicked up and squints her eyes) YAY:D

Keldur+Becca: Umm... Ok...

Sango: Wait... Didn't you guys say you had to leave back to your world today?

Haylie+Becca: Uh-oh... ':(

Eden: Don't worry, got that all taken care of! I knew this would happen, and since my mom knows about this whole... Traveling to the past thing, she said she'd cover up for us! Don't worry guys, we got the whole week off! Any questions?

Becca: Oh, I don't know... Just that it would have been nice to tell us sooner:O

Haylie: (Shudder) Ugg, all that homework...

Eden: Now that that's all settled, to my weapon!... Wait, I think it'd be best if you guys didn't go in too... Drowning to death wasn't all that fun during our trip to Haylie's weapon...

Everyone: We're going in. ToT'

Eden: Suit yourself. T.T

( They go inside and Haylie, Eden, and Becca click on there flashlights, since it was a little dark in the places there weren't windows. Looking around, they were all deeply amazed. Judging it from the outside, the place looked a bit rugged and worn, but from the inside... This place looked like a palace. White beautiful marble floors with wonderful patterns of pearl entertwined, gold etched windows as well as perfectly well made dark oak tables and benches, mirrors, paintings... Everyone in the group was in awe)

Haylie: Nice digs Eden! I'm about ready to book us a room here! ;)

Becca: Heh, to hell with that! I'm about ready to bring in a moving truck!

(Suddenly, after giving Becca and Haylie a smirk of satisfaction, she went into something of a trance like Haylie and Becca had, and walked to a gold trimmed door a little bit farther up and off to the right, the group, of course, followed her, and saw that the floor was carpeted in this room, a blood red color, still sticking to the design of the temple somehow, but at the same time, completely off. Then, suddenly they heard a voice coming from the doorway and everyone turned around shocked, 'cept for Eden who had began drawing/writing something on the floor in a specific spot)

Zolan: Not to worry, it's only me! (Walks over towards Becca) And I suggest you stick next to someone for this weapon... Fair warning!

Keldur: (Steps closer to Haylie while still watching Zolan next to Becca and Kira) What do you mean...?

Zolan: (Looks at Miroku pulling Sango closer to him then steps between Becca and Kira and puts a hand on each of their shoulders) You'll see...

(He then points up to were Eden is, who has finished something that looks like a white transmutation circle on the red carpet, she then stands in the circle and says-)

Eden (Namia Form): I am Namia, I have come to claim what was origionally mi ne...

(Suddenly, the transmutation circle thing starts to glow as red a lava and the three flashlights go dead and the door slams shut, trapping them in, this ends up scaring everyone even more. Then, from a few of the characters in the circle popped out quite a few roses made comletely of flame, they hovered in the air for about a minute, then suddenly sunk to the ground, ghost-like, and hit the carpet, catching it on fire on contact. Haylie, for once thinking on her feet, floods the room with a water orb, but then flames burst out of the circle and turn the water to steam, making it so no one can see each other any more, all they saw were those stupid falling fire roses, and it was starting to feel like a sauna in there, as well as getting hard to breath from the smoke and steam combined)

With Zolan, Becca, and Kira

* * *

Zolan: (Holding onto Kira and Becca) See what I mean? It's dangerous to be in something like this alone, one of those flowers can hit you and whoosh! You're a walking torch! 

Kira: Oh dear, that's not good... Wait, what about Miroku, Sango, Haylie, and Keldur?

Becca: Well, I'm not worried about Keldur, he'll be fine and he'll probably go out to find Haylie first so she's fine... But I am worried about how Miroku and Sango are faring... Let's go find them first!

(A rose suddenly flies at Kira at full speed, Zolan then cuts it in half with a sword that seemed to come out of nowhere and the flower disintegrated)

Zolan: Oh, some of these flowers seem to be heat seekers...

Becca: Well, it's nice to know some of these things go after you ... (Changes her necklace to it's sword form) So we'll just have to start cuttin' 'em down! Lets go find Miroku and Sango!

(Zolan, Becca, and Kira charge into the mist together to the general direction they had seen Sango and Miroku just moments before, with both swords and claws flailing at striking roses and disappear into the mist)

With Haylie...

* * *

Haylie: (By herself and sitting on the floor for some reason looking around) H-hello? Anyone...? (Resorts to her loudest voice, which could shut up a gymnasium) HELLO? 

Becca+Miroku: (Yells are semi faint) YA?

Haylie: SORRY 'BOUT THIS GUYS! THIS SMOG IS MOSTLY MY FAULT!

Miroku: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT MISS HAYLIE!! THIS IS ACTUALLY KEEPING THE SMOKE DOWN A LITTLE BETTER!!

Haylie: THAT"S NICE TO KNOW, I-- (Gets cut off by a fire rose flying at her at high speed. She barely dodges it) AAAAHHH!

Voice: (In the mist) Haylie? Are you ok?

Haylie: -Cough!- I-I think so!

Voice: Keep talking! I'll find my way over to you!

Haylie: (The smog is finally getting to her) -Cough cough!- Well, I can't really say this is lovely weather can I? -Cough cough!-

(Keldur pops into veiw)

Keldur: There you are! Why're you sitting down?

Haylie: My legs -Cough!- are giving out on me! Heh, -Cough!- Can't trust these stupid things for anything!

Keldur: Haylie, no enthusiasm, it's making you cough more:o

Haylie: -Cough!- Hmph! _Sorry! _:(

Keldur: (Kneels down so she can get on his back) Come on, get on! We have to-

(Several fire roses flew at them and Haylie jumps on Keldur quickly and he begins running through the smog in the same direction he had come from)

With Eden

* * *

(Eden wakes up from her trance-like state to see fire roses flying into some sort of smog, her friends voices coming from various directions, and her **weapon **in her hands... It was a sythe, a double reverse sided one to be exact. It was a beautiful shade of ruby red on both the blades and the staff-like part of it, the metal blades had some type of design running down along the top part of each one and were gleaming just as brightly as Eden's eyes at the sight of such a marvelous weapon, then she shook her head and looked out into the directions of her friends scattered voices) 

Eden: No no no! Not right now, I have to help **them**!

(She moves her sythe instinctively and all the roses stop dead in their tracks, as if waiting for new orders)

Eden: (Yells what Namia instructs her too in a quickened frenzy) **_Patrosha!_**

(All the flowers then fly back to Eden and sink into the circle, which then ceases it's glowing and the doors that had closed opened wide, the smog then slowly flowed out into the hall and went through an open window and, after about ten minutes had completely cleared the room, to everyones exhosted, coughing relief)

-When the fog had halfway cleared-

Haylie: (Still piggyback riding Keldur) Yay! -Cough!- The storm has passed!(Looks over to where Sango, Miroku, Becca, Kira, and Zolan were and points at them) See Keld! -Cough!-I told you to go that way:o

Keldur: (Looks quite aggitated) You told me to go backwards to my _left_, not backwards to my _right_ you moron:O

Becca: Aww! Guess there's no more roses to fight, wish they'd had some defence so they were more of a challenge!

Miroku: I, for one am **glad **they had no defence, are'nt you Sango?

Sango: Ya, I got my arm burnt!

Zolan: And one knicked Kira's ear too...

Eden: (Smiles) I'm glad no one got majorly hurt... (She then faints and falls to the floor but half the way to it Kyoshi catches her... Wait, **Kyoshi! **O.o?)

Haylie: (Changes her broach and quickly knocks an arrow while Becca changes her necklace to a sword) Give back Eden please! I **can** and **will** shoot you!

Keldur: (Stands on gaurd) Kyoshi himself eh:o

Kyoshi: (Smirks) In the flesh, and now with my own personal weapon! (Nodds his head at Eden)

Becca: Grrr! You dumb ass! Give my friend back now! (Steps forward)

Kyoshi: Ah-ah-aaahh! You don't want me to slit her throat now do you? (Puts a small dagger to her throat and draws a little blood to show he's not bluffing)

Haylie: **Nooo! Don't! **(Starts crying and puts her weapon on the floor) Please don't hurt 'er!

Becca: (Grits her teeth) Rrrr! You fucking bastard!

Kira: No!

Kyoshi: Then I _suggest_ you come and do what I say then huh?

Haylie+Becca: Grrr, **fine! **:(

Kyoshi: Don't worry, what I want is for you two and this one to come with me, ok?(While saying it, points at Becca, Haylie, then Eden)

Haylie+Becca: Fine:O

(They start to walk over to Kyoshi, but Keldur then wraps his arms around Haylie and burries his head into her shoulder)

Keldur: (Whispers) I'll come find you ok? You an' Becca an' Eden... I'll save you guys...

Haylie: (Softly smiles at Keldur's down turned head) Ok Keld... We'll wait for you...

(She then pulls away as if nothing was said and walks up to Becca, Kyoshi, and the passed out Eden. Kyoshi then grabs Becca and Haylie around the waist with his free, dagger clad arm, and, in alarm, Haylie yelps and Becca gasps and they dissapear in a cloud of black colored smoke and pass out, but, where they wake up is quite supprising...)

End of Chapter 9!

Haylie: Sorry for the wait everyone! I get real busy in the school months so it takes like twice as long to have any possible free time for a B-C student like myself! But I felt happy that, for one- I finally got in Eden's weapon, two- I made it where you saw all points of veiw during it, three- We now have a new member to the team, Zolan, and four- That the end of this chapter ended with a bang!

Eden: Why did I have to be at the mercy of my favorite character! He's hot!

Haylie: (Avoiding the point) Speaking of which, I finally drew some character scetches of all my characters! it's just finding a scanner I can put it on to get it online that is the problem! When/ if I ever do, I'll give you the details so you guys out there can see them:)

Becca: Which'll probably be never 'cause Haylie has problems with computers!

Haylie: (Anger mark) It's time I held up my end of the bargin Keld! (Cuts part of the small rope going around Keldur and it all unwinds off of him)

Eden+Becca: (Mad/scared) Aww crap! (Runs on and off screen while being persued by Keldur who has a smirk on his face)

Haylie: (Waves happily) Bye everyone! (A shoe thrown by Eden and hits Haylie in the head which starts a two on two pursuit and they run off screen)


	10. Chapter 10

Haylie: Who-whoot! We are now in Chapter 10!

Eden: (Tied up in a corner with Becca since last chapter) Wow... I thought I'd never _see_ this day come!

Becca: (Looks around suspiciously) Hey, where'd Keldur go?

Haylie: Oh, he caught a cold, so I sent him to Eden's house to eat some ramen and stay there till he feels better!

Eden: Hey! Why _my_ house?

Haylie: (Shrugs) I thought it would be better if he didn't find all 'a Becca's weapons she's hiding at her house...

Becca: (Glare) How did you know?

Haylie: One, you already showed me you have a knife under your pillow and two... You could say I took a little safety precaution.

Becca: But you shouldn't have been able to get to them... I had child proof locks on most of them!

Haylie: Hey hey! I can get past those now!

Eden: Haylie, that's a lie, I saw you trying to pry the top off that child proof medicine bottle just two days ago!

Haylie: (Crosses arms and pouts) Hmph! And here I brought over someone as a guest in Keld's absence!

Becca+Eden: Who...?

Haylie: Kyoshi.

Eden: (Eyes widen) I'm sorry for everything I said! Can 'e come in now?

(Becca and Haylie sigh and Haylie waves at some new guy they hired to bring in Kyoshi, who is shuffled in. But still looks calm and collected)

Kyoshi: (Waves at the audience) Hello everyone.

Eden: Hi Kyoshi!

Kyoshi: Eden! Why're you tied up?

Becca+Eden: (Nodds towards Haylie) Haylie did it!

(Kyoshi then cuts them loose with his sweetish demon-like claws as Haylie backs away from them, sees Zolan walking on set and hides behind him)

Haylie: Zolan, help me!

Zolan: Wh-What happened?

Becca: Zolan! She tied up me and Eden for no reason!

Haylie: I did** not! **(Zolan looks at her with an evil eye) Aww crap! -.-' (Starts running off set) And now chapter 10!

From Last Time

* * *

Eden: (Smiles) I'm glad no one got majorly hurt... (She then faints and falls to the floor but half the way to it Kyoshi catches her... Wait, **Kyoshi! **O.o?)

Haylie: (Changes her broach and quickly knocks an arrow while Becca changes her necklace to a sword) Give back Eden! I **can** and **will** shoot you!

Keldur: (Stands on gaurd) Kyoshi himself eh:o

Kyoshi: (Smirks) In the flesh, and now with my own personal weapon! (Nodds his head at Eden)

Becca: Grrr! You dumb ass! Give my friend back now! (Steps forward)

Kyoshi: Ah-ah-aaahh! You don't want me to slit her throat now do you? (Puts a small dagger to her throat and draws a little blood to show he's not bluffing)

Haylie: **Nooo! Don't! **(Starts crying and puts her weapon on the ground) Please don't hurt 'er!

Becca: (Grits her teeth) Rrrr! You fucking bastard!

Kira: No!

Kyoshi: Then I _suggest_ you come and do what I say then huh?

Haylie+Becca: Grrr, **fine! **:(

Kyoshi: Don't worry, what I want is for you two and this one to come with me, ok?(While saying it, points at Becca, Haylie, then Eden)

Haylie+Becca: Fine:O

(They start to walk over to Kyoshi, but Keldur then wraps his arms around Haylie and burries his head into her shoulder)

Keldur: (Whispers) I'll come find you ok? You an' Becca an' Eden... I'll save you guys...

Haylie: (Softly smiles at Keldur's down turned head) Ok Keld... We'll wait for you...

(She then pulls away as if nothing was said and walks up to Becca, Kyoshi, and the passed out Eden. Kyoshi then grabs Becca and Haylie around the waist with his free, dagger clad arm, and, in alarm, Haylie yelps and Becca gasps and they dissapear in a cloud of black colored smoke and pass out, but, where they wake up is quite supprising...)

Now: With Eden, Haylie, and Becca

* * *

(Eden wakes with a start to the loud, crashing sound of a waterfall and while staring at the ceiling, is wondering why her group would pick such a mood dampening place to rest, for one Haylie would complain and throw a fit, and Becca would scare everyone with her comfortability of staying there, which would urge them not to go... But then, she _was _passed out, and this_ is _a safe place to hide... But wait a minute... Why were her arms stuck to her waist?)

Eden: (Glanced down to notice she had a rope wrapped around her arms and her feet were tied) Wh-what? Is this a dream or some kind of sick joke guys...? Huh? Guys?

(She rolls her body to one side and sees Haylie with her feet, instead of just wrapped so they wouldn't move, were also tied to the wall, but her arms weren't tied like Eden's were, her's were just tied together so she could move her arms without a problem but not be able to get loose, eyes widened in shock, she rolled the other way and saw Becca, who was also tied differently then both her and Haylie, her arms were wrapped so they couldn't move at all and were tied to a hook in the wall and her feet were just bound so they could move a little, but not alot)

Eden: (Yells in the unconsious Becca's direction) Becca! Wake up! NOW!

Becca: Nnngg...(Rolls over)

Eden: BECCA!!

(Becca doesn't stirr so Eden starts trying to think like Haylie would towards them and ponders for a minute or two...)

Eden: Becca! Get up!... Keldur found your gun stash!

(Becca wakes up on hearing this)

Becca: Where! Let me at that-!... (Looks around for a minute) Oh ya. T.T

Eden: (Rolls over towards Haylie) I'm getting the hang of this... Haylie! The ramens done! Want some?

Haylie: (Sighs and opens her eyes) Eden, there's no ramen were Kyoshi took us... Don't worry, I woke up the first time you yelled at Becca, I just didn't feel like opening my eyes...And might I add, you did very well waking up Becca... Owch my head, wha'd they do, throw me?

Eden: You're lazy, but thanks for the comment, where are we?

Becca: No clue...

Haylie: Nothin' comes to mind... Only that Keld said he'd track and find us, so we'll just have to put up with Kyoshi till then.

Eden: (Looks around) Speaking of which, were is he?

Becca:(Semi-shrugs) Not a clue.

(Someone suddenly jumps in, and when he comes into veiw, it turns out to be the tall, skinny dude from the first and forth chapters)

Weird Skinny Dude: Hhhi girlsss! Hhhow wass your sssleep?

Haylie: (Wrinkles her nose when she smells a horrible stench) Ugg, when was the last time you took a bath dude? You majorly need a shower or something!

Eden: Haylie! Shut up! You'll get us killed talkin' like that! (Looks over at the weird skinny dude, whom I will now call WSD) Where's your leader Kyoshi?

WSD: Ohhh, don't worry, hhhe'll be hhhere ssshortly.

Becca: (Looks over WSD's shoulder) Speak of the devil...

(WSD whirls around suprisedly and comes face to face with Kyoshi)

WSD: (Bows) My apologiess ssir! I didn't mean to come in! It'sss jussst-!

Kyoshi: (Cuts him off angrily) You know the rules! There are no excuses!

(WSD looks ashamed and gets down on his hands and knees before Kyoshi)

WSD: Pleassse ssir! Do not kill me!

Kyoshi: (Aggitated/Angery) You, lowly one, are just a nuciance! Get out of my sight and I shall spare you!

WSD: Yesss! Tthhank you, massster! (Runs out of the room quickly)

Kyoshi: Stupid bastard demon, I really otta...(Looks over at Haylie, Eden, and Becca, who are all anime teardropping while staring at him) Oh! You're awake! How was your sleep ladies?

Haylie: (Looks at Kyoshi confused) Ummm, ok?

Eden: (Still looking worn out) I've had better.

Becca: (Kinda cheerful) Oh, it was fine.

(Eden and Haylie look at Becca awkwardly)

Becca: ... What?

Kyoshi: (Chuckles) Just the same as when I first met you three... But since then you've... Gained something I would like to know about...

Haylie: (Butts in) First, I'd like to know where our friends are!

Kyoshi: No can do I'm afraid! Oh, and if you really think they can find you... You are mistaken. That black powder you were covered in blocked your scents... So neither Keldur nor those other demons can find you by scent.

Becca: But what about the scent of the powder?

Kyoshi: It has none! It absorbs but doesn't give much, much like these blue gem fragments... (Holds up a piece of what looked like the blue jewel shard that Sango had had)

Eden: It's a shard of the Shadow Heart Jewel!

Haylie: How did you remember _that_?

Eden: I always remember the name of things I like!

Becca: Plus Haylie, it's a _jewel_, think about it in Eden's perspective!

Haylie: (Thinks for a minute) Good point!

Kyoshi: (He has an anime teardrop because they have the guts to ignore him, unlike his lowly servants) Now, first, I would like to know how you three were able to unlock those sacred weapons. I myself couldn't even get near their alters much less enter the room they were contained in.

Haylie: I don't know how we did either, maybe it's just 'cause we're cool that way?

Eden: Ya, we're _spurshal_ that way!

Becca: (Vaguely) Ya, special ed maybe! We don't exactly know more than you at this point Kyoshi, can you let us go now?

Kyoshi: No, you three are my hostages, as well as I have to pay back Haylie's other side Airi for the last time we met!

Haylie: What do you mean _payback_?

Kyoshi: Well, I met you guys in your past lives at about this age, but in this life your missing something...

Eden: And what might _that _be?

Kyoshi: (Smirks) Why, your tattoo's.

Haylie: (Face goes pale) Wh-what? B-but I didn't have one...

(Airi in her head: Sigh... I'm sorry Haylie, but sadly we_ did_... Me, Kana, _and _Namia did...)

Haylie: (Scared/angry) What? And you didn't give me prior knowledge?

(Airi: Sorry... I didn't think it would matter since you were... most likely never going to get one...)

Haylie: Well it looks like I am now!

Kyoshi: Heh, I knew this was going be fun...

Haylie: Don't tell me...

Kyoshi: Yep! You're all-!

Haylie: (Closes her eye's tightly and cuts in) I said DON'T tell me, dumbass!

(Eden and Becca twitch under Kyoshi's gaze which looks almost lustful... Which no one would really wants to see, beleive me)

Kyoshi: Shall we commence with it then? (He snaps his fingers and three men appear holding ink bowls and sharp quills from some kind of animal. Haylie had gone into something like shock, cause she was still twitching but doing nothing else and Becca and Eden were kicking, yelling, and moving as much as possible, that is till more men came in and held them down, the night was definately going to be a long one)

With the rest of the group(Just after Eden, Haylie, and Becca got taken)

* * *

(Haylie had then pulled away as if nothing was said between her and Keldur and walked up to Becca, Kyoshi, and the passed out Eden. Kyoshi then grabed Becca and Haylie around the waist with his free, dagger clad arm, and, in alarm, Haylie yelped and Becca gasped, dissapearing in a cloud of black colored smoke. As quickly as they had disappeared, Keldur had ran foward as if to grab Kyoshi by the arm on the spot. But for some reason, he was bent down circling the spot were they had just been, looking very strained with a hint of worry)

Kira: Wh-what's wrong Keldur?

Zolan: That man, Kyoshi you called him, has sprinkled a powder which enables us to find them by scent. And he also added a human sleep herb to the mix to make Haylie and Becca fall unconcious and has taken them to the his lair by tree. We may not be able to find them...

(Sango's eyes tear up as she sees and picks up both Eden and Haylie's weapons which have turned back to a brooch and Eden's had turned to a single red ruby incrusted, delicate-looking silver ring)

Sango: Wh-what? But we have to find them! They are our friends, and they would do the same for us!

Miroku: (Pats Sango's shoulder affectionately) Don't worry, there must be a flaw in this sceem somewhere!

Zolan: (Puts his forefinger and thumb to his chin) Actually, there may be... If he went straight the way he went... (Points in a north easternly direction) Then we should be heading in that direction as well!

(Everyone cheers up a little and heads in the direction, eager to find their kidnapped friends, and serious about taking every risk to get them back... Maybe. -.-' As they are walking, Keldur and Zolan are traveling through the trees, hoping to find some evidence of this being the right direction they were headed in. Then, Keldur suddenly stops in his tracks as he sees something on the ground that wasn't supposed to be there... Becca's sword necklace... Everyone stops as Keldur jumps down and snatches it from the damp leaved forrest floor)

Keldur: (Lightens up a little as he hits the ground) I found something!

Sango: (Also brightens) It's Becca's necklace! Thank goodness we haven't lost track!

Kira: Yay! We're coming guys!

(Everyone looks at Kira kinda amazed)

Kira: W-what?

Miroku: Kira, you're starting to lighten up around us more!

Keldur: Just don't go turning into Shippo now! That runts frickin' annoying!

(Miroku and Sango are now eying Keldur)

Sango: How did you know about Shippo Keldur?

Keldur: (Scratches the back of his head and looks away) Haylie kinda taught me how to read and when I started complaining about how stupid it was, she compared me to that 'Inuyasha' guy again and I yelled at her for comparing me to someone I don't know or care about and she shoved a good half of the Inuyasha series in my arms and yelled "Well, get to know him then!" and wouldn't talk to me till I finished them, so in the end, I learned more about you guys too...

Miroku: Well, that's women for you! If you don't do what they say when they're serious, they give you the tuff love treatment till you do it! Right, Sango my dear?

Sango: (Remebers all the times Miroku asked a woman to 'Bear his children') You're damn right it's true!

Zolan: (Anime teardrops) Look, we should keep looking for the women! They could be getting farther away if we don't keep going!

Kira: Onwards! We must save them!

(Everyone anime teardrops and looks at Kira again before taking off in a run through the darkness)

(A/N: I'm sorry, but in this, I'm trying to make Kira more lively, since someone told me she's _way_ to quiet, so, now, she's acting normal, but, all the same, I think she's blown a gasket! I.I' Give me your advice on what you think, since this is kinda a demo)

The Next Morning (With B, H, and E)

* * *

(They are all worn out and looking at the stone floor utterly defeated. Eden had a tattoo from collarbone to collarbone, Haylie's was from shoulderblade to shoulderblade, and Becca's was on her backbone, shooting out across the rest of her back. All of their tattoo's were an awkward design with symbols and shapes. Within Becca's one could make out trees, among Haylie's, were waves, and Eden's had a fire outline of some sort and all these areas were red, swollen, and hurting like hell)

Haylie: (Had gotten out of her trance earlier) Are they gone now...? Are you guys ok...?

Eden: Heh, well... We're still alive... Aren't we?

Becca: My back hurts... And not to mention my mom'll probably kill me if she sees this tattoo... But other than that, I think I'm fine...

Haylie: My mom'll probably kill me too Becca, so you're not alone...

Eden: (Looks up at Haylie) Keldur's not here yet... I swear, I'm making him carry me home...!

Haylie: Ok, It looks like Kira will be my crutch buddy for when we get home... Owchies.

(Kyoshi then walks in through the cave entrance, looking satisfied as well as amused)

Kyoshi: Hello ladies... Did you get any sleep?

Haylie: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, there were ponies prancing around and butterscotch bottles that were just out of reach of my icecream bowl...

(Everyone looks at her strangely)

Haylie: (Sigh) I got zip.

Eden: Ditto.

Becca: Not a lick, thanks to you bastards engraving us!

Kyoshi: Speaking of which! (He pulls out a glass bottle, filled with some kind of smokey looking water) It's time for your treatments!

Eden: Of what?

(He walks up to Haylie and pushes her to the floor with his foot while pulling down the back of her shirt. He then uncorks the foggy water and pours some on her swollen tattoo. Haylie's face twists in pain and she makes a small whimpering noise, he then walks up to Becca, who yells rape when he pulls up the back of her shirt and empties some of the liquid onto her back as well, making her, in mid-commotoin, yell in pain from the burning sensation rising from her back. Eden, on the other hand, was cussing like a sailor when it was poured on her collar bones as well as squinting her eyes)

Becca: (Only one able to talk through thye pain shooting through her) Crap! What the **hell** is that stuff!

Kyoshi: It's water soaked in a herb called 'Aloe Vera' It's supposed to be very good with healing things like this. But it hurts for quite a while.

Eden: (Grunts) No kidding!

Kyoshi: (Looks slightly bored) Well, I'll bring you three food in a little while, I'm gonna go tease some friends of mine for a while.

(He then gingerly walks out of the cave, whistling a quite annoying tune along the way, once outside, you see him pull a couple of peices of written on paper from his robe and places them on both sides of the cave entrance, then looks at his handywork, nodds and walks down the side of the cliffface path, as Eden, Becca, and Haylie figured it anyway)

Becca: Annoying bastard, I swear, if I get loose...

Eden: (Finishes Becca's sentence) Then you'll free us. T.T

Becca: Heh heh, ya... (Teardrop) That's what I was gonna say...

Haylie: (Semi-crawling away from the wall and kicks her legs to try and get the knot loose) Then we better get started then- (Kick)-Shouldn't we?

(Eden and Becca start doing the same thing-kinda. Becca is twisting like an alligator with the rope around her wrists and Eden, unable to really do any of this, is just squirming as much as possible to try and get loose from something. Then, after about ten minutes of this, someone trys to walk in on them and gets electrified on entering and thrown back wards with a yelp, Haylie, Becca, and Eden, for a moment completely shocked, then start laughing their heads off and go back to work on untieing themselves )

With the Group

* * *

(They are actually really close right now, but since stupid Kyoshi has that powder spread all around his gangs 'camp site' none of our demons or humans can really tell)

Miroku: (Sigh) Are we there yet...?

Keldur: (Anger mark) Shut up! That's like the _fifth_ time you've said that!

Miroku: Correction, that was only the _second_ time Keldur!

Keldur: (Pulls up sleeve in aggitation) Grrr!

Kira: It's so lonely in the group without them here...

Zolan: Not to worry Miss Kira! We'll find them soon, I promise!

(Kyoshi who had taken a detour around the group, then drops in behind them)

Kyoshi: (Mockingly cheerful) Hello my dear enemies, have you been well?

(Everyone wheels around and yells 'Kyoshi!')

Keldur: Whada you want!

Kyoshi: (Smirks and laughs) Why, I came to retreive you, Keldur! I think it's time you came back to us, plus, Nuca misses you.(Pronounced: New-saw)

Keldur: (Growls) I don't give a damn about that coniving bitch! In fact, she scares the crap outta me!

Kyoshi: (Puts his hand to his chest) Oh, she'll be heart broken when she hears the news... Right Nuca?

(A really hot chick in a dress much like Yura of the Hair's except in green steps out from behind a tree looking truely hurt)

Nuca: (A tear appears in her right eye) You-you mean... You're _leaving _with me...?

Keldur: (Gets a slight, aggitated blush) I was never _with_ you in the first place!

(Everyone, from the start of the conversation, has just been sitting there amusedly, watching all of this, until Sango pipes up that is)

Sango: Where're our friends you vermin!

Kyoshi: (Chuckles) Oh, not to worry, we haven't _killed _them... We're just messing with them is all.

Miroku: (Glares) I do advise that you inform us of where they are. None of us take kindly to these... _Pranks_ of yours...

Sango: (Thinking: Especially after what we went through with _Naraku_...)

Zolan: (Over by Kira, Keldur, and Nuca; and watching them contently) Um, Keldur... Shouldn't you be into _that_ conversation?...

Keldur: (Trying to pry a ranting, crying Nuca off of himself. Hes giving Zolan and Kira an angry/aggitated glare) Ya, uh, I'll be there in a minute. TT

Nuca: (Whimpers) Why? Don't you enjoy my company anymore? (Blush) Like... When you were mine and only mine...

Keldur: (Mad blush) When in the seven hells was _that_?

Nuca: Why, many moons ago! Back when you where one of us, and one of the top dogs might I add!

Kira: Hey, Keldur... Uh, Miroku and Sango are in battle with Kyoshi right now!

(Keldur looks over and surely enough, Sango is using her giant boomerang, whose name I cannot spell right and will not attempt, and Miroku using his staff and other random monk stuff. Keldur, then deciding battle-fighting over arguing with a chick-fighting prys off Nuca and jumps into help. Meanwhile, Nuca has suddenly noticed Kira and Zolan's presence and nocks Kira out eye blinkingly quick and begins fighting with Zolan using her speed to her advantage. Sango and Miroku, after a while, finally stop and take a breather and continue watching Keldur and Kyoshi go at it. They seem pretty evenly matched in everything, except for brains that is, Keldur charges directly in towards the enemy while Kyoshi waits back until Keldur comes at him to make a move... They both soon get tired)

Kyoshi: You've gotten better...(Pant)... Keldur...

Keldur: (Pant) Can't say the same for you (Pant) Kyoshi!

Kyoshi: I know! (Pant) I've been slacking since the's no one in our troop (pant) worthy of fighting me besides you,_ Prince Keldur!_

Keldur: Dammit! That is one of the most annoying nicknames_ ever_!

(Sango and Miroku are now wide eyed watching Keldur... I mean, wouldn't you stare at your friend too if their enemy had a nickname like_ that _for them?)

Kyoshi: (Smugly) How can you say that? After I took you in and trained you for a good thirty years! And I used that nickname for most of it.

(A/N: Remember, he's a demon, and therefore has a slow growth process! Yay for the slowness!... Sorry, I'm hyper right now.)

Keldur: Just 'cause you took me in when I was younger means nothing now! Plus, it's been like what, two hundred years since then?

Sango: H-how can a human live to be so old?!

Kyoshi: Have I not said it before? Well, all I did was make a deal with a black preistess. We had struck a deal and she gave me a potion that would allow me to combine with a demon of my choosing, an earth one to be exact, and took him in against his will. Now he's part of me, and I have gained a few powers of my own... Such as lengthened life, strength, knowledge, and so on... Though it is a bother that he stops me from killing any women or children... (Smirk) But I have people who can do that for me...

Miroku: (Lungs at him)You monster!

(Aaannnd they begin fighting again! Let's go back over to our three main heros, shall we?)

With Becca, Haylie, and Eden...

* * *

(Becca has somehow gotten one hand free, Eden one leg, and Haylie's tactic... Well, we'll say it just ain't working...)

Becca: Grrr! I may've gotten one hand free, but nothing else is coming loose!

Eden: I know! Those freaks were actually smart enough to tie our arms and legs in separets then together!

Haylie: Hmph! At least you two can get yourselves undone! They tied me together real good! All I'm gettin' done is sweeping the floor and giving myself rub burns!

Becca: Haylie, quit complaining! You wanna help, then roll over here and use your hands or teeth to help Eden!

Haylie: (Starts re-manuvering to try and get to Eden) Easier said then done! They put all of us on short enough ropes to keep us away from _each other _too!

(Becca then starts rolling like an alligator and repositioning her arms and legs, which, after some time, somehow gets her other hand free. Eden also keeps squirming and using her foot to push off the ropes on her other foot)

Eden&Becca: Eurika!

(Becca then starts working with her legs while Eden uses her legs to give her length or rope that went from her arms to her legs to Haylie's outstretched arms behind her back. She then begins to pull as Eden semi-rolls, pulling the rope around Eden and loosening it)

Becca: (Stands up) It's good to be free!

Eden: (Also stands) And good that Kyoshi put that barrior up so no one can check on us!

Haylie: (Face full of anger) Hey! What about me!

Becca: (Smirks) Oh yes, we forgot about _you_.

Haylie: (Anger mark) Wha-da-ya mean '_you'_!

Eden: (Glares at Becca) Don't worry Haylie, Becca was just _kidding_!

(They start untieing Haylie and when they finish, sit down)

Becca: So... How're we getin' outta here?

Haylie: Hmmm... Well, for starters, we should find my water orb bag so we have amunition... Then we could either go that way, (Points to the waterfalls entrance)... Or that way...(Points to the narrow passage that even looked like they could barely fit through) Heh heh... Thing is... I take after my Dad in not liking small places...

Eden: (Ponders) ... Well, sorry Haylie, but that's the way we're heading...

Haylie: (Sigh) I thought you might say that... So you get to go first to light the way!

Becca: And I'll go last so Haylie can't back out on us!

(Haylie anime teardrops and snaps her fingers at this)

Eden: Uh, one problem... How'll I do the fire thing?

Haylie: I know you've read FMA right? (A/N: FMA Full Metal Alchemist)

Eden: Ya...?

Haylie: Well, snap your fingers like Roy Mustang, and see if it spontaniously combusts!

(Eden tries it a few times, but it doesn't work)

Becca: (Eyes lighten up) Hey! I got an idea! Eden! Go stick your hand in that torch over there and then snap your fingers! I mean, you are the fire element out of the three of us!

Eden: (Open mouthed) ... Do you think I'm crazy?

Haylie: Eden, we gotta try, plus... (Runs over to the barrier and sticks her hand outside, making a small water orb the size of a marble from the waterfall and holds it up for Eden to inspect) I'll watch your back, 'kay? There's a buckets worth of water in this... I think.

Eden: (Sigh) O-ok. Here goes nothing...

(She walks up to the torch on the wall and Becca pulls it down and holds it out for Eden to perform her 'trial' Eden walks up next to it and waits till Haylie has the water orb directly over the flame. She then reaches in quickly snaps her fingers and pulls back instantaneously. She inspects her hand, which isn't burnt... But the tip of her thumb and other fingers are ignited! She then licks the fingers of her other hand and puts out her thumb with them, leaving her index finger to remain aflame)

Haylie, Becca, & Eden: (All wide-eyed) Coooool...! O.O'

Becca: Well, once we get down to the camp down there, we'll need to find our stuff, which undoubtfully has a barrier around it also.

Haylie: But, I tested it a second ago, it won't hurt us that bad, it just twinges a little.

Eden: Haylie, we can't trust that. What if he just lightened our barrier and strengthened that one?

Haylie: Fine! I'll test it okay :o

(So they plan on what else they will do and take off on their journey through the hole.)

In the Hole/Tunnel

* * *

(Becca is laughing at Haylie, who is freaking out and humming to herself while Eden is ignoring both and trying to pick the best routes out of there, since there were lots of splits and turns, but luckily, they had'nt run into any dead ends. They then come to a small cove like room and sit for a break, the only light coming from Eden's still ignited finger.)

Haylie: Hey, don't you guys think it's amazing how the waterfall created this under ground tunnel like this?... If it were lit up, I bet it'd be really neat!

Becca: So I take it you're feeling better Haylie?

Haylie: No, I'm just ignoring myself right now, if you know what I'm saying.

Eden and Becca: Ya, we get it. T.T

Eden: So, we don't know where we are, I'm hungry and kinda thirsty, I bet you guys are too... So lets get out of here and pronto!

Becca: Which hole did we come in here through?

Haylie: (Points behind her while slightly panting) That one.

Eden: What's up Haylie?

Haylie: The air in here is a little hard to breathe, that's all, lets just keep going...

Becca: (Also slightly tired) Ya, that's because the air in here is stale and not alot of oxygen comes through these deep parts of the caves.

Eden: Then, I guess we shoould get out of here soon then, huh?

Haylie and Becca: Ya..

(They go through the other hole as an exit and continue on)

End of Ch.10!

* * *

Haylie: (Tied up, but without a gag) Hey everyone! Did you enjoy that chappie?

Eden: We got tatoos forced on us and are currently traveling through what seems like an endless tunnel. It's ok. A little boring though.

Kyoshi: (Pouts) I'm not that mean to you guys! You could've made me look cooler then that!

Eden: Aww, you did look good Kyoshi! You had the bad boy thing but the spontanious thing going at the same time!

Haylie: Ugg, I shoulda made Keldur come regardless of him being sick or not! Becca dragged Zolan off to watch some damn horror film, Eden's here, but flirting with Kyoshi, and what about me? I'm tied up here having to listen to all of this!

Kyoshi: (Gives Haylie a shocked look) Haylie, I'm offended, and here I perswayded them to leave the gag off of you and everything!

Haylie: Hmph.

Eden: (Smiles and waves) Well, see you next chapter everyone:)


	11. Chapter 11

Haylie: (Eyes have huge sparkles) I can't believe I've made it so far... Chapter 11... Wow...

Eden: (Pats Haylie on the back) I know, I seriously can't believe your brain has pulled you this far!

Becca: If you guys are wondering why Haylie is no longer tied up, it's cause the guys said that her punishment was over, which I was mad about, but then Keldur walked in to ask where Eden kept her tissues-

Eden: (Butts in) Which was really dumb because my house is hella far from here!

Becca: (Tries to ignore Eden) -and saw Haylie bound up and got kinda mad-

Eden: (Butts in again) He came after us with Inuyasha's sword, and I don't know where the hell he got that-

Haylie: I e-mailed Kagome about a weapon for Keld in the studio and she sent me that. o.o

Eden: Yeah, anyway-

Becca: LET ME FINISH DAMMIT!

(Everyone goes quiet)

Becca: (Smiles) Good. Now, he got kinda mad and was techniquely trying to kill us. Then he cut Haylie out and she said that we were just playing a game.

Eden: (Crosses her arms and shakes her head) But he didn't buy it, so right now he's downstairs in the waiting room, still sick mind you, and babbling about if he hears anyone yell, we're all in lamence terms, in the dog house.

Haylie: (Laughs) Uh, Becca did just yell!

Eden: (Also laughs) And that was a really good pun on my part. But I'll pull up the TV so we can keep an eye on him kay?

(Haylie and Becca shakes their heads 'yes' in unison. Eden then clicks a button on a remote next to her chair and a TV comes up out of the ground. She then clicks another button and the TV shows Keldur, sound asleep in one of the lounge chairs in the waiting room)

Becca: Sweet! He didn't hear me:)

Haylie: He looks pretty peaceful down there huh? I . I'

Eden: I knew we made those chairs too comfortable! ):o

Becca: Well, those chairs just saved our butts!

Haylie: Lets get back to the story:D

(A/N: Oh! And votes are in, Kira is now hyper! It'll be weird, but all my friends that read it just talk to me at school, and most of them said they like her more upbeat like this so it's settled! Plz review out there guys, I need support or the story will end up on a wait till I get some, which I don't like, but I'm considering... So plz?)

From Last Time

* * *

Eden: So, we don't know where we are, I'm hungry and kinda thirsty, I bet you guys are too... So lets get out of here and pronto!

Becca: Which hole did we come in here through?

Haylie: (Points behind her while slightly panting) That one.

Eden: What's up Haylie?

Haylie: The air in here is a little hard to breathe, that's all, lets just keep going...

Becca: (Also slightly tired) Ya, that's because the air in here is stale and not alot of oxygen comes through these deep parts of the caves.

Eden: Then, I guess we should get out of here soon then, huh?

Haylie and Becca: Ya..

(They go through the other hole as an exit and continue on)

Now: With B,E, and H

(After another hour of climbing, crawling and even falling, they reach an under ground river)

Haylie: (Panting) Aye aye aye...! I'm pooped!... Lets stop for a while!

Eden: (Also tired) That sounds like a good idea...

Haylie: (Hears her belly grumble) I want food!

Eden: Well, we ain't got none so deal with it!

Becca: Ya, 'cause Kyoshi took our stuff! Which need I remind you we still need to get.

Haylie: Ugg... Taking this week off school wasn't worth it...

Eden: Actually, it's spring break right now, I was gonna suprise you but...

Becca: You mean we've been spending our break nearly getting killed?

Eden: (Aggitated) Hey! We got my weapon!

Haylie: Speaking of weapons, I have a question...

Becca+Eden: What..?

Haylie:(Looks thoughtful) I have no idea what happened to ours...

Eden+Becca: (Eyes widen) Our weapons!

Becca: Crap! I dropped mine while we were getting carried off!

Eden: Me too! And I only just got mine!

Haylie: (Points in the air) Plus, we could have just waited for Keld once we got free.

Becca: And why didn't you tell us this before!?

Haylie: (Looks away scared) I... Uh, forgot...

Becca: Haylie, I don't think waiting would have done us any good anyways...

Eden: (Changing the subject) Well, breaks over guys! Lets get going!

Haylie: Awww!

Becca: Haylie, you're not making this any faster. Come on!

Back to Where We Left Off With the Rest of the Group

* * *

(Well, they were in the middle of fighting when suddenly Kyoshi yelled over at Nuca)

Kyoshi: (Pauses in his fight with Keldur, Sango, and Miroku and looks slightly scared) Nuca! Go check on our men and the prisoners! I fear something bad has happened!

Nuca: (Pauses her fight with Zolan and semi-salutes) Yessir!

(She goes to take off but Kira latches onto her)

Kira: You're taking me too!

Zolan: And I shall assist as well in order to retrieve our friends!

Nuca: (Hurriedly) Fine, fine! We need to go! (Takes off with Kira latched onto her and Zolan closely following)

Kyoshi: (Smirks as Keldur puts him into a death grip) What shall you do Keldur? Saves the girls, or kill me?

(Keldur grits his teeth and lets go of him)

Kyoshi: Good, now lets be off, shall we?

(They race through the woods with Sango and Miroku. The smell of death and other gag worthy smells fill the air; Worrying our group a hell of alot)

Sango: I hope they're ok...

(As soon as they fully enter the camp they see _tons_ of dead bodies, but continue to follow Kyoshi up to a cavern behind the waterfall, where Nuca, Zolan, and Kira already are)

Keldur: Well?

Kira: They got loose and escaped down there... (Points to the hole in the wall) And Becca left us a note... Kind of.

Keldur: What do you mean by 'kind of'?

Zolan: (Points to rocks that neatly formed into words) But I don't get it, it says "Gone for a rock climb, see you soon!"

Sango: (Smiles) No doubt Haylie had her write that.  
Miroku: (Studies it) It's like a code, I think she meant, " We decided to get out through these rock caves, we'll find you when we get out, so don't be worried!"

Keldur: How'd you get _that_ out of the message?

Kira: Actually, I can see what he means, Haylie was either being extremely smart or extremely clueless when she requested Becca to write that...

Sango and Keldur: I think clueless. T.T

Back in the cave

* * *

(A/N: Don't worry they're almost out, I swear!)

(As our three heroines are walking, Haylie suddenly sneezes really loud, Eden looks back and Becca forward due to positioning)

Becca: You alright Haylie?

Haylie: Ya, it just came out of nowhere.

Eden: I think someone's talking about you Haylie! (Laughs) You know how the japanese always put that in their comics!

Haylie: (Also laughs) Ya, wonder if it's the guys or something!

Becca: It's boring just crawling like this... We should do something!

Haylie: (Looks hopeful) We should sing christmas songs!

Eden: Sure, why not.

(They start sings random songs like Rudolf the red nosed raindeer, Jingle bells, and other stuff. This goes on for about a half hour, then they stop, except for Haylie who is now making up really random ryming songs)

Haylie: (Country-like) Ohhh, the little voice inside my head's been saying pretty things... Everyday after that old school be-ell rings... Pushing me to do much better, oh it makes my he-art sing... It makes me forget those worthless, petty thi-ings...

Eden: Hey Haylie, for making that all up, that didn't sound that bad!

Haylie: (Smiles) Thanks!

Becca: Is there anything else we can do?

Eden: Uh... A light!

Haylie: Eden I don't think that's a game. T.T

Eden: No no! I see a dim light! Seriously!

Haylie: (Peers around Eden and skwints her eyes) Ahh, it burns!

Becca: (Crawls out behind the other two) Um, Haylie? It's night time.

Haylie: (Sounds like an aggitated computer) Specified. The moonlight is bright and hurts my eyes.

Eden: Ya, but just think how much the sun would hurt them Haylie!

Becca: Uh, Eden you can extinguish your finger now.

Haylie: No, we need to get back to that campsite and get our stuff!

(Once they figure out their direction, which is climbing the mountain they just basicly crawled out of, they get to the camp without too much of a problem)

Haylie: (Pinches her nose) Ugg... What's that smell? It's discusting!

Becca: I think I know...

Eden: Ya...

(They walk into camp and see the massacre of dead bodies and burning lean-tos)

Haylie:(Eyes widen) No! What happened?

Eden: Man, we've only been gone a full day and look what happens.

Becca: (Looks awekwardly around the camp) We better find our stuff or it's going to burn!

(They race through and check every square inch of the camp and find nothing)

Haylie: (Looks enfuriated) All that manga, all that ramen, someone_ will _pay!

Voice: Heh, and who might _that _be? Me?

(They all look over and see a relieved looking Keldur)

Haylie: (Looks super happy and jumps Keldur) Yay! Keld, you made it!

Becca: A little slow, but you made it!

Eden: I need a bath or a shower really bad now...

Haylie: (Still clamped onto Keldur) Well, we have two more days till we have to go home! Lets go to those hot springs we said we were gonna go to!

Sango: (Walks up looking very relieved) Sounds like a plan...

Haylie: Sango! (Runs up and hugs her, then sees the rest and hugs them too. Eden and Becca do the same, except thay don't hug Miroku like Haylie did)

Kira: I'm so glad your safe! I don't think I've ever been so worried in my life! (Jumps Becca happily)

(Haylie, Becca, and Eden all look awekwardly at Kira)

Keldur: Oh, and while you were gone, the pip-squeek broke, which is entirely not my fault. T.T'

Miroku: Kira got bolder at a spontaneous rate. I think she may stay this way.

Eden: Our Shippo has finally come out of hiding! (Hugs Kira, who looks confused)

(They hear a SLAP and turn around, seeing Miroku on the ground smiling like a baffoon and clutching his cheek)

Becca: Speaking of bold, Miroku, you haven't done that in a while!

Haylie: (Starts humming 'Three Blind Mice' and gets stared at by everyone) What?

Becca: (Whispers to Eden and Keldur) She might have gone crazy in that cave... We better watch her!

Haylie: I heard that! ToT'

Eden: Then what did she say?

Haylie: Something about 'gone crazy' and 'caves'!

Eden: Wow, she actually caught some of it this time!

Haylie: (Cracks nuckles) Grrr...

Eden and Becca: Uh oh! (Takes off running)

Sango: (Laughs) You're going the wrong way! The hot springs are this way! (Chases them when they don't listen) Guys!

Haylie: (Suddenly stops in mid-run) Hey... We need to go find our weapons!

Eden and Becca: (Stops also) Crap! We do! Lets go!

Sango: Hold it you three! (Pulls the weapons in little form out of a pouch at her side and hands each to it's said owner) Here!

Haylie: Yay! (Hugs Sango happily) My hero_ine_!

Eden: Hey! Mine turns into a ring! That's awesome!

Haylie and Eden: (In unison while staring at it) It's so shiny...

(Everyone except Becca stares at them)

Becca: (Laughs a little) Lets get going, shall we?

Haylie: Hey, where'd Zolan go?

Sango: He went off to find where Kyoshi and Nuca ran off to.

Haylie: Oh, but now he can't go to the hot springs with us!

Becca: Why would we want him there?

Eden: Well, he does have the hots for y(Gets punched by Becca)

Becca: Don't you dare say crazy crap like that ever again!

(Eden gets off the ground looks really dignified for a few seconds, then tackles Becca to the ground and they get in a fist fight. Then Haylie yells at them to stop, gets called some random name, and ends up joining in instead. It takes our two demons and two humans to break this fight up. Which just goes to show you not to intervein in a cat fight. They begin walking in the right direction after a lot of swearing, and after about an hour of talking and hyper ventilating, the group finally calms down a little)

Keldur: (Crosses arms) Geez, you'd think they would be worn out by what they... Hey, what's that on Eden?

(Miroku looks and sees a hint of black marking on Eden's collerbone above her shirt)

Miroku: I don't know, it definately wasn't there before...

Keldur: (Looks weirdly at Miroku) Perv. T.T

Miroku: (Anime tear-drops) Now why do you say that?

Kira: Hey! Where did Kyoshi and Nuca go?

Haylie: Kyoshi? Well, if you see him tell him I'm gonna kick his ass for doing what he did to us!

Miroku: (Waves while looking slightly nervous) Such language Miss Haylie. You need to calm down!

Becca: Who could blame her, Kyoshi's henchmen did techniquely scare the tar out of us, and now we all got these! (Pulls down the back of her shirt, showing a tattoo running down her back bone, they all then look at Eden, who pulls the front of her shirt down a little to expose her collarbone tattoo, then the group finally turns to Haylie, who looks slightly nervous at the ammount of attention; until Becca sighed, flipped her around and pulled down the back of her shirt exposing her shoulder blade to shoulder blade tattoo. Then after a short silence, a light chuckling was heard, and all heads turned to Eden)

Eden(Namia Form): (chuckle) Don't worry! These tattoos are actually a handy trinket!

Haylie: What do you mean?

Namia: They shoudn't have made them so precise! Now we have the upperhand!

Keldur: (Aggitated) Could you tell us what you _mean_ by that? T.T

Namia: With these tattoos, we can control the 'other' forms.

Miroku: (Looks confused) '_Other_ forms'?

Namia: (Slightly bored) You know, our dangerous ones..?

Haylie: (Gets a light bulb and brightens up) Our demon selves, right?

Namia: (Points at Haylie) Bingo!

Becca: Where'd you learn that one?

Namia: You think we don't listen in on your conversations? We pick up things quickly.

Eden: (Snaps out of trance) Sweet! So we can control our Demon forms now!

Becca(Kana Form): Well, _better_ anyways. We have better physical and mental conciousness.

Haylie: Which is very good, I was worried we would hurt someone!

Kira: Oh, don't worry about it Haylie! You as a were wolf had little to no intrest in gaurded prey!

Sango: But what if Miroku couldn't have held up the barrior for that long?

Keldur: Then it would have been Becca who would've tried eating us. T.T'

Miroku: Haylie seemed intrested in us though! I mean, she sat right next to the bubble to stare at us!

Becca: (Laughs) That sounds like Haylie with a snowglobe!

Sango: That's about how it was and felt!

Eden: (Looks confused) How do you know what a snowglobe is?

Miroku: Kagome brought more stuff to our time then your books say!

Sango: Especially a book that she told us was about 'Trigonometry'. Whatever that is...

Haylie: (Looks scenial) She brought her _math_ homework with her? I mean, of all things!

Becca: Sucks to be her. T.T

Eden: (Sighs) Are we almost there? We've been walking all night, and I'm a little grouchy.

Sango: (Looks up at the sky while thinking) Well, it's a little over halfway back to the village, and since we're walking through the night, we should be there by morning. Then we can rest, take to the hot springs for a while, then head to Sakuya's. This way, you'll have an extra day to spend in the village...

Haylie: Good, then we can start construction on Kira's new (Makes quotation marks with her fingers) 'Hut' and that will be our new mission for every time we come over! I'm planning to make it huge!

Eden: I'm not much for work, but if we're gonna do this, we're using our times materials!

Becca: (Pulls up a sleeve and smirks) I'm ready for it!

Haylie: But I don't know how to build stuff with crap from our time! At least they can build stuff here!

Eden: Why don't you get a book so we do know?

Becca: I'll supply the 2 by 4's!

Haylie: (Exchanges glances with Eden) Where're you gonna get those?

Becca: (Smirks) I know people.

Eden: Ya, they're at a place called _Home Depo_, and they require lots of _green_. T.T

Becca: (Waves a hand) Don't worry about the details, I'll get them! I'll bring them to Eden's house during the week and we'll take them over here and stockpile them until the weekend!

Haylie: I can hammer nails into things and use kawcking as well as do heavy lifting, lay roofing and shingles, and I'm ok at tiling, but that's about all.

Eden: I wasn't expecting more then heavy lifting and hammering nails from you, so you're actually over-qualified on my standards!

Haylie: Geez. TT'

Becca: I'm good with what Haylie's good at as well as basic building.

Eden: Then you're the leader of this project! (Turns to everyone else) What about you guys?

Kira: I can get the thatch for the roof!

Haylie: Aww! But I wanted to use our tin roofing! Or at least shingles! My dad taught me my mad shingle skillz!

Eden: But you hate hights. T.T

Haylie: As long as I got someone helping me and keeping me from falling off I'll be fine! ):o

Becca: We'll leave that up to Keldur to help you then. Ok, What about you two? Kira's gonna help us on our projects.

Sango: I can get demon scales and things to plate the house in and to protect us.

Miroku: And I can assist her by blessing and purifying them so they don't attract other demons.

Haylie: Sounds good to me! Just make sure to get me something to mess with too!

Miroku and Sango: (Anime tear-drops) Ok ok...

Keldur: It's a little past sunrise, we should almost be there.

Sango: You're right! It's actually in the forrest around the next corner!

Haylie and Eden: (Takes off running) Yay!

Becca: (Sighs) Why can't they be this enthusiastic in the begining of our trips?

Kira: Because that's just how they are!

* * *

End of Chapter 11!

Haylie: Whoot! With all that homework I've been getting, I couldn't type on my stories at all! Plus, once again my internet broke! Baka Computadora!

Eden: That must suck. You even spoke two languages in one sentence to get the point across...

Haylie: (Over Dramatic) Of course it did! I mean, I even had a ton of work on weekends, and this summer I need to get my license and a job, I mean jeez, is a break so hard to get?

Becca: Haylie, stop ranting. By the way, thanks for waiting readers! Haylie's slowness must have bored the hell out of you.

(Haylie gives Becca a crazy look)

Eden: Now for the questions! 1: Who destroyed the demon groupie's camp?

Haylie: You'll see!

Becca: 2: Why did Zolan just up and leave?

Haylie: Uh, Because he likes to? Plus, I said he went to investigate Kyoshi and Nuca, remember?

Eden: Number 3: What does Zolan even look like? You never gave him any characteristics.

Haylie: Oh! Sorry sorry! Let me check! (Goes through her character files) Found it! Here it is!

Name: Zolan (Of course)

Hair Length: Medium, as long as Miroku's, but not in a rat tail.

Hair Color: Whitish cream.

Build: Actually solid muscle. (He's just too lazey to really use it!)

Race: Cat demon, full.

Eye Color: Blue. Kinda like Naruto's (Offa 'Naruto', duh!)

Wears: A Koga like outfit, but with black fur and Shessy's breastplate thingy (Which is pretty sweet by the way:))

Looks: Has cat ears and a tail, (Even though he's a full demon) and sharp claws on his hands and feet.

Weapons: He's pretty versitile with any weapon except bows, but normally he carries around two axes on his back.(Which, by the way, he has yet to use)

Acts: Kind of lazy, but takes it upon himself to protect the group; but mostly 'his woman'. (AKA: Becca)

Haylie: Isn't he cool? Becca, please don't kill me!

Eden: (Puts up a thumb) Don't worry! She's already tied down!

Becca: (Looks really pissed) Mmm mm mmll mmmm mm mm mmmnn!

Haylie: (Looks confused) What?

Eden: (Shrugs and pulls down the gag, then crosses her arms) You get your say today.

Becca: You will all die by my hand! Go to hell!

Zolan: (Walks in) I was out on a coffee break wha'd I miss?

Becca: (Looks off angry) Nothing!

Keldur: (Walks in with a coffee) Man, you were right Zol! This coffee does work wonders on a cold!

Eden; Oh god, you gave him coffee..!

Zolan; Ya, why?

Eden: You'll see next chapter!

Haylie: Someone has to do it! Quick! (Throws a shoe at Keldur and nails him in the face just as the screen goes black)


	12. Chapter 12

Keldur: (Looks like he's drunk and waves like Kakashi sensei) Hey everyone! This is Chapter 12 of InuQuest! And I, being the host's BF, am here to announce that everyone who's watching this has won a free toaster! Who wants toast?

Haylie: (Looks at Keldur awkwardly, then smiles) Hi guys! I'm sorry to say that Keld's a liar, there are no free toasters, or toast for that manner! And I guess you finally know what I mean by: Keld plus Caffine equals big no no!

Eden: It's like having two Haylie's! It's even driving her insane!

Haylie: (Slaps self in head) Keld's making me start to hate myself!

Becca: (Pats Haylie on the back) Don't worry Haylie! That hyper attitude suits you more then him!

Haylie: (Sighs) Thanks.

(Kyoshi rushes in through the side door looking oh so handsome in what he calls his 'rocker garb', and starts to pet Eden's hand)

Kyoshi: My dearest Eden... I got your message that something was wrong! What's up?

Eden: (Points at Keldur) Zolan, Becca's idiot, gave Keldur coffee!

Becca: (Looks pissed) Don't pin that guy's mishaps on me! I had nothing to do with it!

Kyoshi: Then I shall take out the trash. I'll be back momentarily.

Haylie: Don't hurt him too bad, ok? He said he was taking me to Subway tonight!

Kyoshi: (Sweatdrops) Yes yes, Miss Haylie, I shall just knock him out then, without any damage... (Takes out a scent bomb and throws it at Keldur)

Keldur: Huh..? (It blows up in his face and he falls over out cold)

Haylie: (Hugs Kyoshi) Thank you!

Kyoshi: (Waits till she lets go, then walks over to Eden) No problem!

Eden: (Points at the screen) See! He's a nice guy in real life, just not in Haylie's story!

(Kyoshi, Haylie, and Becca all sweatdrop)

Kira: (Pops in out of no where) Let's start the story back up Haylie!

Haylie: Yes yes, lets!

From Last Time

Haylie: But I don't know how to build stuff with crap from our time! At least they can build stuff here!

Eden: Why don't you get a book so we do know?

Becca: I'll supply the 2 by 4's!

Haylie: (Exchanges glances with Eden) Where're you gonna get those?

Becca: (Smirks) I know people.

Eden: Ya, they're at a place called _Home Depo_, and they require lots of _green_. T.T

Becca: (Waves a hand) Don't worry about the details, I'll get them! I'll bring them to Eden's house during the week and we'll take them over here and stockpile them until the weekend!

Haylie: I can hammer nails into things and use kawcking as well as do heavy lifting, lay roofing and shingles, and I'm ok at tiling, but that's about all.

Eden: I wasn't expecting more then heavy lifting and hammering nails from you, so you're actually over-qualified on my standards!

Haylie: Geez. TT'

Becca: I'm good with what Haylie's good at as well as basic building, just leave out roofing and shingles.

Eden: Then you're the leader of this project! (Turns to everyone else) What about you guys?

Kira: I can get the thatch for the roof!

Haylie: Aww! But I wanted to use our tin roofing! Or at least shingles! My dad taught me my mad shingle skillz!

Eden: But you hate hights. T.T

Haylie: As long as I got someone helping me and keeping me from falling off I'll be fine! ):o

Becca: We'll leave that up to Keldur to help you then. Ok, What about you two? Kira's gonna help us on our projects.

Sango: I can get demon scales and things to plate the house in and to protect us.

Miroku: And I can assist her by blessing and purifying them so they don't attract other demons.

Haylie: Sounds good to me! Just make sure to get me something to mess with too!

Miroku and Sango: (Anime tear-drops) Ok ok...

Keldur: It's a little past sunrise, we should almost be there.

Sango: You're right! It's actually in the forrest around the next corner!

Haylie and Eden: (Takes off running) Yay!

Becca: (Sighs) Why can't they be this enthusiastic in the begining of our trips?

Kira: Because that's just how they are!

Now...

(Well, they got to the hot springs, seperated out into two different pools, boys in one and girls in the other of course, and were now relaxing in the nice hot water)

Sango: (Relaxes) Ahhh... This feels so nice..!

Becca: It really does! I haven't been in anything close to a hot tub in ages! Even in our time!

Kira: Really? But what's a 'hot tub'?

Becca: (Lays back and closes her eyes) Ask Haylie, she's better at explaining crap then me.

Kira: Ok! Haylie, what's a..? Haylie? (Pokes Haylie's arm lightly and gets no response, then looks at Eden who looks the same as Haylie) E-eden?

Becca: (Looks over) Aww crap! She's hit her ko point!

Sango: (Looks kind of worried) What?

Becca: Well, when you get physically and mentally exhausted, you kind of pass out as soon as your body relaxes. But Eden's just asleep because she can. (Becca then wades over to Haylie and whispers in her ear) Haylie if you wake up, I'll give you raaammmeeeenn.

Haylie: (Eyes whip open as she looks around frantically) What happened!?

Becca: (Sighs and looks at the two bemused women) And that's how you get her out of her ko stage, bodies forget exhaustion when you give them something they like... Or at least it does in Haylie's case!

Haylie: Oh, so I was out huh? I hate that cause then I can't hear conversations and stuff. (Sees Eden still asleep and starts proding her with her finger and says aloud) Eden? I just killed Kyoshi, I'm sorry.

Eden: (Wakes up) Wha'd you say?

Haylie: (Continues) ...It was in my dream, I was trying out a cool new attack, and I shot 'im, I'm sorry.

Eden: (Calmed down) It's ok. Just don't actually kill him ok? I think I can train him.

(Everyone sweatdrops, especially the two that witnessed Keldurs attempt to wipe Kyoshi out)

Haylie: (Looks over at a giant peice of rock, seperating the groups two pools, and yells) How you guys doing over on that end Keld? Miroku?

Miroku: (As a voice of course!) We're fine Miss Haylie! How are you doing my dearest Sango?

Sango: (Looks annoyed at nothing in particular, but all the same, embaressed) I'm _fine_ Miroku!

Haylie: (Out of nowhere) In my dream, me, Eden, and Becca were going after werewolves and stuff, but we were all in our 'other' forms. Then Kyoshi came in and turned into a weird blue colored w.w. and wouldn't go down, so Becca and I used a combined attack that looked really cool and knocked him over, plus Becca used her ring one to trap him, and we did all this while we were still fighting all the other ones! And then-!

Becca: (Cuts her off) How long were you asleep?

Haylie: The last thing I remember us talking about was building bridges and stuff...

Kira: That was right after we got in! You could've drowned or something!

Becca: I agree. She's been sleeping for about ten minutes and no one even noticed she was out.

Eden: (Points to herself) So was I.

Becca: But Haylie rolls around in her sleep more then you!

Eden: True.

Sango: Well, we've been in for awhile, some of us got a nap... I think-(Gets cut off by the Miroku on the other side if the 'blockade')

Miroku: (Yells over the rock) Should we be getting out soon and head to the village..?

Sango: (Sighs then shouts back) Yes! We'll get out first so don't look!

(While the girls all get out, Miroku 'attempts' to look, only to get held down by Keldur. When they're done, they yell at the boys and wait on the road for them. By the time they're all done and ready to go, it's around noon.)

On the Road Again

Haylie: (Stretches and yawns) I'm soo happy it's a school break this week! But I got a butt ton of homework to rush through when I get home!

Miroku: (Raises an eyebrow) Even on your weeks you get off from working you still have to work?

(A/N: They think that going to school is like a job)

Eden: Techniquely ya, me an Becca just don't care...

Becca: And that's the only reason why Haylie does better in school then us, she's stupid enough to do all the work.

Haylie: (Shakes a fists at them) Why I otta!

Sango: (Pats Haylie's shoulder) Don't worry about it Haylie, they're just teasing you!

Kira: Hey! We're almost there!

Haylie: (Becomes happy instantaneiously) YAY! It's been so long since I've seen home turf!!

Keldur: 'Home turf'?

Eden: (Shakes a hand dismissively) Don't worry about it, it's just Haylie's happy babble!

Becca: You should be getting used to it by now.

Haylie: (Random) I hope mi madre fed mi ranas...

(All the 'pasties' look at her oddly)

Eden: I'm sure she did Haylie..

Becca: (Sighs) Your frogs are fine.

Miroku: She said nothing about frogs Miss Becca...

Eden: Ya, she did, she was just speaking what little spanish she knows... Which doesn't usually consist of full sentences.

Sango: Spanish? O.o'

Haylie: Ya, in our time, you have to learn languages since there are so many races now.. So it's part of the school cirriculum!

Keldur: 'Cirr-?'

Becca: (Interupts him) It's something that all schools require everyone to learn.

(Everyone 'Ohhh's and they enter the village, several people who're now accustomed to them entering and leaving wave or say hello as they head for Elder Sakuya's hut, are shown in by a young woman named Katana, and are soon placed in front of the old women who just so happened to be sipping tea)

Elder Sakuya's 'Hut'

Haylie: (Waves tiredly) Hiya, Elder Sakuya!

Elder Sakuya: Hello young ones, how was your trip? It took longer then I'd expected.

Eden: (Flashes her ring) Oh, it was nothing!

Becca: (Whispers to Haylie and Kira) Ya, no thanks to Kyoshi and his lackeys..!

Eden: (Stomps on Becca's foot) That's enough outta you!

Elder Sakuya: (Raises an eyebrow) What was that?

(Kira runs up before Eden can grab her and whispers it to Sakuya)

Elder Sakuya: So, Kyoshi attacked you three once again... For why I wonder..?

(Haylie, Eden, and Becca shrug. But Keldur pipes up)

Keldur: I believe he's trying to find a way to manipulate their powers to do his bidding. After all, he does have control of the lightening element..

Haylie: (Clueless) ..He does?

Elder Sakuya: What I believe is that we should get these girls' measurements in order to make them proper fighting attire.

Becca: Is there any way you can make them somewhat loose?

Eden: Ya! Our times clothing is loose, light, and durable!

Haylie: (Raises a finger) And I call that motorcycle gear!

(All pasties look confused, Eden and Becca just slap their heads in frustration)

Eden: Haylie, that won't work well against swords.

Haylie: Ya it will!... Just as long as they're not magic swords...

Becca: Which is a little over 50 of all swords in this time!

Haylie: Fine then! Why don't we just wear samarai outfits? They're loose, can be made light when need be, and they're cool! They aren't all that durable, but who cares?!

Becca: (Smiles happily and nodds) And I'll actually agree to wear them!

Eden: Then it's settled! Is that good with you Sakuya?

Elder Sakuya: I can arrange for them to be made.. Also, I'll make them fireproof and stronger then your average material so that you'll be kept safer!

Haylie: (Flips a peace sign) Sweet! Make mine in midnight blue! ;p

Keldur: (Looks at Haylie, aggitated) You shouldn't-!

Sango: (Scolds Haylie) You shouldn't make it so plain! Make it interesting! Miss Sakuya, put purple lillies on it too!

Haylie: (Sighs) Why does it have to be flowers..? -.-'

Eden: (Looks excited) Make mine in red with embroidered black roses on it!

Becca: (Raises her hand bored) Black outfit with blue flames on the cuffs of my sleeves and pants.

Kira: Geez! Were you planning that..?

Becca: Ya, I knew something like this would come up eventually.

Haylie: (Shrugs) I thought we'd be like Kagome and just keep wearing our usual clothes!

Eden: I really didn't care.

Haylie: (Gives Eden the 'I thought so' look) Geez, I didn't know you were so extatic about this Eden.. T.T'

Keldur: (Looks at Haylie and Eden at each other's throats) Now that that's over with, lets go get some rest.

Haylie: (Sighs) Fine, I guess we do need some sleep... To Kira's house!

Sango; Me and Miroku will go to our house, is that ok?

Haylie: (Salutes) Ok!

Eden: You don't need permission, you're older then us!

Miroku: (Smiles) Well! If that's the case! We'll see you before you leave! (He and Sango then say their goodbyes and leave)

Haylie: They're not going to..?

Eden: No, Sango wouldn't allow it, they're not married quite yet.

Haylie: Oh. Ok then...

Keldur: Haylie, don't go thinking impure thoughts..!

Haylie: (Points a shaking finger at Eden) It's her fault she has a powerful influence! If I start yelling about yellow canaries in the banisters, I want you all to book the hell outta there!

Eden: (Bonks Haylie on the head) I'm not a witch! And I'm not outta the book 'The Crucible' one-so-ever!

Becca: Aww geez! Don't even talk about what we're reading in class! I hate that book!

Haylie: Really? I thought it was cool with all the suspense in it!

Kira: Of course you would Haylie! You're always reading books!

Haylie: (Flips a peace sign) Yep:D

Kira's Hut (Man, I had add this in later! I almost forgot about it:( )

Keldur: Hey, we're there now air head! (Pushes/leads Haylie through the door as she continues to talk) Come on, get inside before you unknowingly wander off.

Haylie: (Turns to Keldur and pouts) Geez Keld, you have no faith in me!

Eden: Haylie, where'd you learn to pout? I've been wandering for awhile now..

Haylie: Isn't it obvious? From my manga books!

Becca: That explains alot!

Kira: Ok, before we all start brawling, lets get to napping!

Haylie: (Suddenly yawns) But I don't like naps..!

Eden: Well, neither do I, but I still need one!

(Becca and Keldur nod and give Haylie a stern look)

Haylie: (Sighs in defeat) Fine..

Kira: Well, I've got the chair, couch, bed, and the floor... Who's taking what?

Haylie: I call floor, there's more room on the floor!

Eden: I'll take the couch!

Becca: Chair.

(Everyone looks at Keldur)

Keldur: Geez! I'll take the floor!

Kira: So that means... I get the bed?

(Everyone nodds)

Kira: Ok! Thanks! We'll sleep in till nightfall! Then we'll take you guys to the well!

Haylie: Ok!

Becca: Sounds good to me..!

(They all take a nap, unconciuosly kicking, rolling, and sleep talking to each other)

5 hours later...

Haylie: (Wakes up and yawns when she hears a semi-loud noise) Ahh! That was nice..! (Looks around) What was that noise though..? Hmm... (Walks outside quietly, hopping over Keldur on the way)

Outside...

Haylie: (Watches a squirell on the groud trying to crack open an acorn on a large rock) Oh, so it was just you?

(The squirell nodds, causing Haylie to gasp, but walk closer to it)

Haylie: If you can understand me, can you talk too?

(The squirell shakes his head from side to side, Haylie sighs)

Haylie: Well, do you want me to get a hammer so you can break that open..?

(Another nod)

Haylie: Ok! Be right back!

(She runs back into Kira's house, grabs it since she remembered where it was, and ran back out. Keldur waking up when she came in and now following suit)

Haylie: Ok! (Walks up to the squirell) Step back! One... Two... THREE! (She brings the hammer down, and the shell, though flying off into different directions, came off and the inside was exposed) There you go!

(The squirell then ran up to the nut, grabbed it, and ran off, Haylie waving at it as it left back into the woods)

Keldur: (Walks up to her) What was that all about..?

Haylie: (Looks suprised that he was right there) Huh..? Oh, something was making noise, I came out to see what it was, it turned out to be a squirell trying to brake open a nut, it under stood me, I went in and got a hammer, broke the nut open, then it left!

Keldur: (Looks at her like she's crazey) It undersood you, so you broke the nut open for it..?

Haylie: (Thinks a moment then nodds) Yep, pretty much! But I asked it if it wanted me to break it open for it and it nodded.

Keldur: Haylie, that thing could've been an evil monster of some kind. Did you think of that?

Haylie: (Shrugs) It seemed nice to me..!

(Keldur slapped himself in the face and not long after, everyone walked out of the hut looking refreshed and ready to go)

Eden: Should we wait for Sango and Miroku..?

Becca: Nah, they'll see us next time we come over!

Haylie: Well, I'm gonna go say 'See ya' to them! Whoever's comin', come on!

(Everyone looks at Haylie as she walks off down the path whistling a random tune... And everyone ends up following her)

At Sango and Miroku's hut...

Haylie: (Walks up to the front door-thing and knocks) Sango! Miroku! We're heading off! You comin'?!

Sango: (From a distance, sounding groggy) ..Yes!...Just give us a minute..!

Kira: (Calls to the door happily) Ok!

Eden: You don't think they..?

Keldur: (Sighs and covers Haylie's ears) Eden, not in front of the children!

Becca: I agree, Kira, go back to the hut!

Kira: (Gives puppydog eyes) What..?

Keldur: (Drops his head onto Haylie's) Aww geez..

Haylie: (T.T') Can I hear the conversation now please..?

Three Minutes Later...

Sango: Ok! We're ready! (Steps out in all her demon slayer glory)

Miroku: Yes! (Steps out looking like... Well.. Miroku)

Haylie: We shoulda got elder Sakuya to make him an outfit too!

Miroku: (Looks down at himself) And what may I ask is wrong with my outfit?

Haylie: Oh nothing! I just was really wondering what you'd look like in a different set of clothes. I mean, Sango looks awesome just the way she is, but you're one of those people that I feel should have a new look every so often.. You know?

Miroku: I don't get what you mean.

Eden: I do!

Becca: And I think it's funny.

Kira: I got it!

Sango and Keldur: (Nodds in their understanding)

Eden: Well, come on! Lets go to the well!

(While they're walking..)

Haylie: So.. When're we starting the building project..?

Eden and Becca: Next weekend.

Haylie: Aaaand why is Becca bringing stuff during the week?

Becca: Do you wanna carry it all back and forth to get it here?

Haylie: Nope.

Eden: Well that's why.

Haylie: Why is it so silent?

Keldur: Because Miroku ran back into the hut crying like a baby and Kira said she'd stay behind to comfort him.

Haylie: ...And he's mad because?

Sango: (Looks shocked at what'd happened) You dissed him.

Haylie: (Nervous laughs) I was just poking a bit of fun at him, it wasn't anything to get upset about...

Eden: (Looks at Sango reassuringly) It's true, we do it to each other all the time!

Becca: (Sighs) Don't worry about it guys, he was either just getting attention or he's on his comma.

Sango,Kira, and Keldur: ...?

Haylie: (Sighs)You don't need to know..

Keldur: (Looks at Eden and Becca) So, you've found a different way to corrupt her, tuche'.

(Eden and Becca look at each other and start laughing maniacly. They then stop as they get to the well)

Sango: Well, it looks like it's time for you to go.

Haylie, Eden, and Becca: Yep.

Keldur: Well, see you-(Miroku suddenly runs in laughing like a crazed idiot and pushes Haylie, Eden, and Becca into the well backwards)

Haylie: (While falling) What the Heeeelllll!!!!

Eden: (At the same time as Haylie) Friggin' aaaaayyy!!!!

Becca: (After them) Shiiitt!

Keldur: (Dives in after them) Goddammitt Miroku!

Sango: (Bonks Miroku with her Boomerang angrily) What in the seven hells is wrong with you..?

Miroku: (Laughs kindly and pats her hand) Payback, Sango... Sweet payback.

Sango: (Sighs) You idiot...

On the Other Side of the Well...

(Keldur caught all of them in time before they hit the ground)

Haylie: Woohoo! Keld, you're now my hero!

Eden: Ya, thanks dude!

Becca: You have earned yourself another day to live.

(Everyone looks at her.)

Haylie: (Kicks Becca out of Keldur's grasp and she hits the ground) Hey Becca! That was rude!

Eden: (Sighs)...When is next weekend..?

End of Chapter 12!

Haylie: I'm sooo sorry everyone who actually reads this! I've been getting random writer's block, which really sucks! So whenever I get it I work on another story and I wound up with two more! I don't know how many of you would like it though, since they're yoai an' all... But look! I got chapter 12 up!

Keldur: (Wakes up) ...Huh? What happened..?

Eden: You were telling Haylie about taking her to Subway tonight and then you just all the sudden passed out!

Keldur: ... But I remember something about toast..

Kyoshi: Haylie was saying that she wanted buttered toast for lunch right before you passed out.

Keldur: Oh... That explains it then..

Becca: (Sighs) Now all we need is the other two idiots to come in screaming-(Gets cut off when the 'other two idiots' come running in)

Kyoshi: I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving! (Gets closer to the screen and looks seriously) And don't forget to eat lots of turkey and chiken! The stupid Foster Farmer guys will keep invading the radio system if you don't!

Zolan: And since anymore it takes about three months to upload a chapter anymore-(Haylie mumbles 'Stupid effing writers block...' in the backround) We would also like to wish you a merry Christmas, New Year, Hannicka (sp?), and whatever else it is that you guys celebrate!

Haylie: (Looks at a chart) I KNOW there's more of 'em then that..! Ahah! One of them is Kwanzaa! And this one, Chanika..? O.o'

Eden: If thats really how you spell Hannicka, I'm now confused. -.-'

Haylie: Oh well! (Tosses the chart) Happy Whatever-You're-Celebrating!

Becca: Haylie, I heard that Eden was gonna wrap Keldur up naked and put him under your tree.

Haylie: (Pales) Oh god... I wouldn't go near that tree ever again...

Eden: Dangit Becca! You ruined it!

Keldur: (Looks slightly pale) Uhh... See ya next time everyone..!


End file.
